Touch
by MilesMalfoy
Summary: Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. T o u c h sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please. Chap 16 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: VJMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. Sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Hermione berlari kecil masuk ke gedung Asrama Gryffindor ─asrama perempuan─ , menghindari hujan rintik-rintik yang baru saja membasahi kawasan sekitar Hogwarts High School. Dia tidak sendiri, siswi lainnya juga sama dengannya. Mereka berlari cepat membuka pintu besar gedung asrama, masuk ke dalam. Di atas mereka ada buku yang mereka jadikan sebagai paying darurat.

Hermione mendesah, tiba tepat waktu karena hujan belum turun dengan deras. Dengan lelah dia menaiki tangga gedung, naik ke lantai tiga, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Saat berpapasan dengan beberapa adik kelas, dia mendapat sapaan yang Hermione balas dengan ramah.

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di ranjang. Di sisi lain kamar, ada Ginny Weasley, sahabatnya. Gadis berambut merah itu tampak sedang santai membaca novel. "Kau dari mana saja?" Ginny bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Aku ke perpus dulu saat kelas selesai." Hermione menoleh padanya. "Kau baca novel apa?"

"Kau tahu, Mr. Grey dan Miss Steele. Aku baru meminjamnya dari Lavender. Dia sudah selesai membacanya."

"Aku tidak tahu Mr. Grey dan Miss Steele, Ginny. Kau tahu aku jarang membaca novel. Apa kisahnya seru?"

"Oh, seru sekali! Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak membacanya, 'Mione."

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Dia bangkit duduk dan bersandar pada dipan ranjangnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini novel tentang cinta dan seks. Kau pasti takkan mau membacanya."

"Ew. Kau benar." Hermione menampilkan ekspresi jijik. Tidak, dia bukan sok suci. Dia hanya masih perawan, dan belum mengenal seks. Sama sekali. Dia belum mengerti hal-hal tentang itu. Jadi ketika temannya bicara soal _itu_ , Hermione tidak mau mendengarkan. Maksudnya, itu terlalu pribadi.

Ya … meski terkadang dia juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya…. Siapa pula yang bisa mengelak jika hormon negatifmu ─begitu menurut Hermione─ sedang berkembang? Hermione hanya tidak mengerti seberapa dalamnya rasa puas itu hingga membuat orang-orang, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri begitu menyukainya.

Hermione menelan ludahnya, menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung dengan dirinya sendiri yang sedikit membayangkan adegan kotor itu.

Pintu kamar mereka lalu terbuka lagi dengan derakan yang keras, dan muncullah sosok Astoria yang sedang tertawa. Teman Astoria baru saja lewat di depan kamar mereka, Hermione melihatnya sekilas. Ginny berhenti membaca dan memindahkan atensinya pada Astoria. "Hei, aku menginap disini ya." Astoria berjalan masuk lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebelah Hermione. Ginny dan Hermione memperhatikannya bergerak.

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu?" Kening Hermione mengerut.

"Luna dan Neville. Mereka ingin _make out_ nanti malam. Ew, tentu aku tidak mau berada disana untuk menonton mereka."

Hermione menganga. "Kau bercanda!"

Ginny tergelak dengan reaksi Hermione. Ginny meletakkan bukunya di atas perut. "Oh, _dear_ , kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa murid laki-laki sering menyelinap kemari malam-malam? Kadang kami para perempuan juga membantu mereka menyelinap masuk."

"Kau terlalu fokus pada pelajaran, Herm." Astoria menggeleng, menatap Hermione prihatin. Padahal Hermione termasuk aset Hogwarts High School yang bisa dipamerkan. Maksudnya, bukan dari segi kepintaran, tapi dari segi fisik. Dia cantik. Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya secara keseluruhan.

Hermione melotot, tak menyahut apa pun sementara Ginny kembali tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi." Hermione turun dari ranjangnya, dan dia membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Uh, kau tidak akan bisa mandi, 'Mione. Satu-satunya cara mandi adalah pergi ke Asrama Slytherin (Asrama laki-laki) karena seluruh kamar mandi di asrama kita rusak. Pihak sekolah sedang membetulkannya sekarang, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Hermione menoleh pada Astoria yang memberi tahunya, menganga sekali lagi dengan raut terkejut dan tak percayanya. "Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, Astoria benar. Aku juga tadi pergi mandi kesana. Kami pergi kesana bersama-sama, jadi tidak perlu merasa canggung." Ginny menyahut, membela Astoria, yang semakin membuat Hermione terkejut.

Bagaimana caranya dia mandi? Bagaimana dia akan yakin jika disana aman dan tidak akan ada yang mengintip? Bagaimana jika pakaiannya hilang saat mandi? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengerjainya dengan mematikan lampu?

"Oh, tidak. Tidak." Hermione mengerang malang, merasa kesialan baru saja menimpanya.

"Kalau kau mau mandi, sebaiknya pergi sekarang sebelum hujan berubah deras. Lagi pula asramanya tidak jauh dari sini bukan?"

"Bukan itu, Astoria. Aku merasa tidak akan aman berada disana." Hermione menjawab lesu, duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Ginny mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, 'Mione. Tapi beberapa murid laki-laki terkadang suka memperhatikan tubuhmu."

" _What?! The hell?!_ Ini gila."

"Kau harus mandi dengan cepat, 'Mione. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memonopoli kamar mandi laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama, terlebih hanya untuk satu orang." Ginny menyahut lagi.

"Kusarankan kau memilih kamar mandi di lantai tiga. Penghuni lantai tiga adalah murid-murid di angkatan kita, kan? _Well,_ setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada di lantai senior. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat kau mandi. Atau ─oh! Aku bisa minta tolong seseorang untuk menjaga di luar pintu saat kau mandi." Timpal Astoria.

Hermione mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Dia?! Kau bercanda?!" Itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya Hermione bilang 'kau bercanda'. Dia terlalu banyak terkejut dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tentu saja Hermione terkejut. Nama yang Astoria sebut barusan adalah nama seorang murid laki-laki yang terkenal, tampan, panas, namun dia murid bermasalah. Draco Malfoy seorang _bad boy_ di Hogwarts High School.

"Kenapa dia?!" Hermione tegang, tidak santai sekali.

"Aku kenal dengannya, Hermione. Dia temanku. Aku bisa minta tolong padanya. Di samping itu, mungkin murid-murid akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Dia pasti bisa mengusir murid-murid yang akan mencoba masuk ke kamar mandi selama kau berada di dalam."

"Astoria benar. Cara itu masuk akal."

"Bagaimana jika dia macam-macam?"

"Err, aku tidak tahu jika mengenai hal itu, 'Mione. Tapi Draco jarang menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Maksudku, bukan berarti dia _gay_ , aku melihatnya jarang berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang mengandung _romance_. Kupikir bukan masalah. Itu yang aku tahu sepanjang aku sering bertemu dengan Draco dan mengenalnya."

"Patut dicoba, kurasa." Hermione mengangguk dengan ragu. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi mungkin ini satu-satunya cara.

"Baiklah, siapkan pakaian gantimu, aku akan menghubungi Draco."

"Kau akan menemaniku bukan?"

"Uh, aku tidak tahu, Hermione. Aku sedang menghindari Nic." Nic adalah kekasih Astoria. Dan mereka sedang tidak akur sekarang, itu sebabnya Astoria menghindari Nic untuk sementara ini. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Hermione terlihat kecewa. Namun dia tidak menjawab dan mulai mempersiapkan pakaian gantinya. Dia kembali berdiri, membuka lemari pakaiannya sementara Astoria mulai menghubungi Draco melalui ponselnya.

Hermione tidak mendengar bagaimana cara Astoria meminta tolong pada Draco karena pikirannya kemana-mana. Di satu sisi tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya, di sisi lain dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi kepadanya.

 _Merlin! Tidak! Jangan sampai!_

Hermione memasukkan pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya ke dalam kantung karton dan mengemasinya rapi. Ketika beres, Hermione menoleh pada Astoria yang juga telah selesai. Ginny hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Sesekali dia memainkan ponsel, membalas pesan dari Harry Potter, kekasihnya.

Ya, Hermione adalah yang satu-satunya tak memiliki pasangan. Agak mengenaskan.

"Kau bisa ke Asrama Slytherin sekarang. Lantai tiga, kamar 339. Ketuk saja pintunya. Itu kamar Draco."

Hermione hanya membiarkan helaan nafasnya keluar. Dia keluar dari kamar, berjalan sendiri meninggalkan Asrama Gryffindor dan pergi ke gedung lain yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan lingkungan sekolah; Asrama Slytherin.

Hermione berlari-lari kecil ketika dia keluar dari gedung asramanya dan pergi ke asrama laki-laki. Dia tak ingin kehujanan. Atau itu akan semakin membuatnya kesal. Ketika dia membuka gedung asrama untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hermione merasa gugup. Dia takut melihat reaksi para siswa yang menyadari bahwa seorang Hermione, berada di asrama lawan jenis.

Dan memang benar, ruang santai di lantai dasar penuh dengan anak laki-laki. Hermione menelan ludah, gugup. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Hai? Atau sebaiknya dia diam saja? Bagaimana dia harus berekasi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?" Salah satu menyahut. Hermione termasuk dalam kalangan anak populer, karena dia bersahabat dengan Astoria dan Ginny. Hanya saja, kepopuleran Hermione sedikit berbeda.

"Mandi?" Hermione menjawab dengan nada yang menggantung. Hermione tak yakin. Mungkin dia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk kemari. "Uh _, bye."_ Hermione memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia tak mau situasi menjadi lebih _awkward_ lagi bagi dirinya. Hermione langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Dia tidak menghiraukan murid-murid yang bingung yang berpapasan dengannya di tangga.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi ketika dia sampai di lantai tiga. Dia mulai berjalan di sepanjang lorong, mencari nomor kamar yang Astoria beri tahukan tadi. Lalu dia menemukannya. Nomor 339, tepat berada di tengah lorong. Hermione membuang nafasnya berat, mengusir ketengan yang tidak dia mengerti. Hermione menoleh ke kiri-kanan, memeriksa sekitaran. Lorong sedang kosong, sepi.

Setelah memastikan keadaaan, Hermione mulai mengetuk pintu. Beberapa kali, hingga pintu terbuka, dan muncul sosok Draco. Draco yang berdiri dengan mata yang menatapnya, Draco yang berdiri hanya dengan selembar handuk melilit di pinggangnya, dan Draco yang terlihat panas.

Hermione tersentak, mundur satu langkah lebar ke belakang. Matanya terkunci menatap Draco. Dia terkejut. Tidak, ini di luar ekspetasinya. Hermione pikir dia akan bertemu dengan seorang _bad boy_ sekolahnya dalam kondisi yang wajar. Tidak dalam kondisi dimana Draco tanpa menggunakan apa-apa, kecuali selembar handuk.

"Ha─hai."

* * *

 **The end of chapter 1**

hai. another FanFic for Dramione lovers ^^ lagi-lagi mengusut muggle world. but that's okay, right?

i hope you enjoy this book.

Dan untuk **rated** **,** ya. Saya menempatkan ini di rated MA karena akan ada chapter yang mengusut hal dewasa, kotor, dan tidak untuk dibaca bagi mereka yang berada di bawa umur. Sebenarnya, terserah sih. Saya hanya mengikuti peraturan. Jika kalian ingin tetap membaca, tolong kebijakannya ya :) Semuanya kalian yang tanggung. Saya hanya menyuguhkan cerita. Dan hal dewasa itu bukan inti dari buku ini. Hal dewasa itu hanyalah bumbu cerita saja. **No judge,** sekali lagi. Dan jika kalian ingin meninggalkan protes atau apa, tinggalkan komen dengan bahasa yang beradab dan layak untuk dibaca semua orang. Jangan gunakan bahasa yang tidak pantas.

Saya mengecam keras penggunaan bahasa kasar yang tidak sesuai.

 **tolong jangan jadikan cerita ini sebagai ide atau contoh untuk melakukan hal buruk di kehidupan nyata kalian.**

RnR please

Thank you,


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: VJMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Dia benar-benar membenci dimana dia harus membersihkan dirinya cepat-cepat, mirip seperti orang yang buru-buru. Tapi, ya, Hermione memang tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mandi dalam situasi _apa adanya_.

"Ehem." Dia berdehem untuk menyadarkan Draco akan keberadaannya.

" _Are you done?"_ Draco meneliti Hermione dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, tapi rambutnya masih benar-benar basah. Bahkan tetes-tetes air masih sesekali turun dari rambutnya lalu jatuh ke lantai.

Hermione menyadari arah mata Draco yang menatap rambut basahnya. " _It's okay_ , aku bisa mengeringkannya di asrama nanti." Hermione tersenyum canggung. Rasanya benar-benar canggung bagi Hermione. Apalagi lorong dalam keadaan sepi total.

"Aku bisa pinjamkan kau pengering jika kau butuh."

"Kau memilikinya?"

Draco sedikit terbahak. " _No_ , untuk apa aku menyimpan barang seperti itu? Tapi teman sekamarku punya. Kau bisa memakainya."

Hermione bersemu merah, malu dengan pertanyaan konyol yang diajukannya. Tentu saja, apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai seorang _bad boy_ yang punya pengering rambut? Aneh. "Uh, apa tidak masalah?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak akan pulang sampai akhir pekan berakhir. Ada beberapa urusan penting di luar."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin aku memang butuh pengering temanmu. Aku benci rambut basah."

" _Come on."_ Draco mengambil langkah memimpin, sementara Hermione mengikutinya dari belakang menarik dan membuang nafas senormal mungkin. Kecanggungan yang dia rasakan rasanya seperti mencekiknya. Padahal Draco terlihat biasa saja.

Draco membuka kamarnya lalu mempersilahkan Hermione masuk. Hermione melangkah pelan, ragu. Matanya menelisik ke penjuru ruangan. Pada dasarnya sama seperti kamar di asrama perempuan, hanya saja lebih berantakan disini. Beberapa barang yang tidak terlalu Hermione perhatikan bertebaran di atas meja belajar.

Hermione duduk di tepi ranjang, ranjang berwarna _navy_. Entah itu ranjang milik siapa. Lalu dia meletakkan kantung bawaannya di lantai dan memperhatikan Draco yang sedang membongkar lemari temannya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

Lalu Hermione mulai memperhatikan meja di sebelah ranjang yang didudukinya. "Um, ranjang siapa yang kududuki sekarang?"

"Ranjangku." Draco berhasil mendapat pengering milik teman sekamarnya. Dia menutup pintu lemari dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pengering, lalu setelahnya memberikan pengering itu pada Hermione.

Hermione perlahan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dibantu dengan selembar handuk yang dibawanya juga. Sesekali Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Draco yang duduk di depannya, di ranjang temannya. "Itu rokok milikmu?" Hermione mengajukan pertanyannya dengan satu tangan yang menunjuk sekotak rokok yang berada di atas meja sebelah ranjang Draco.

"Ya. Kau ingin satu?"

Hermione terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang Draco lontarkan. Ingin satu katanya? "Apa tampangku seperti aku seorang perokok, Malfoy?" Hermione tak mampu menutupi bahwa dia tersinggung.

" _I don't know."_ Draco mengangkat bahu acuh. " _They say good girl is just a bad girl that haven't been caught."_

Sekali lagi Hermione terkesiap. Dia sedikit menganga tak percaya. Darimana kata-kata itu datang? Siapa yang membuat kalimat semacam itu? Keinginannya untuk mengeringkan rambut hilang sudah. Rasanya sekarang dia ingin mendebati apa yang Draco katakan.

Jelas, karena dia adalah _good girl_ , namun tidak berciri-ciri seperti bunyi kalimat yang Draco lontarkan. Hermione ingin membuktikan bahwa itu salah. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Seharusnya ini hanya jadi sekedar perbincangan, bukan sesuatu yang dibahas serius.

" _If good girl is a bad girl, what about the bad girl itself?"_

" _Even worse."_

Wow. Hermione tercengang dalam hati. Sesederhana itu saja penjelasannya? Sesederhana itu saja kesimpulannya? Hermione menatap Draco selama beberapa detik, diam. Lalu akhirnya memilih meneruskan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Suara gemuruh di luar tiba-tiba terdengar menggelegar, mengisi kekosongan, dan rasanya suara hujan yang deras semakin nyata di telinga mereka. Hujan sudah benar-benar turun sekarang. Hermione memandang keluar jendela dan dia mendesah keras. Sekarang dia terjebak disini, dan dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hey, mau kuberi saran?"

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih baik tinggal disini sampai hujannya reda."

 _Ya, dan kapan kira-kira lamanya hujan sialan ini akan berhenti?!_ Hermione mengerang kesal dalam hati. Dia sungguh benci ketika situasi tidak meninggalkan banyak pilihan dan hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti.

Hermione mengutuk cuaca malam ini. Sungguh tidak membawa berkah sedikit pun. Dia disini, terjebak di asrama laki-laki. Dan secara lebih spesifik, terjebak di kamar seorang _bad boy_.

Hermione mendesah, dia tersenyum kecut pada Draco. "Memang aku punya pilihan selain menunggu hujannya selesai?"

Draco melirik jam digital yang dia miliki di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah jam makan malam. " _It's dinner time_. Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang untuk makan malam."

Hermione melirik Draco bingung. Dia mematikan pengering rambut yang sudah selesai digunakannya dan memberikannya kembali pada Draco untuk disimpan di tempat semulanya. "Uh, ini pertama kalinya aku ada di asrama laki-laki." Hermione mengaku dengan malu.

"Itu cukup menjelaskan betapa canggungnya dirimu."

Hermione menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau bisa turun duluan. Aku akan menghubungi Astoria."

" _I already text her. Don't worry."_ Draco bangkit berdiri, dia mengacak surai pirang platinanya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menatap Hermione. Gadis itu pintar untuk mengerti maksud Draco. Dia mendesah samar lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya keluar dari kamar Draco.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan turun ke lantai dasar. Keheningan membentang di antara mereka, hanya ada suara berisik dari lantai bawah yang mengisi jarak yang mereka miliki. Mereka menuruni anak tangga bersama, namun sekarang Hermione berada di belakang Draco, seolah dia bersembunyi dari para anak laki-laki lain yang menatapinya.

Suasana ruang makan asrama Slytherin sangat riuh. Pada dasarnya seluruh penataan di ruangan ini sama seperti di asrama Gryffindor, tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa kurang nyaman. Mungkin karena nyaris seluruh penghuninya adalah berjenis kelamin lain dengannya.

Sebenarnya tidak semua, ada satu-dua anak perempuan disini, tapi Hermione tidak mengenal mereka. Jadi, rasanya canggung jika menyapa. Dua meja makan panjang membentang di tengah, mengisi area ruang makan. Sementara di utara ada konter panjang sejenis kantin. Semua makanan disiapkan disana.

Draco dan Hermione terpencar, mereka terpisah di antara keramaian. Tidak heran, Hogwarts High School punya banyak murid. Dan sekitar 80% memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Hermione mendesah, dia tidak nyaman di lingkungan _asing_ ini. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Hermione membawa baki makan malamnya, mencari tempat duduk, berusaha menjaga apa yang ada di atas bakinya tetap utuh. Sulit sekali menjaganya, banyak anak laki-laki yang makan sambil bercanda berlebihan. Ketika mata _hazel_ -nya bertemu dengan satu tempat yang kosong, Hermione bersemangat menghampirinya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, ketika akhirnya sup panas di atas bakinya tumpah dan mengenai bajunya. Dia ditabrak, secara tidak sengaja oleh seorang murid yang berada di depannya ketika mencoba berbalik. Suara kegaduhan baki dan mangkuk sup yang pecah mengalihkan seisi ruangan. Seolah suara hujan dan guntur di luar sementara berubah senyap.

" _Shit. Uh, I'm sorry."_ Murid itu mengumpat secara refleks dan terkejut, lalu buru-buru membantu Hermione yang seketika mengerang sakit. Hermione membungkuk, mengangkat ke depan kaus yang kini melekat basah di tubuhnya. Sekitar perutnya terasa panas, mungkin bisa jadi melepuh karena sup itu nyaris seperti baru saja mendidih.

Hermione bingung kelimpungan, rasa sakit, perih, dan panas di sekitar perutnya seperti mengambil alih seluruh konsentrasinya. Dia diam saja ketika murid laki-laki yang tak sengaja menabraknya sibuk mencoba membuat keadaannya lebih baik.

Lalu di antara kekosongan memori otaknya, Hermione tersadar saat tangannya ditarik oleh Draco. Hermione berjalan tersaruk lantaran langkah Draco terlalu cepat, dia berusaha menyesuaikan. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ , semua tampak mengabur di mata Hermione. Yang tergambar jelas hanya sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang platina, dengan tangan panjang yang tengah menggandengnya.

Draco membawa Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan Hermione di atas ranjangnya. Sungguh, Hermione tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang Draco lakukan. Dia diam melihati Draco yang bergerak membuka lemari pakaian, mengeluarkan sebuah _hodie_ berwarna hitam dan mengambil benda sejenis salep.

"Ganti bajumu, lalu oleskan ini." Draco melemparnya dengan kedua benda itu, lalu Hermione menangkap dengan sigap. Dia tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya memperhatikan Draco yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil menutup pintu.

 _Dia tidak tampak seperti bad boy, hm._

* * *

 **The end of chapter 2**

wow responnya cukup mengagumkan. hehe. terima kasih sudah me- _review, favorite,_ dan _follow._ Semoga ini tidak terlalu lama membuat kalian menunggu. Kalo ada dari kalian yang ingin mengenal saya, bisa cari saya di sosial media: /viniellen tapi tolong jangan anon ya. hehehe

 **balasan review:**

 **yellowers:** iya ini MA. hehehe, biar _safe._ oke ini sudah di update, selamat membaca hehehe

 **who:** wks haruskan saya ganti dengan capslock? x'v wkwk saya gak tega langsung ngasih ke adegan _u-know-what_ nanti yang baca bisa langsung main menjustifikasi aja. wkwk itu memang gak niat disensor, cuma diberi jeda aja kok hehe.

 **Aurora:** sudah dilanjut :) hehehe

 **HiggsLovegood4:** _thank you_ hehehe. memang jumlah _words_ selalu segini :)

 **DRSagitarius:** aw, _thanks_ hehehe ini sudah dilanjut :)

 **meilania:** hehehe liat aja nanti. ini kan masih _chap_ awal :D

 **swift:** yap _another_ Dramione _fic_. hehehe. makasih semangatnya :) sekarang sudah dilanjut hehehe

 **reader** : sudah dilanjut :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: VJMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

"Granger!" Yang dipanggil berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suaranya diteriakkan di antara kerumunan murid di koridor. Bel istirahat baru saja dibunyikan. Dan di antara kebisingan, bisa dibilang bahwa telinga Hermione cukup tajam untuk bisa mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Hermione memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Murid itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan sejuta pesona yang dia miliki. Beberapa murid perempuan melirik ke arahnya dengan kagum yang tak bisa dihindari. Murid itu tampak cocok dengan seragam sekolah. Ada _headphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya. Kabel _headphone_ tersebut menjuntai jatuh ke bawah dan terhubung ke dalam ponsel yang tersimpan di balik saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau yang memanggilku?" Tanya Hermione tak yakin. Dia hanya bingung untuk alasan apa dirinya dipanggil. Mereka tidak saling berteman.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Murid tersebut justru bertanya tak percaya ketika Hermione menjawab panggilannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan seseorang yang menumpahkan sup mendidih padaku?" Hermione kembali menjawab disertai dengan intonasi bercanda. Dia tidak murid di depannya ini mengira dirinya masih menyimpan kekesalan karena insiden beberapa hari lalu.

"Dengan tidak sengaja." Ralatnya. "Kukira kau lupa. Kita hanya saling melihat sebentar saja. Ingatanmu cukup bagus juga."

"Terima kasih. Jadi?"

"Aku Nate. Nate Phillips." Nate mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu Hermione yang masih tidak mengerti memutuskan untuk menjabat tangan Nate. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk kejadian tempo hari. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku mencarimu dari sejak insiden itu, tapi aku baru mendapat kesempatan itu sekarang."

"Oh, bukan masalah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula lukanya terus membaik sekarang. Jangan khawatir." Hermione memberi senyum di akhir kalimat. Dia tidak menyangka Nate berusaha selama beberapa hari ini untuk mencari dan menemukannya.

Nate membalas dengan tersenyum juga. "Kau membuatku lega dan merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Ya, perutku mulai lapar."

"Ayo pergi bersama." Dan mereka melangkah, diiringi tatapan murid-murid.

Ketika Hermione dan Nate akhirnya duduk di tempat biasa Hermione bersama Ginny dan Astoria melewatkan jam istirahat mereka, tidak berapa lama kemudian kedua sahabat Hermione datang. "Wow, lihat siapa yang bersama dengan kita saat ini. Hai, Phillips." Astoria meletakkan baki makanannya dan mulai duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Hai, Greengrass."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hermione memandang Astoria bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi kau tahu aku pasti mengetahui setiap siswa populer di Hogwarts." Astoria menjawab dengan bangga sambil tertawa. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Hal itu memang benar. Pergaulan Astoria sangat luas. Meski tidak mengenal, tapi Astoria selalu tahu nama siapa-siapa saja orang yang ditemuinya.

Ginny di tempat kedua dalam hal pergaulan, dia tak kalah dari Astoria, tapi Ginny sedikit lebih cuek dengan orang-orang. Dia punya kepribadian yang sedikit sarkastik. Tapi itulah hal yang menyenangkan darinya.

Sementara Hermione hanya terlalu _clueless_ dan terpaku dengan kehidupan sekolahnya. Tipikal perempuan yang memiliki fisik menarik, namun mungkin memiliki kehidupan sosial yang membosankan ─begitu pandangan orang-orang─.

Ginny lalu berkenalan dengan Nate Phillips, dan mereka semua bicara begitu seru dan sangat nyambung. Nate laki-laki yang menyenangkan, begitu pandangan Hermione. Tidak banyak lelaki yang bisa betah mengobrol lama dengan kelompok perempuan, membahas banyak hal-hal. Jadi siang itu sedikit berbeda karena Nate hadir berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ketika tengah asik tertawa, Hermione secara tak sengaja menemukan sesosok Draco dalam pandangannya. Laki-laki berambut platina dan bermata abu-abu itu berjalan dengan tenang dan juga acuh. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana beberapa siswi Hogwarts memandangnya penuh pujaan. Dia hanya berjalan seolah dia tak ada apa pun lalu duduk bergabung dengan dua orang temannya; Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini.

Hermione seperti di luar kendali tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sang Casanova yang tak tersentuh itu. Mata cokelatnya terus memperhatikan sosok Draco, seolah dia tertarik seperti magnet. Merasa dilihati, Draco akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu mata kelabunya menemukan siapa sosok yang membuatnya merasa dilihati.

Hermione terkesiap. Draco menangkap basahnya. Secepat yang dia bisa dia memutuskan kontak mata, kembali menghadap teman-temannya. Jantungnya berdebar. Hermione memegangi dadanya, mengelusnya pelan. Darahnya dilanda kepanikan dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Draco setelah ini? Mengapa pula dia tak bisa berhenti melihati Draco?

"Hei, Astoria. Aku ingin pinjam temanmu sebentar. Granger?" Hermione kembali terkesiap, dia mendongak kepada pemilik suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemuka Draco berdiri di depannya.

"Hah?" Seperti orang bodoh Hermione menyahut tanpa sadar. Sulit untuk bisa fokus di saat seperti ini ketika dia terlampau terkejut dan tak percaya. Hal-hal seperti menjadi sulit dicerna baginya.

"Kupikir kita punya urusan, Granger." Satu senyuman menyeringai membingkai di bibir Draco. "Jadi, kenapa tak angkat pantatmu dari kursi sekarang?"

Wajah Hermione perlahan bersemu merah. Habislah dia sekarang. Draco pasti akan membuatnya malu. Dia menunduk sedetik penuh sesal dan malu, lantas mulai bangkit berdiri. "Bagus. Ikut denganku, Granger. Kau tidak ingin kita bicara disini, bukan?"

Hermione tak mengucap kata sedikit pun. Raut wajahnya berubah memelas dan menahan malu. Dia bahkan tak berani menoleh sedikit pun kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Dia berjalan mengikuti kemana Draco melangkah ke depannya.

Ketika keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong, Draco menutup pintunya. "Kau memperhatikanku." Draco langsung bicara ke poin utama. Hal itu membuat Hermione bersemu merah, sangat malu. Dia tak ingin mengaku, tapi mengelak akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh karena jelas-jelas Draco sudah menangkap basah dirinya.

"Lalu?" Hermione balik bertanya. Dan itu membuat kening Draco mengerut bingung.

 _Wow._ Draco bergumam terkejut di dalam hati. Dia tak menyangka Hermione hanya akan membalasnya semudah itu. Dia pikir gadis itu mungkin akan mengelak, mencari alibi, atau enggan mengaku karena gengsi yang dia miliki. Draco sungguh tidak menggerti dengan Hermione. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan semua gadis ketika dia tertangkap basah ─mengelak dan menyangkal sebisa mungkin─?

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dariku?"

"Dan kenapa itu begitu penting untuk kau ketahui?"

Cerdas. Sungguh Hermione memberi jawaban yang cerdas. Dia tidak membiarkan Draco mendapatkan kepuasan dengan menerima dan mendengar jawabannya yang pasrah. Dia sudah cukup malu tertangkap basah, jadi dia tidak akan membuat dirinya lebih malu daripada ini

"Hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau perhatikan dariku." Draco melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak yang dia miliki dengan Hermione.

Melihat Draco bergerak maju mendekat, Hermione diselimuti kegugupan. Ingatannya terlempar saat Draco membukakannya pintu hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Itu sangat mengganggu, sungguh. Meski pun panas. "Uh, mundur, Malfoy." Hermione merentangkan tangannya ke depan, menghalau Draco.

Setidaknya Draco harus berjarak satu meter darinya. Ini sungguh canggung bagi Hermione. Entah mengapa. Aneh pula, jika dipikir-pikir. Nate bahkan duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dia tidak merasakan kecanggungan dan kegugupan seperti yang dia rasakan jika Draco berusaha datang mendekat.

"Kau gugup?" Draco tersenyum meringai lagi dan Hermione tidak menyukainya. Itu seperti senyuman jahat yang menyimpan sejuta rencana licik.

"Apa pun yang kupikirkan tentangmu bukankah itu tidak penting? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Malfoy. Penilaianku tak 'kan berpengaruh pada apa pun." Hermione menjawab dengan gugup dan panik sambil melangkah mundur. Pasalnya, Draco enggan berhenti. Dan sejauh apa pun jarak yang bisa Hermione ciptakan untuk dirinya dan Draco, dia akan melakukan itu semampunya.

"Maka, beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun, Malfoy." Hermione melangkah mundur dengan waspada. Namun kini dia tak lagi bisa bergerak. Dia telah terjebak. Dinding di belakangnya telah menjadi penghalang. "Stop!"

Seringai Draco semakin terkembang ke atas. "Jawab aku, Granger. Apa sulitnya menjawab? Bukankah kau selalu menjadi yang pertama menjawab setiap kali pertanyaan diajukan oleh para guru?" Draco tak berhenti melangkah. Dia tidak mengindahkan suara keras Hermione yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Hermione menutup mata rapat-rapat ketika tangannya tak mampu menghalau Draco. Dan kini Draco tepat berdiri di depannya, mereka tak berjarak. Hermione seperti tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan. Jadi dia memejamkan mata dengan takut. Terselip kegugupan di antaranya.

"Aku serius, Malfoy. Tak ada. Aku hanya melihatimu saja. Kau puas?"

" _Not really."_

"Jawaban apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!" Hermione dengan mata terpejam sedikit berteriak menyentak Draco kesal. Mengapa Draco tak puas dengan jawabannya? Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan untuk didengar? Hermione menghentakkan kaki satu kali sebagai tambahan dari reaksi kesalnya.

"Baiklah jika memang tidak ada. Lain kali hati-hati, Granger, jika kau ingin memperhatikan seseorang. Jangan sampai dia menangkap basahmu."

Setelahnya Draco menepuk kepala Hermione dua kali dengan pelan lantas keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Hermione sendiri dalam kegugupannya. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat, dan perlahan dia berusaha bernafas kembali normal setelah sedari tadi menahannya. Draco memang sialan karena membawa dampak tersendiri baginya.

Setelah detak jantung dan deru nafasnya kembali normal, Hermione mengintip ke samping untuk memastikan bahwa Draco memang telah keluar dari kelas dan gadis itu mulai mendesah lega. _Nyaris saja!_

Beruntung mulutnya sangat pintar kali ini karena tidak membocorkan isi kepalanya.

* * *

 **the end of chapter 3**

hai maaf saya menghilang lama dan baru update sekarang. kemaren masih belum terlalu fokus untuk menulis, tapi sekarang dalam proses untuk kembali fokus. ya, ada perkembangan lah dibanding yang kemaren.

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah _support_ cerita ini. maaf membuat kalian menunggu.

semua review dibalas disini ya.

 **balasan review:**

 **mikahiro-shinra:** hahaha sabar ya nunggu lime nya :D

 **yellowers:** maaf update lama. hmm, keenakan yang baca kali Draco ngolesin salep ke Herm. hahahah :v

 **mrs. delacour:** maaf ya gak update ASAP

 **Fe97:** ini sudah update :)

 **A.f:** ini sudah update :)

 **princecharming:** heheh terima kasih :) masalah words, saya memang tidak pandai menulis panjang-panjang pada dasarnya. maklumi saja

 **swift:** heheh maaf ya update nya gak cepet. dan masalah words, memang bisanya segini hahaha

 **dragonjun:** thanks :)

 **:** heheh ini sudah dilanjut :)

 **apalo:** kehidupan saya tidak berputar di dunia menulis saja. so, masalah kecepatan update tidak bisa diprediksi. dan terima kasih untuk saran menyelesaikan fic sebelumnya :)

 **ElectraMalfoy:** hahahaha ciya yang seneng baca cerita rated MA :p hmm, kalo sekarang sudah ada perkembangan belom?

 **Ceng:** hehehe ini sudah diupdate :)

 **aquadewi:** saya beri rate M sebagai peringatan dari awal, dan sungguh tidak menarik jika kita langsung ke inti cerita tanpa alur basa-basi :)

 **dewazz:** heheh thanks :)

 **ZeZorena:** thank youuuuu :)

 **ratna:** sudah dilanjut nih :)

 **uchiha:** maaf ya next nya lama. sudah dilanjut nih hehe

 **kyoko:** sudah dilanjut :)

 **ujichan:** hahah tau darimana dia udah gaku kuat liat rambut Hermione basah? :v

 **Riska662:** sudah dilanjut :)

 **Nam NamTae:** draco nya gimana? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: VJMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

 _Flashback_. _. ._

Hermione terdiam, duduk di tepi ranjang Draco begitu dia selesai mengoleskan saleb, mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah _hodie_ hitam dan mempersilahkan sang pemilik kamar untuk kembali masuk. "Um, kau tak ingin turun lagi? Maksudku, kau pasti belum makan." Hermione bertanya kaku. Sejujurnya dia merasa begitu canggung saat ini.

"Kau sendiri juga belum makan." Jawaban Draco membuat Hermione sedikit takjub. Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Draco memperhatikannya?

"Um, ya. Terima kasih untuk jaketnya. Akan kukembalikan begitu selesai kucuci." Draco hanya menjawab Hermione dengan satu kali anggukan saja.

"Sebaiknya kita turun lagi dan makan. Mungkin kau bisa mengikutiku untuk antisipasi agar tak ada kecerobohan lainnya." Ajakan Draco membuat Hermione menganggukkan kepala untuk menurut. Hermione pikir tak ada salahnya mengikuti Draco mengingat siapa laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi mereka keluar lantas turun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi tertunda.

Kali ini Hermione akhirnya berhasil makan berkat Draco. Keduanya sempat menjadi pusat perhatian para murid laki-laki lantaran mereka merasa asing dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Pertama, kedatangan Hermione di asrama laki-laki dan kedua karena Draco tampak _akrab_ dengan Hermione padahal keduanya belum pernah terlihat dimana pun pernah _berdua_. Terlebih karena kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Keduanya makan dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Untuk sejenak Hermione hanya fokus pada makannya sehingga dia begitu mudah untuk mengabaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena dia cukup kelaparan.

Ketika tengah menguyah sayur di mulutnya, Hermione memperlambat kunyahannya karena tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Buru-buru dia menelan. "Oh, astaga." Katanya mencemooh sambil mencebik bibirnya.

Mendengar Hermione buka suara, Draco mengangkat kepala dan melihati Hermione. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengeluh dengan diriku sendiri."

"Lukanya sakit?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, tapi bukan itu."

"Jadi?" Draco semakin bingung. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Payung, Malfoy. Aku bisa pulang dengan payung. Aku sangat bodoh karena tidak berpikir hingga kesana dari tadi."

"Oh, kau benar. Aku juga tak terpikirkan. Kalau begitu selesaikan makanmu dan kita bisa kembali ke kamar. Ada payung di kamarku." Hermione hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban Draco dan menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

* * *

Hermione membuang nafasnya berat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu masuk, ada Astoria dan Ginny yang tengah melihatnya meletakkan payung basah di dekat pintu. Hermione langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang setelah menaruh kantung karton berisi pakaian kotornya. " _So?"_ tanya Astoria.

"Kau pakai _hodie_ siapa? Itu tampak kebesaran di tubuhmu." Ginny menyambung Astoria.

Hermione mengangkat ke atas _hodie_ Draco dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang terluka. "Lihat. Malfoy meminjamkanku. Baju gantiku tertumpah sup panas."

"Oh astaga, 'Mione. Bagaimana bisa?" Astoria langsung berpindah ke ranjang Hermione dan mengamati luka di perut Hermione itu. Ginny yang tadi tengah berbaring di ranjang langsung bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Ginny bertanya juga, merasa khawatir karena lukanya terlihat sedikit buruk.

"Malfoy memberiku saleb. Dia baik juga, menurutku. Tidak seburuk yang selama ini kupikirkan."

"Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi?"

Lalu Hermione mulai menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Insiden mengetuk pintu kamar Draco yang dibuka dengan sosok Draco tanpa busana kecuali selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, obrolan mereka ketika mengeringkan rambut Hermione, makan malam dan sup tumpah, lalu cara Draco menolong Hermione.

Astoria sesekali tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hermione yang dihadapkan dengan sosok Draco yang seperti _itu._ "Kau tahu, ini akan sangat menarik Herm."

Hermione mendengus. "Menarik apanya? Kau tahu, jantungku rasanya mau lepas."

"Itu maksud Astoria, Hermione. Kau tak pernah deg-degan karena seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama."

Hermione tak mampu menjawab karena dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dalam hati dia juga baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ginnya adalah benar. Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pemikiran itu membuat Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutup _hodie_.

Astoria membuang nafas dengan tenang. Dia memegang kedua lengan Hermione. "Sekarang aku mau kau jujur, Hermione. Kau deg-degan ketika melihat Draco yang seperti itu. Bagaimana menurutmu tubuh Draco?"

Hermione diam, tak segera menjawab. Matanya melirik Astoria dan Ginny bergantian. Keduanya menatap Hermione penuh rasa penasaran. "Pertanyaan macam apa ini. Ayolah." Keluhnya.

"Jawab saja. Kami hanya ingin tahu." Ginny menyahut dari tempatnya duduk.

Menelan ludah, Hermione diam-diam merasa jantungnya sedikit kembali berdetak tak karuan. _Haruskah aku jujur?_ " _Well,_ dia panas. Maksudku, ya, dia punya otot yang bagus."

Astoria tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Berarti kau normal."

" _What?!"_ Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku memang normal, asal tahu saja. Aku hanya tidak menemukan ketertarikan pada siapa pun saat ini, Astoria."

Ginny menggeleng. "Tidak lagi. Kau terkena pesona Malfoy, Hermione."

Astoria mengangguk setuju dengan mantap.

"Apa? Tidak! Itu hanya sebuah reaksi karena kalian tahu, bukan, aku ini tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki mana pun sebelumnya."

"Ya, Hermione, tapi tak semua perempuan akan deg-degan ketika melihat tubuh laki-laki. Begini saja, kenapa tak kita buktikan?"

"Buktikan apa?"

"Ginny, kemari." Astoria meminta Ginny untuk datang mendekat. Ginny hanya langsung bergerak turun dari ranjangnya dan pindah ke ranjang Hermione. Ginny duduk bersila, siap mendengarkan ide Astoria.

"Kita buktikan jika kau tertarik pada Draco atau tidak. Tapi kau harus jujur, oke? Begini, kita harus lihat bagaimana kau akan bereaksi pada Draco mulai satu minggu dari sekarang. Jika kau takut melihatnya atau gugup atau jantungmu berdegup lagi, atau apa pun yang kau rasakan setiap kali kau melihat Draco, kau harus memberi tahukannya pada kami, oke?"

"Aku setuju. Kau harus jujur dan jangan mengelak apa pun yang kau rasakan. Kau harus memberi tahu kami, Hermione." Tambah Ginny.

"Oh," Hermione mengerang penuh keluh. Ini tidak akan mudah baginya. Mengapa teman-temannya tak bisa membiarkan kejadian ini berlalu begitu saja? Mengapa mereka harus mengeluarkan ide aneh mereka? "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian begitu ingin aku tertarik pada Malfoy?"

"Sudah saatnya kau mewarna kehidupan SMAmu, Hermione. Bukankah SMA tentang bersenang-senang dengan teman sebaya? Ya, kami tahu kau fokus pada setiap pelajaranmu, tapi kau sudah terlalu lama melupakan kehidupan sosialmu. Kami mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik untukmu, jadi kau tidak akan mudah lupa dengan kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan."

"Percayalah, ini tak akan buruk."

Hermione hanya bisa melirik kedua sahabatnya bergantian sambil membuang nafas lagi dengan berat. _This is gonna be a long journey! Will I survive? What would happen?_

* * *

 **the end of chapter 4**

hai, sorry ngilang lama ya. Saya lagi kecanduan drama korea :v dan untuk masalah rate, saya hanya ingin semuanya aman, jadi yang nunggu ehem-ehemnya, sabar sedikit, oke? bhehehe. oh, dan, maaf karena chap ini pendek, tapi saya sudah siapin chap 5. jadi, mungkin kalian gak akan nunggu lama. chap ini untuk menjelaskan chap sebelumnya kenapa si Hermione ngeliatin si Draco mulu. semoga ngeh sama chap ini ya hehehe.

kalo kalian mau kepoin saya, bisa ke askfm saya. tapi tolong jangan anon yaa hehehe. username saya: viniellen

 **balasan review:**

mikahiro-shinra: hehe iya maaf pendek yaa.

Riska662: hehehe udah terobati penasarannya belom? :D

mrs. delacour: hehehe makasih yaa :)

greykatzanaugen: hehehe thank youuuuu :D

swift: sorry gak ASAP yaa tapi udah di next nih hehehe

narcissy: hehehe makasih. saya usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk memperbanyak scene dramionenya hehehe. masalah panjang pendek, itu tergantung mood saya. tapi biasanya pendek :v tolong maklumi yaa hehehe

rinnarinna: hehehe makasihh :)

Mega Malfoy: hai Mega. hehehe saya usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk panjang pendeknya, maklumi saja yaa ehehehe.

ujichan: cie, kamu memperhatikan Nate Phillips ya hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Astoria langsung mengeluarkan poin utamanya ketika Hermione baru saja kembali duduk. Ginny menopang dagunya di atas meja, mengamati Hermione. Nate Phillips telah pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. Jadi, ini hanya obrolan mereka bertiga dan itu sebabnya Astoria berani bertanya.

" _He got me staring at him._ " Hermione mengeluh pasrah dengan bibir menekuk ke bawah. " _I'm so stupid!"_ tambahnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya, frustasi.

"Kenapa kau melihatinya?"

"Karena setiap kali dia muncul, aku selalu teringat dengan pembicaraan kita malam itu. Ini membuatku gila, oh astaga!"

Ginny justru terbahak. "Malfoy benar-benar memberimu semua dampak, hah? Ini keren." Teman satu kamar Hermione itu kemudian melakukan tos dengan Astoria yang ikut tertawa.

Hermione menjawab dengan putaran mata dan dengusan kecil. "Diamlah kalian."

"Tidak, Hermione. Mari kita rayakan ini."

"Apa lagi idemu kali ini, Astoria? Astaga." Tanya Hermione gemas, memutar mata, dan sambil kembali melanjutkan makan paginya yang tertunda. Dia sungguh tak percaya Astoria punya ide lagi. Kapan gadis itu akan kehabisan akal?

"Malam ini kita bisa ke bar, _minum-minum_ , berdansa, pasti menyenangkan!" Astoria mengeluarkan idenya yang menurut Hermione gila. _Dasar ratu pesta!_ Hermione membatin.

Hermione mengangkat tangan setengah tiang ke udara. "Tidak." Gadis itu menolak dengan tegas. "Pertama, ini malam sekolah. Kedua, kau dan Ginny pasti akan membawa Nic dan Harry sementara aku akan jadi _setan_ di antara kalian. Ketiga, aku tidak _minum,_ terlebih lagi mabuk. Keempat, besok aku ada kuis. Jadi, tidak."

"Ayolah, Hermione. Aku tidak akan membawa Nic. Begitu juga Ginny. Ini akan jadi _girls night out._ Kita hanya _minum_. Itu saja. Oke?"

Ginny hanya cekikikan melihat Astoria berusaha merayu Hermione. Hendak menjawab, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Ginny yang sontak membuat gadis itu langsung mengerang sakit. Hermione menjerit terkejut sementara Astoria tersentak ke belakang. Ginny seketika menggeram dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, mencari siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

Adalah Pansy Parkinson, perempuan yang sudah berani mencari masalah dengan Ginny. Keduanya terkenal tidak akur di sekolah. Entah apa yang menjadi awal mula permusuhan mereka, tapi yang semua orang tahu mereka sering sekali bertengkar hebat. Seperti saat ini, Pansy baru saja mencari masalah lagi. "Sialan kau, jalang!" Ginny langsung menjambak rambut Pansy yang terurai.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Para murid laki-laki seketika berteriak menyemangati keduanya untuk lebih jauh bertengkar sambil bertepuk tangan. Ginny dan Pansy sudah saling menjambak dan memaki satu sama lain sedari tadi. Sementara Hermione dan Astoria bingung, berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Hermione, _keep your eyes on them, okay? I'll get Draco here."_

Mata Hermione seketika membulat begitu mendengar nama Draco disebut. " _What?! Why?"_

"Hanya dia yang bisa melerai! Kau tahu Pansy takut dengan Draco. Aku harus cepat sebelum ada professor yang melihat." Astoria langsung berlari meninggalkan Hermione yang sekarang mendadak _blank_. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Astoria lantas segera kembali, datang bersama dengan Draco dan dua temannya, Blaise Zabini dan juga Theodore Nott. Sebelum mencoba menghentikan Ginny dan Pansy Parkinson, atensi abu-abu Draco bertemu dengan _hazel_ Hermione. Mata yang saling menatap itu membuat Hermione gugup. Dia meremas lipatan rok seragam sekolahnya untuk menahan reaksi gugupnya. Dia hanya diam, matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan Draco. Theodore Nott menarik Ginny, sementara Blaise Zabini menarik Pansy. Draco berdiri untuk menghalangi kedua perempuan yang ketika berkelahi bisa menjadi ganas seperti singa betina.

" _Stop it. Geez, don't you guys tired?"_

"Dra ─Draco." Pansy berkata terbata-bata ketika sadar siapa yang melerainya dengan Ginny.

"Aku mau sarapanku tenang, oke? Berhentilah membuat keributan, Parkinson. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jangan membuat kebisingan. Harus sampai kalian aku melerai kalian berdua?"

"Dia yang memulai, Malfoy! Dia memukul kepalaku." Ginny tak terima disalahkan. Jadi dia membela diri.

"Aku tahu, Weasley. Diamlah. Granger, bawa temanmu pergi. Dan kau Parkinson, cukup untuk hari ini, oke?" Blaise lantas melepas Pansy Parkinson dan gadis itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Antek-antek Pansy langsung mengikuti di belakang, membubarkan kerumunan murid-murid.

Hermione menarik lengan Ginny dan membawanya untuk kembali duduk. "Minum dulu." Hermione menyodorkan gelas minuman Ginny. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ginny langsung meminumnya sambil membuang nafas kesalnya.

" _Thanks, Draco."_ Hermione bisa mendengar Astoria mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Draco. Setelah kepergian Draco berama Theo dan Blaise, Astoria kembali bergabung bersama mereka dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Kemana Harry?" Hermione bertanya penasaran. Biasanya dia akan datang ketika situasi seperti ini terjadi, tapi pagi ini laki-laki itu tidak muncul untuk menolong kekasih tercintanya.

Ginny masih bersumpah serapah setelah dia menelan minumnya. "Harry ada rapat dengan anggota tim bola. Dia kapten, bisa apa selain menjalankan tanggung jawabnya?" Ginny akhirnya menjawab setelah sumpah serapahnya selesai. Dengusan di akhir jawabnnya membuat Hermione tahu jika Ginny kesal.

Hermione mendesah, sisi malaikatnya keluar lagi. Dia tak suka ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa sedikit tega dengan orang lain? "Baiklah, kita pergi malam ini. Untukmu, Ginny. Demi menghiburmu."

"OH YAS!" Astoria menepuk tangannya satu kali penuh semangat.

* * *

"Pesankan aku apa saja, non alkohol." Ujar Hermione pada Astoria yang pergi ke bar untuk memesan minuman. Sementara dirinya pergi duduk ke meja di pojok ruangan yang dekat dengan dinding kaca sehingga jika dia bosan, dia bisa memandang keluar, melihat jalanan.

Ginny dan Harry pergi menyusul Astoria untuk memesan minuman mereka. Ya, Harry akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka bertiga karena merasa bahwa dia perlu menghibur kekasihnya. Beruntung bahwa Astoria tidak membawa Nic, sehingga dirinya tidak harus berakhir sebagai lalat pengganggu.

Astoria datang membawa minuman dengan Harry dan Ginny di belakangnya yang sambil saling berangkulan mesra. Astoria nampak tak terganggu dengan pemandangan sahabatnya tersebut. "Nih." Astoria meletakkan minuman milik Hermione di atas meja lantas duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Sementara Harry dan Ginny duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau dan Nic, Astoria?" Harry bertanya setelah menyesap birnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kami akan putus." Astoria menjawab santai tanpa rasa sedih sedikit pun. "Kau tahu bukan, Nic tidak pernah serius."

Hermione membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' karena tak ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia tidak begitu tahu banyak tentang Nic. Bahkan sejujurnya, dia tahu bahwa ada seorang laki-laki di sekolahnya bernama Nic Dallas karena sahabatnya berpacaran dengan laki-laki _itu._

"Lebih baik kau yang memutuskannya sebelum Nic yang memutusmu, Tori." Ginny menyahut memberi masukan. Astoria mengangguk mengerti. "Jangan biarkan dia yang memutusmu atau dia akan sangat bangga dengan itu. Ini perang, kau tahu."

"Perang apanya? Ini hanya persoalan siapa yang akan mengakhiri lebih dulu." Hermione tiba-tiba menimpali obrolan ketiganya.

"Bahkan persoalan semacam itu bisa jadi sebuah masalah, Hermione. Ini yang harus kau pelajari jika kau nanti punya pacar yang tidak serius denganmu. Dengarkan baik-baik, oke?" Astoria menjelaskan.

Hermione mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Baginya ini aneh. "Ini masalah harga diri, Hermione. Siapa yang memutus lebih dulu adalah sebuah hal penting. Kenapa? Karena jika Nic memutuskanku lebih dulu, dia pasti merasa bangga karena berhasil mencampakkan orang seperti _ku_. Kau mengerti bukan? Nic, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tipe laki-laki brengsek yang akan bangga dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat dengan perempuan semacam _aku._ Kau paham maksudku?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jika aku yang memutuskannya lebih dulu, maka dia akan merasa seperti 'Sial, si Greengrass itu mencampakkanku!' dan itu akan membuatnya menyesal, atau setidaknya itu akan membuat _mood_ -nya buruk. Dia tidak akan merasakan kemenangan atau kebanggan. Semacam itulah."

Sekali lagi Hermione mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti."

" _Good girl."_ Astoria tersenyum padanya.

Lalu mereka lanjut bicara ke topik lainnya sambil sesekali Harry mencium kepala Ginny atau memeluknya. Ginny juga nampak manja dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. "Kalian romantis dan itu membuatku muak." Astoria berujar dengan menampilkan muka jijiknya disertai dengan juluran lidah.

"Ya, tapi kalian cocok bersama." Hermione menimpali. Matanya kemudian melempar pandangan ke arah lain dan seketika matanya membulat lebar. " _Shit!"_ umpatnya tak sadar.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Astoria di sebelah Hermione sontak refleks bertanya. Hermione membungkuk dalam-dalam, berusaha membuat dirinya tak tampak. Astoria menengok ke seisi bar untuk mencari tahu kenapa. "Wow, lihat siapa yang datang."

"Kau sengaja merencanakan ini?!" Hermione bertanya kesal dengan volume suara yang rendah, seperti orang berbisik. Matanya melotot pada Astoria.

" _Of course not! Hell,_ aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa Draco akan kemari. _I swear,_ Hermione!"

Hermione mendesah, menggerutu, mendengus kesal. Ginny dan Harry ikut menoleh ke seisi bar dan mereka langsung tahu apa sebab yang membuat seorang Hermione Granger seperti ini. "Ada apa antara kau dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Hanya dia yang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

" _Nothing._ " Hermione memberikan senyum garingnya.

Astoria mendadak memegang tangan Hermione. " _Come on, Hermione. Lets give them some time alone._ Jangan jadi pengganggu Ginny dan Harry."

" _No!_ Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Kalau kau mau menemuinya, kau sendiri saja. Aku tetap disini."

"Ayolah, Hermione. Apa kau mau melihat Harry dan Ginny saling bercumbu?"

Mendengar itu, seketika Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. " _What?! Ew! No!"_

" _Then get your ass up!"_

Hermione memasang wajah pasrah penuh sesalnya. Dengan terpaksa dia bangkit berdiri sambil membawa minumannya, membiarkan Astoria menarik tangannya pergi. Sementara Hermione terlihat sekali sedang dalam _mood_ 'Oh-Tuhan-kenapa-ini-harus-terjadi-kepadaku' beda halnya dengan Astoria yang tampak semangat dan ceria untuk mendekatkan sahabatnya dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Hai, kalian." Sapa Astoria begitu dia sampai di meja Draco. Hermione tak mampu bergerak, dia hanya diam menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Hai Astoria." Theo terlebih dulu menyapa.

"Biarkan kami bergabung, ya. Kami sedang memberi waktu untuk Ginny berduaan dengan Harry."

Hermione kemudian langsung duduk dan meletakkan minumannya di atas meja setelah diajak Astoria untuk duduk. Di depannya tepat ada Draco yang sedang melihatinya dengan kening berkerut. Di sebelah Draco ada Theo, lalu Blaise. "Apa kau memang sependiam ini, Granger?" Draco bertanya sambil menyesap bir miliknya.

"Tolong jangan bicara denganku, _please_. Anggap saja aku tak ada." Hermione menyahut masih dengan tetap menunduk. Jantungnya sedang bergumuruh sekarang. Dan dia benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman ada disini bersama orang-orang ini.

"Dia kenapa?" Blaise bertanya pada Astoria yang dijawab gadis itu dengan bahu yang terangkat.

"Apa kau tak tahu sopan santun, Granger? Kau harus menatap mata lawan bicaramu jika bicara." Draco sekali lagi memancingnya.

Hermione berbisik merutuk lalu mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Draco, tepat di lensa abu-abunya. "Kau mau bicara denganku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tapi tingkahmu aneh. Bisakah kau menjadi normal sama seperti saat kau berada di kamarku waktu itu?"

" _Whoa._ Aku tak tahu kau bergaul dengan Draco, Granger." Blaise menyahut terpukau, memasang seringainya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Theo ikut menimpali.

"Tidak!" Hermione menjawa Theo tegas dan cepat. Dia memilih membuang muka ke luar dinding kaca dan memandang pemandangan di luar sambil meminum minumannya. Hermione kembali meletakkan gelasnya dan membuang nafas keras. "Huh! Begini, _boys_ , aku hanya meminjam jasanya pada waktu itu. Paham?"

"Jasa macam apa sampai kalian ada di kamar?" Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hermione menggeram. Dia salah memilih kata-kata. "Astoria, jelaskan sesuatu!" Dia mengguncang tangan Astoria, meminta bantuan. Atau mungkin pertanggung jawaban. Tapi Astoria hanya tertawa lebar mendengarkan semua percakapan ini.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Herm." Astoria melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

* * *

 **the end of chapter 5**

hai, saya melakukan _fast update_ untuk chapter 5 ini karena sedang semangat dibanjiri banyak ide. semoga ke depannya juga bisa tetap update ya. doakan saya.

kalau kalian mau tanya" atau mau kenal saya, bisa PM saya atau mungkin ask saya di askfm. tolong jangan anon yaa hehehe. usernamenya: viniellen

 _spoiler:_ mungkin chap depan ada ehem-ehemnya.

 **balasan review:**

mikahiro-shinra: hehehe sudah kilat niiihhh

swift: sudah dilanjut! hehehhe


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di sekitaran. sebaiknya dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Satu minggu yang berjalan cepat. Tahu-tahu seluruh murid Hogwarts sudah akan bertemu lagi dengan akhir pekan. Ini hari Jumat, berarti libur dua hari mereka telah menunggu. Satu minggu ini Hermione sukses menghindari Draco Malfoy. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Nate Phillips berdua saja, sampai murid-murid di sekolah mereka mengira keduanya berpacaran.

"Tidak, kau tidak bias lolos dari kami lagi, Hermione." Astoria mencegat Hermione yang telah tampak siap melarikan diri lagi dari dua orang sahabatnya.

Astoria menahan siku Hermione. Mereka ada di tengah koridor dan itu menarik perhatian teman-teman mereka. "Lepas, Tori." Hermione minta dilepaskan.

"Oke, tapi kau tidak boleh kabur."

"Aku mau ke perpus." Hermione berdalih.

"Oke, kami ikut denganmu."

Mendengar jawaban Astoria yang keras kepala, Hermione hanya mampu mendengus dan tidak memberi respon lebih. Ginny sedari tadi belum mengatakan sesuatu, dia masih tetap diam bahkan ketika dia dan Astoria sudah berjalan mengekori Hermione ke perpustakaan.

Hermione mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam pada penjaga perpus lantas melesat pergi ke rak buku Biologi. "Kenapa kau menghindari kami?" Ginny mulai bertanya ketika tak ada siapa pun di sekitar mereka.

Ini dia, sesi introgasi dimulai.

"Aku tidak menghindari kalian, aku menghindari Malfoy. Dengar, aku lelah dan aku tidak peduli dengan seluruh hal tentang Malfoy. Jadi kalian bisa berhenti untuk mencoba memasangkanku dengan Malfoy." Hermione pada akhirnya mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Dia benar-benar kesal jika dua sahabatnya ini mulai membawa-bawa Malfoy dalam hal apa pun.

Dan bagi Hermione jika dengan menjauh dari Malfoy berarti menjauh juga dari kedua temannya, itu tidak masalah. Dia pasti akan menemukan cara nantinya untuk bisa _kembali_ pada teman-temannya tanpa ada bayang-bayang Malfoy.

Hermione mengambil langkah tegas untuk permasalahan ini, karena Astoria benar-benar mengesalkannya setengah mati. Setelah bicara, dia berbalik menghadap rak buku dan mulai membaca judul-judul buku yang ada.

"Apa aku terlalu jauh mendorongmu?" Astoria bertanya, mulai menyadari sikapnya yang mungkin saja keterlaluan.

"Kau pikir Hermione masih akan menjauhi kita jika kau tidak mendorongnya untuk bersatu dengan Malfoy terlalu jauh?" Pertanyaan Ginny membuat Astoria terpojok dan tertohok meski sahabatnya itu tidak menggunakan nada yang menyudutkan. Dia menyadarinya sekarang.

"Oh, Hermione," Astoria menunjukkan penyesalannya. Dia maju untuk menyentuh tangan Hermione. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Hermionelalu berbalik lagi menghadap sahabatnya, tersenyum, menerima penyesalan dan permintaan maaf sahabatnya itu. Tangannya menggenggam kedua lengan Astoria. " _It's okay,_ Tori. Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi kau juga harus sadar bahwa setiap orang punya masa dan waktunya sendiri untuk mengalami hal-hal _romance-_ nya."

Astoria tampak menyesal, mengulum senyum rasa bersalahnya. Dia lalu maju selangkah untuk memeluk Hermione.

"Oke, hentikan dramanya. Aku seperti baru saja nonton opera sabun." Suara Ginny yang sarkatis menginterupsi, membuat Astoria dan Hermione tertawa. Kini mereka telah _kembali._

Ketiganya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk kembali ke asrama karena ini sudah jam pulang, bahkan lorong sekolah telah sepi dari murid-murid.

"Oh, aku ingat, nanti malam ada acara api unggun dan pesta di Hutan Terlarang, kalian mau datang?" Astoria bertanya, mereka masih berjalan kembali ke asrama. Kemeja seragamnya sudah dikeluarkannya dari dalam rok. Ginny masih terlihat rapi, begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Ginny memberikan anggukan. "Aku datang. Ada Harry di sana."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ginny, Astoria dan Ginny menoleh pada Hermione. Mereka menatapnya untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi Hermione menggeleng, jelas bukan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. "Tidak, aku akan pulang malam ini. Aku rindu kamarku."

Astoria menghela nafas. "Oke, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, sms aku atau Ginny ya."

"Oke." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berpisah di lorong karena Astoria berbeda kamar dengan Ginny dan Hermione. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Dia merasa lelah. Ginny memilih duduk di ranjangnya, mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. "Kau yakin mau pulang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu?"

"Aku khawatir kau akan kecewa. Kau tahu, maksudku orang tuamu." Ginny tak enak hati mengatakannya secara terang-terangan pada Hermione, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Dia tahu alasan Hermione memilih tinggal di asrama dari pada di rumah adalah karena dia membenci pertengkaran orang tuanya.

Semua orang pasti akan mengira bahwa Hermione adalah cewek baik-baik yang punya keluarga harmonis yang selalu mendukungnya penuh, terlebih dia sangat pintar di sekolah. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah mereka salah mengira demikian karena pasalnya, orang tua Hermione tidak lagi hidup rukun, mereka punya masalah dan mereka saling menyalahkan. Pertengkaran bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka hindari.

"Aku akan mencoba bertahan. Jika aku gagal, aku akan kembali kesini."

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Harry akan datang." Ginny meninggalkan senyumnya sebelum dia bangkit dan mulai keluar dari kamar sambil membawa peralatan mandinya.

* * *

Hermione menggeram di ranjangnya, fokusnya hilang sejak kedua orang tuanya mulai bertengkar di lantai bawah. Suara teriakan mereka terdengar hingga ke dalam kamarnya, membuat Hermione kesal. Awalnya dia mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi rasanya dia tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Ini terlalu mengesalkan, membuatnya stres dan benci. Tidak, dia tidak membenci kedua orang tuanya, dia hanya membenci situasinya. Hermione membuang bukunya ke lantai, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun, bertatap muka dengan orang tuanya. " _Can't you stop yelling and screaming and fighting while I'm here? Please!"_

Hermione benar-benar lelah menghadapi pertengkaran orang tuanya. Dia pulang karena dia rindu rumahnya, rindu ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi pertengkaran tak berujung orang tuanya adalah hal yang menjengkelkan. Perlahan air mata Hermione menyusut jatuh, pancaran matanya menunjukkan bagaimana dia hancur menghadapi keluarganya.

Hermione berjalan dengan langkah besar dan cepat keluar dari rumahnya. Di belakang, ibu dan ayahnya memanggilnya berulang kali, tapi Hermione sama sekali tak peduli. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Hermione berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihat sebuah bangku taman. Dia menghampiri bangku taman itu dan duduk, menghentikan tangisnya.

Hatinya dikuasai marah, dia begitu kesal hingga kini dia tengah memikirkan caranya untuk membuat orang tuanya marah, sama seperti bagaimana dirinya dibuat marah oleh orang tuanya. Dia memikirkan apa yang kira-kira bisa dia lakukan.

 _Mabuk? Tidak, itu belum cukup._

Merokok? Tidak, Hermione benci rokok.

Seks? Itu bukan ide yang buruk untuk balas dendam. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk juga di sisi lain, mengingat hal tersebut bagi Hermione adalah sesuatu yang harusnya dia hindari dan tidak dia lakukan. Tapi dia tahu bahwa hal itu akan cukup membuat orang tuanya marah. Orang tuanya bukanlah tipe yang terlalu setuju dengan hal-hal semacam seks bebas.

 _Mabuk dan melakukan seks?_ Hell _ya!_

Hermione memilih opsi terakhir sebagai caranya untuk balas dendam. Namun sedetik kemudia dia mulai terngiang perbincangannya dengan Draco Malfoy ketika berada di kamar laki-laki itu.

" _They say good girl is just a bad girl that haven't been caught."_

Hermione mendengus. Kemarin dia begitu tersinggung dengan kalimat itu bahkan sangat ingin mendebatinya. Tapi sekarang dia justru bagian dari jenis good girl yang Draco Malfoy katakan. Ternyata dia tidak lebih dari seorang yang naïf dan dia baru sadar sekarang. Ini menyebalkan.

Hermione berpikir lagi apakah dia harus melakukan ini atau tidak.

 _"Oh,_ _screw it!"_ Pada akhirnya, Hermione bergumam demikian dengan kesal dan mengambil keputusan untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak peduli meski dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk pembalasan dendamnya.

Dia sudah memikirkan keputusannya dengan cukup matang, juga berpikir tentang dengan siapa dia akan mabuk dan tentang dengan siapa dia akan melakukan pelepasan perawannya.

Hanya satu orang yang terbesit di dalam kepalanya.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 6**

haiiii. oke, sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena lama updatenya. beneran deh, saya udah ngebet banget nulis chapter 6 sejak update chapter 5 kemaren, tapi laptop saya malah rusak (anjing emang (sorry for swearing) saya ngetik ini numpang di komputer temen (ngenes banget). dan sorry karena ehem-ehem yang saya janjiin malah gak ada sama sekali. tapi ini bakal ada di chapter depan (bakal diupdate beberapa hari lagi). sorry for letting you down.

saya bingung kemaren gimana cara ngasih tau ke kalian kalau laptop saya lagi rusak dan belum bisa update.

 **balasan review:**

aquadewi: udah minum obat batuk? hehehe

wlndrth: huhuh sorry gak fast update

hikari: thank you, sorry gak cepet update ya

ranchan: ahahah haruskah Draco jadi lebih sarkastik lagi?

swift: haii, maaf gak ada ehem-ehemnya yaaa.

Mhey-chan: draco belum menyukai hermione dan bukan mempermainkan hermione, dia cuma seneng aja bercandaan sama hermione karena hermione punya respon yang menurut draco lucu. dan hermione kenapa selalu canggung, karena dia bukan tipikal cewe yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran cowo di sekelilingnya, draco hanya terlalu hot aja, apalagi draco buka pintu dalam keadaan yang tanpa apa pun kecuali selembar handuk. gitu hehehe

Dinamrdliana: sorry lamaaaa

Rikarika: awww love you too, thank you commentnya hehehe seneng banget deh bacanya

Kazamuchi: iyaa ini diupdate heheheh


	7. Chapter 7

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

 **Ps: sebelum membaca, mungkin kalian bisa menyiapkan lagu gnash - I hate u I love u**

Ada alasan mengapa Hermione memilih Draco Malfoy sebagai orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan keperawanannya. Meski dia tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy karena tingkahnya, tapi untuk mencari _image_ seorang _bad boy_ , tidak ada yang lebih baik selain Draco Malfoy.

Pertama, Draco Malfoy memang seorang _bad boy_. Kedua, laki-laki itu punya _abs_ yang menarik untuk dilihat, tubuh yang menggiurkan kaum hawa. Secara penampilan, Draco Malfoy tidak bisa dikategorikan ke dalam kelompok laki-laki yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Ketiga, perempuan di sekolah Hermione bilang Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _sex god_ , jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa Draco bisa melakukan hal _itu_ dengan baik (untuk mengurangi penyesalan Hermione).

Hermione mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana jinsnya lalu menelepon Astoria. Dia pasti tahu dimana Draco Malfoy, atau setidaknya dia memiliki nomor ponsel Draco Malfoy jadi Hermione bisa menghubungi Draco secara langsung dan tanpa perantara. Tapi nomor ponsel Astoria tidak aktif. Hermione berdecak, mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Suara operator yang terdengar bahwa nomor Astoria masih juga tidak aktif.

Hermione lalu mencari kontak lain, dengan menuliskan nama Ginny di layar ponselnya lalu sekejap saja nama Ginny beserta nomor ponselnya langsung tertera. Hermione langsung menekan opsi telepon. Nomor ponsel Ginny tersambung, tapi Ginny tak juga menjawabnya. Hermione memutus panggilannya, lalu mengulang yang dilakukannya sekali lagi. Tapi Ginny juga tidak menjawabnya.

Hermione membuang nafasnya mulai berjalan lagi untuk mencari taksi. Matanya melirik ke depan dan menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak melewatkan satu taksi pun. Ketika melihat ada taksi yang akan datang, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya lalu melambai memberi tanda.

Taksi tersebut menepi tepat di depan Hermione dan perempuan itu langsung masuk dan menutup pintu. "Hogwarts High School _please."_

Sang supir langsung membawa taksinya pergi ke arah tujuan setelah mendengar jawaban Hermione. Hermione beruntung bahwa dia menyimpan ponsel dan sejumlah uang di dalam celananya karena dia tahu dia tidak mungkin langsung kembali ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan jantungnya berdetak cepat karena dia tahu dia sangat gugup untuk hal gila ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti dan mundur karena baginya ini adalah keharusan. Dia harus memberi pelajaran pada sedikit orang tuanya sehingga orang tuanya sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan menghancurkan anak satu-satunya mereka.

Ponsel yang digenggam Hermione bergetar, memberi tahukan bahwa dia memiliki satu pesan baru. Hermione membukanya dan melihat bahwa nama pengirimnya adalah ibunya.

 _Hermione, kemana kau pergi? Mum dan dad minta maaf._

Pesan itu justru semakin membuat Hermione hancur. Mereka minta maaf, tapi tidak pernah belajar untuk berhenti melakukan kesalahan mereka. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mengulang pertengkaran itu terus menerus.

Hermione mengacuhkan pesan itu, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas. Dia memandang keluar jendela, berharap segera tiba di Hogwarts.

Rupanya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, karena perjalanannya menuju Hogwarts berlangsung tanpa hambatan, sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya lengang, tidak ada kemacetan dan kebetulan lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna hijau.

Hermione memberikan sejumlah uang kepada supir taksi lalu dia turun. Hal yang menyebalkan yang baru dia sadari dari sekolah tercintanya bahwa sekolahnya adalah sebuah tempat yang cukup luas. Dibalut sepatu, kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah dan dia mengambil jalan pintas menuju Hutan Terlarang. Kawasan sekolah yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu berwarna oranye tidak membuat Hermione gentar dan takut.

Hermione tahu dimana tempat diadakannya pesta itu meski Astoria hanya bilang di Hutan Terlarang. Nyatanya, sejauh dua ratus meter ke dalam hutan, ada sebuah tanah lapang yang kosong. Disanalah para murid Hogwarts biasa membuat pesta api unggun.

Hermione telah memasuki Hutan Terlarang dan ini sangatlah gelap. Dia menyalakan lampu _flash_ kamera di ponselnya sebagai penerangan dan dia bersyukur bahwa baterainya masih memiliki daya yang cukup banyak. Hermione melangkah dengan lebar dan panjang supaya dia segera sampai. Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia mulai mendengar suara musik dan suara orang-orang yang saling berbicara. Senyum di wajahnya sedikit mengembang seirama dengan detakan jantungnya yang bekerja semakin cepat. Kegugupannya semakin nyata.

Semuanya jadi semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya dia tiba di pesta api unggun, dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Draco Malfoy ada di tempat yang sama dengannya sekarang jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk mencari. Semua murid saling mengelompok dan mengobrol, ada gelas plastik yang berisi bir di tangan mereka. Sebagian menikmati alunan musik, menari ria.

Mata _hazel_ -nya mencari-cari berjalan memasuki kerumunan, berharap menemukan keduanya. Lalu dia melihat mereka sedang duduk di atas sebatan pohon yang telah tumbang. Ginny sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada bahu Harry sementara Astoria merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggang Nic. Melihat itu, Hermione membuang nafasnya.

Inilah alasan mengapa dia tidak begitu suka ikut pesta. Pada akhirnya semua memiliki pasangan kecuali dirinya, itu membuatnya seperti tersingkirkan dan berbeda. Berbeda dalam sisi yang negatif meski Hermione juga tidak yakin apa benar-benar negatif.

Hermione melangkah perlahan menghampiri mereka. "Hei."

"Hermione? Kau datang." Astoria mengangkat senyumnya lalu berdiri.

Ginny juga ikut berdiri. "Kau oke?"

Hermione mengangguk pada Ginny lalu mata cokelatnya beralih pada Harry dan Nic. "Hei _boys."_

Harry tersenyum sementara Nic mengangguk dan menggumam sapaannya. "Um, bisa tinggilkan kami bertiga sebentar? Aku perlu bicara dengan pacar-pacar kalian." Hermione bertanya pada para laki-laki dengan raut wajah serius.

"Um, oke aku akan kesana dulu." Nic menjawab.

"Akan kutinggalkan kalian." Harry tersenyum lagi lalu mencium pipi Ginny sebelum dia meninggalkan para perempuan itu bertiga.

Mereka bertiga bergerak duduk, lalu Ginny bertanya karena dia khawatir dengan Hermione. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Draco Malfoy ada disini?"

Ginny mengerutkan dahinya heran. Astoria seketika terlihat bingung. Keduanya saling menatap Hermione penuh tanya, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kau mencari Draco?" Astoria bertanya.

" _I don't undertand,_ Herm." Kata Ginny menggelengkan kepala.

" _Me too."_ Anggukan setuju datang dari Astoria.

Hermione menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tahu ini akan terdengar gila." Dia mulai menjelaskan perlahan. "Tapi aku ingin Malfoy bercinta denganku."

Kedua sahabat Hermione itu sontak melebarkan mata, sangat terkejut. Hermione siang tadi bahkan baru saja menjelaskan bahwa dia lelah, dia tidak peduli dengan Draco Malfoy, dan dia bilang 'berhenti mencoba memasangkanku dengan Malfoy' tapi sekarang mendadak saja dia mencari lelaki itu dan ingin bercinta dengannya.

"Kau bercanda? Apa maksudmu?" Ginny yang pertama bereaksi.

"Kau sadar yang kau katakan? Kau tidak mabuk, kan, 'Mione?" Astoria lalu menimpali.

" _No,_ Tori." Hermione rasanya sangat malas menjelaskan, tapi jelas kedua sahabatnya tak 'kan membiarkannya melakukan ini jika dia tidak memberikan cukup penjelasan. "Begini, orang tuaku bertengkar lagi dan aku benar-benar marah pada mereka sekarang. Aku ingin membuat mereka juga marah padaku, dan ini caranya."

"Kau gila mengorbankan keperawananmu hanya demi membuat orang tuamu marah? Hermione, apa kau se- _desperate_ ini? Kita bisa cari cara lain." Ginny meninggikan suaranya, berkata dengan tidak percaya pada jawaban sahabatnya. Dia jelas tidak setuju.

Astoria menyentuh bahu Hermione. "Ginny benar, kita bisa cari cara lain, tidak harus seperti ini, Hermione."

"Ayolah, percaya padaku. Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat mereka marah, jika kau pikir mabuk dan membolos dan menurunkan nilai, percayalah mereka tidak akan marah besar. Aku memang sudah putus asa, tolong aku."

Ginny menarik tubuh Hermione dan memeluk dari samping. Dia mengusap punggung baginya untuk percaya bahwa Hermione bisa seperti ini, tapi Ginny jelas mengerti bagaimana posisi Hermione karena orang tuanya dulu juga beberapa kali bertengkar hebat.

Astoria juga ikut memeluk Hermione, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah merasa sedih.

"Kau yakin hanya ini caranya?" Ginny bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan dan dia merasakan Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku harap aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa." Astoria berkata lagi dengan nada sedih dan prihatin.

Ginny bergerak untuk melepas pelukan, jadi Astoria juga melepas pelukannya. Ginny memberikan senyum sedihnya. "Draco ada di dekat api unggun, dia bersama anak-anak tim futbol."

"Trims, kalian berdua." Hermione memeluk keduanya lewat rangkulan tangan lalu mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Dia berjalan dengan detak jantung yang bergumuruh menghampiri lelaki itu yang tinggi terlebih dengan rambut pirang platinanya menjadi mudah bagi Hermione untuk mengenalinya dari jauh.

Hermione mendekat, begitu dia berada di belakang Draco, Hermione mengambil tangan lelaki itu dan menariknya. Draco yang menyadari tangannya ditarik, menoleh ke belakang dan dia menemukan Hermione tengah berusaha membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan. Draco membiarkan tangannya ditarik Hermione dan dia hanya berjalan saja.

Ketika sudah cukup jauh dan yakin tak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua, Hermione akhirnya berhenti. Dia berhadapan dengan Draco sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dia sangat gugup sampai Hermione harus menggigit bibir untuk menguatkan dirinya. " _Let's hooked up."_ Hermione memberanikan diri menatap mata abu-abu itu.

Draco tidak langsung memberikan jawaban, dia menatap mata Hermione intens lalu mengernyit bingung dan tertawa. " _Are you drunk or something?"_

" _No, I'm serious, Malfoy. I want you on my body, we're making love. Am I make it clear?"_

" _Really clear, but hell. No."_

Hermione membuang muka, mengambil nafas sejenak untuk melegakan diri. Dia sangat gugup dan menatap mata Draco Malfoy membuatnya terasa sulit bernafas. " _Why?"_

Draco menatap tak percaya, sungguh tak habis pikir. _"Are you crazy? You know who I am. I'm a bad guy, Granger. And you're a fucking virgin. What were you thinking? You deserve better. I admit it I like to teasing you, but sleep with you?"_ Draco menggeleng. _"You should find someone else."_

" _I can't, Malfoy."_ Lutut Hermione bergetar, kekuatan yang telah dikumpulkan dengan segala keberaniannya seperti akan hilang, lenyap, menyisakan Hermione dalam rasa malu yang besar dan juga kegugupan. Draco Malfoy kadang terlalu mengintimidasi.

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tetap berani dan tidak terlihat memalukan. " _Please."_ Mengatakan itu sebenarnya adalah opsi terakhir Hermione agar Draco mau tidur dengannya, tapi sepertinya Hermione perlu mengatakannya sekarang.

" _Gosh, Granger. Boys at our school would kill each other to get into your pants. You don't need me."_

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. " _But I don't trust them."_

" _Then you trust me? How?"_

Kepalan tangan Hermione semakin menguat. Dia menghela nafas. " _You used to sleep with girls_. Jadi jika harus satu kali lagi meniduri perempuan —meniduriku, maka itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Tapi anak-anak lain pasti akan bilang ini-itu dan semua akan jadi gosip lalu semua murid di sekolah akan melihatiku."

Draco menggeleng tak percaya dengan ucapan itu. Bagaimana bisa Hermione bilang itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa padahal dirinya adalah perempuan yang spesial? Hermione bukanlah jenis perempuan yang bisa diperlakukan seperti perempuan biasanya. Dia belum menemukan cinta pertama, dia pintar, berprestasi, dia cantik, dan yang terpenting adalah dia masih perawan, tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Dan Draco bukanlah orang yang tepat. Dia kacau, mematahkan hati banyak perempuan, dia sudah punya cap buruk di dia masih punya akal.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini. Ini janggal, kau tahu?" Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang Hermione dengar. Dia menunduk, merasa malu. "Bahkan terakhir kali kita bersama kau begitu gugup dan panik saat Theo dan Blaise tahu kau ada di kamarku waktu itu. Aku tahu kau tak ingin mereka salah paham mengira bahwa kita sudah tidur. Jadi kenapa kau sekarang memintaku?"

" _Should I answer it?"_ Hermione mendongak sedikit, megintip Draco dari balik bulu matanya.

" _You better."_

Hermione menunduk, menghela nafasnya lagi lalu mendongak, menatap Draco sedikit takut. Hermione takut jika Draco tahu alasannya dia akan semakin marah dan benar-benar menolaknya, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan rencananya yang gagal. "Aku hanya ingin membuat orang tuaku marah."

Perlahan ekspresi Draco berubah, ini tepat seperti perkiraan Hermione, Draco marah. " _Fuck, Granger._ Kau memintaku hanya karena ingin orang tuamu marah?!" Nada Draco meninggi.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi hanya ini caranya. _Please_ , aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Ini sudah semakin malam." Hermione tampak memelas meski dikeremangan cahaya. Hutan sangatlah gelap, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanyalah cahaya keperakan bulan yang menghias langit.

Draco mengeraskan rahangnya, dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dia ingin menolak, tapi dia juga memikirkan Hermione di sisi lain jika perempuan itu akan melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain. Itu bisa berakhir sangat kacau. Draco ingin bertanya kenapa, apa alasannya, tapi Hermione seperti orang yang akan kehabisan waktu.

Nafas Draco yang berhembus keras membuat Hermione menjadi lemas, garis rahang Draco mengeras, tatapan matanya juga. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan dan ini membuat Hermione cemas, di sisi lain juga takut. _"I'll find out why."_ Draco akhirnya menjawab. Rahangnya masih mengeras, tatapan matanya pun begitu. Hermione berdetak takut dengan sikap intimidasi Draco yang terasa mematikan baginya.

" _Is that a yes?"_ Hermione bertanya dengan suara kecilnya.

Draco mengangguk kaku.

* * *

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil Draco, mereka baru saja tiba di depan sebuah toko besar yang khusus menjual macam-macam jenis minuman. Mulai dari bir murah hingga anggur mahal pun tersedia di sini. Hermione mendongak memandang nama toko itu yang dipasang besar di bagian atas bangunan toko sebelum akhirnya masuk mengikuti Draco.

Ini salah satu permintaan lainnya yang Hermione ajukan pada Draco. Dia meminta Draco Malfoy untuk mengajarinya mabuk. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak awal dia tidak merasa malu mengajukan permintaannya yang aneh pada seorang Draco. Padahal dia tahu dia jelas pasti akan malu jika permintaan-permintaannya diajukan pada orang lain.

Lagi pula Draco tidak pernah mengejeknya karena telah menjadi perempuan yang terlambat dalam hal-hal _ini_. Draco juga tidak mengejeknya ketika dia meminta laki-laki itu untuk mengajarinya, padahal permintaannya konyol dan sangat menjebak dirinya sendiri.

Draco menyetujui permintaan Hermione itu karena Draco pikir Hermione akan sangat perlu untuk merilekskan dirinya sebelum mereka berdua melangkah ke hal intim. Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika Hermione terus gugup. Hermione mungkin memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi Draco tahu bahwa Hermione merasa sangat gugup. Itu terlihat dari gesture perempuan itu.

Mata Hermione bergerak memperhatikan deretan botol-botol minuman yang berjajar rapi di rak. Draco Malfoy ada di sebelahnya, sedang membaca nama minuman itu. "XXX Warlock." Hermione membaca salah satu nama botol minuman di depannya.

Draco Malfoy menoleh ke arahnya. "Itu bir Amerika. Kadar alkoholnya 18,4%."

Hermione seketika melotot ketika mengetahui jumlah kadar alkoholnya. "Apa ada yang lebih lagi?"

Draco tidak segera menjawab. Mereka pergi lagi ke rak lainnya. "Ada." Jawabnya setelah lalu mengambil sebuah botol vodka. "Karena kau tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, kita pilih _clear liquor_ saja."

" _Clear liquor?"_ Hermione bertanya.

"Vanila vodka, oke?"

Hermione menampakkan wajah ketidak mengertiannya. Dia terlihat bodoh sekarang, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena Draco sedang berjalan ke kasir sekarang untuk membayar. Perempuan itu hanya mengikuti saja."Boleh kulihat kartu identitasmu?" Pria penjaga kasir bertanya pada Draco.

Pria tersebut curiga karena melihat keduanya masih begitu muda.

Mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Dia menarik lengan baju Draco. "Kau punya kartu identitas?" Hermione bertanya berbisik, terdengar menutupi kepanikannya.

" _Relax,_ Granger _."_ Draco menyingkirkan tangannya lalu membuka dompet untuk mengeluarkan kartu identitas palsunya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik saat membaca identitas palsu Draco. Dia lalu mengembalikannya sambil menyebutkan jumlah nominalnya.

Draco membayar, lalu mengambil botol vodkanya lantas menggandeng Hermione keluar dari toko. Dia membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah kemudi lalu mendorong tubuh Hermione untuk masuk. Begitu Hermione duduk di dalam Draco langsung menutupnya lalu berjalan memutar untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi. "Jangan pernah kau datang kemari tanpa aku atau tanpa Astoria dan Ginny, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?"

" _Because you're so damn innocent,_ Granger. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang dunia yang gelap. Kau tidak pernah mabuk, kau bahkan tidak tahu jenis-jenis minuman berbahaya."

Hermione membuang muka dari Draco. "Oke."

Sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Hermione diliputi keheningan. Hermione ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Draco punya kartu identitas, tapi dia memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Mobil Draco lantas berhenti ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Hermione. Lampu rumahnya masih menyala, itu bertarti orang tuanya masih belum tertidur.

"Orang tuaku belum tidur, aku tidak bisa membawamu lewat pintu depan." Hermione berulang kali menoleh bergantian dari wajah Draco ke jendela rumahnya. "Kau harus masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Pergilah ke halaman samping, ada tangga disana, kau hanya perlu naik. Aku akan membuka jendelanya."

Hermione lalu keluar dari mobil Draco, dia mulai melangkah ke pintu depan rumahnya. Sementara Draco berjalan ke halaman samping rumah Hermione seperti apa yang telah diinstruksikan kepadanya. Hermione membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam, berniat naik ke kamarnya. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah saling diam duduk di kursi meja makan saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling menahan amarah.

"Kalian hanya bisa minta maaf, tapi tidak pernah ingin mengubah keadaan." Hermione menggeleng kecil penuh kekecewaan lalu dia mulai belari menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar.

Begitu di kamar, Hermione langsung membuka jendela supaya Draco bisa masuk ke dalam. Hermione menyalakan lampu tidurnya supaya kamarnya tidak begitu gelap sementara Draco memperhatikan kamar Hermione yang remang-remang. Ada beberapa rak berisi buku, meja belajar di lain sisi. Kamarnya tidak seperti yang Draco bayangkan akan penuh dengan poster-poster idola Hermione.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana pun." Hermione berusaha mencairkan kesunyian mereka.

Draco lalu memilih duduk di ranjang Hermione, tepat di sebelah perempuan itu. "Kukira kamarmu akan seperti kamar Astoria."

"Kau pernah masuk ke kamarnya?" Hermione memandang terkejut.

"Satu kali. Saat itu _charger_ ponselnya tertinggal di kamar dan rumahnya terkunci. Jadi dia minta tolong padaku untuk diambilkan."

"Oh," Hermione terlihat lega begitu mengetahuinya. Dia pikir Draco juga telah tidur dengan Astoria. Jika itu benar terjadi, ini pasti adalah mimpi terburuk Hermione. Tidur dengan pria yang pernah tidur dengan sahabatnya? Bisa dibayangkan? Tidak.

Keduanya lalu mulai mendengar suara teriakan kemarahan dari luar. Orang tua Hermione kembali bertengkar, ekspresi perempuan itu berubah lagi. "Aku tidak selalu seperti yang orang lain pikirkan."

"Jadi ini alasanmu?"

Hermione mengangguk sambil tertunduk. "Kau tentu percaya bahwa hidupku sempurna seperti yang anak-anak bilang kan?"

Gelengan kepala dari Draco adalah jawaban yang membuat Hermione terkejut. "Tidak, sejak awal aku memang tidak percaya."

"Kau tidak percaya?" Hermione mendongak melihat Draco.

"Ya. Kalau hidupmu sempurna, kau tidak akan tinggal di asrama. Kau tentu tahu sebagian murid di asrama adalah mereka yang tidak ingin tinggal di rumah karena berbagai alasan. Kau tinggal di asrama bukan karena supaya kau bisa terus belajar, tapi karena untuk melarikan dirimu dari sini."

Hermione tidak menjawab tapi terus menatap manik kelabu Draco. Jawaban itu entah bagaimana bisa sangat tepat. "Kau punya seloki? Atau gelas?" Gerakan Draco yang mengangkat botol vodka memutuskan tatapan Hermione pada Draco.

Hermione berdiri dan bergerak ke meja belajarnya untuk mengambil gelas beling yang dia simpan di kamarnya. "Aku tidak ingin turun ke bawah. Gelas ini bersih."

Draco membuang nafasnya. "Oke," Draco mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Hermione. "Minum ini dalam satu kali teguk, itu caranya jika kau ingin cepat mabuk." Draco mulai membuka tutup vodka lalu menuangnya sedikit ke dalam gelas lalu menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

Hermione menatap isi gelasnya. Warnanya bening, sunggu seperti air putih. Hermione menarik nafasnya, lalu mulai mengangkat gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam satu kali teguk. Draco melihatinya sambil meminum vodka langsung dari botolnya.

"Uh," Hermione bergumam sambil menyerahkan gelasnya pada Draco lalu mengipasi wajahnya. Sesaat Hermione berwajah aneh lalu dia mulai kembali normal. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa."

Draco meletakkan botol dan gelas vodkanya di meja nakas Hermione. "Apa kau punya pemutar CD?" Draco berdiri.

"Ya, ada di sana." Hermione menunjuk rak didekat meja belajarnya. Draco lalu berjalan kesana untuk menyalakannya. Mereka perlu musik untuk membuat suasana semakin santai. Setelah suara musik terdengar, Draco kembali duduk.

"Kau hanya perlu santai, Granger. Jangan tegang."

"Yah." Jawab Hermione pendek sambil mendesah, mencoba untuk santai. Draco lalu memberikan lagi vodka padanya. Setelah menelan tenggakan keduanya, Hermione membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hm?" Draco menoleh pada Hermione mengernyit. Mulutnya sibuk menenggak vodka. Draco bukan orang yang mudah mabuk, jadi dia tidak akan begitu saja mabuk.

"Berhubungan intim."

"Kita tunggu kau setengah sadar."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku setengah sadar?"

"Ada tanda-tanda yang terlihat, Granger." Draco kembali menuang ke gelas dengan takaran kecil lalu memberikannya lagi pada Hermione. Seharusnya tidak perlu lebih dari lima tenggakan untuk membuatnya mabuk.

"Kepalaku mulai pusing." Hermione menekan lembut kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah menelan vodkanya lagi.

Draco meletakkan gelas Hermione kembali. "Kau mulai mabuk tandanya." Draco menarik tangan Hermione, menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Hermione melakukan apa yang Draco inginkan jadi Draco berhenti menarik tangan Hermione.

"Sekarang, tutup matamu." Draco memerintah lagi.

Perintah Draco dengan senang hati dilakukan oleh Hermione karena rasanya memejamkan mata sekarang adalah hal ternyaman mengingat kepalanya sedang pusing. Dalam kesadarannya yang tidak sepenuhnya, Hermione menunggu. Tak ada suara Draco, hanya suara lagu yang mengalun dari pemutar CD-nya saja yang mengisi kekosongan.

Perlahan, Hermione mulai mencium bau alkohol semakin dekat dengan indra penciumannya. Lalu di detik berikutnya dia merasakan bagaimana ciuman pertamanya terjadi. Bibir Draco ada di bibirnya, bergerak perlahan untuk melumat. Terasa lembab dan lembut. Hermione juga merasakan bagaimana rasa vodka lebih tajam di mulut Draco.

Oleh naluri dalam dirinya, Hermione tahu cara membalas pagutan bibir Draco. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, perlahan menyeimbangkan. Rasanya telinga Hermione mendadak tuli, suara musik seperti kebas tak mampu menembus indra pendengarannya. Satu-satunya suara yang mampu tertangkap telinganya hanyalah bagaimana bunyi kecupan bibirnya dan Draco.

Untuk beberapa saat yang panjang, Hermione menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Namun itu terhenti ketika Draco menarik bibirnya sehingga ciuman itu terlepas. Segera setelah terlepas, Hermione mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan ciuman pertamanya, tapi baginya yang barusan itu hebat, Hermione menyukainya.

Hermione membuka mata, lalu yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pendar kelabu milik Draco. "Aku pernah membaca bahwa orang dengan mata abu-abu punya daya tarik yang kuat. Juga peka terhadap setiap masalah. Ini sangat sesuai denganmu, kau tahu?" Hermione bergumam. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu juga apa yang sedang dia katakan, tapi dia hanya ingin mengatakannya karena dia tiba-tiba saja teringat saat bola mata Draco ada di hadapannya.

" _Really?"_ Draco berbisik.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk dan matanya secara otomatis kembali terpejam ketika merasakan Draco kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk ciuman kedua mereka. Hermione bisa merasakan betapa nyatanya ini, bahwa dia sedang berciuman. Dan ini tidak seburuk apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

Tangan Hermione bergerak, terangkat, dia menempatkan tangannya di lekukan leher Draco. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana tangannya bergerak, yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Sementara kedua tangan Draco menangkup wajah Hermione, kali ini laki-laki itu menekan ciumannya, memperdalam.

Tangan Draco tak bisa diam dalam satu tempat saja. Tangannya yang kokoh dengan bisep mengagumkan mendorong tubuh Hermione semakin merapat padanya, dia melingkarkan tangannya penuh mengitari punggung Hermione.

Lalu Draco melepas bibirnya, perlahan turun ke lekukan leher Hermione. Dia mengecup disana, mencium, membaui. Hermione hanya bisa mendesah sesekali. Ada rasa geli yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. Nafasnya seperti hilang, dia tidak bisa berpikir, hanya merasakan dan terus merasakan. Nafasnya perlahan berubah menjadi cepat.

Dan semua yang Hermione bisa lakukan dengan mata terpejamnya hanyalah memeluk tubuh Draco. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Draco kemudian kembali ke bibir Hermione, menciumnya kuat. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kemeja yang Hermione kenakan. Perempuan itu memang menjadikan kemejanya sebagai lapisan luar dari _tank top_ hitamnya. Menyadari Draco tengah mencoba melepas kemejanya, Hermione melepas pelukannya sehingga Draco bisa melakukannya dengan lebih mudah.

Draco berhasil dan menjatuhkan kemeja Hermione ke lantai secara asal. Perlahan Draco mendorong tubuh Hermione berbaring di ranjang, Draco menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Hermione, memberi jarak sejauh tungkai tangannya di sisi kepala Hermione. Draco sudah melepas lagi ciumannya. Dia diam menatap mata cokelat Hermione. " _You sure you wanna do this?"_ tanyanya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Suaranya rendah, menimbulkan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Hermione.

Hermione hanya mampu mengangguk.

Dengan jawaban itu, Draco bergerak kembali melumat bibir Hermione, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya pergi ke ujung _tank top_ Hermione. Dia perlahan mengangkatnya ke atas, mulai menampilkan perut Hermione yang selama ini belum pernah terlihat.

Draco mengangkat _tank top_ Hermione terus ke atas hingga terhenti di bawah lingkar dadanya. Dia melepas ciumannya, berguling ke samping Hermione. Mata Hermione bergerak mengikuti Draco. Jantungnya telah berdebar-debar menunggu momennya, tetapi Draco berhenti. Ketika Hermione hendak bertanya, dia langsung menemukan jawabannya saat Draco melepas kaus abu-abu yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hermione terkesiap lagi, ini kali kedua dia melihat tubuh atas Draco.

Terpahat sempurna dan panas.

"Kemari, naik ke tubuhku." Draco mengambil pinggang Hermione supaya gadis itu bisa berpindah ke atasnya. Hermione tidak tahu apa rencana Draco, tapi dia tidak tahu cara menolak. Lidahnya sedang kelu, dia bingung, dia berdebar, dia tidak tahu apa pun. Perempuan itu naik ke atas tubuh Draco, duduk di perutnya yang berotot.

Draco lalu membuka _tank top_ Hermione. Kulitnya yang semulus porselen terpampang nyata, sebagian tertutup oleh bra. Draco menempatkan satu tangannya di dada Hermione. Diam disana sebentar. " _Is it too much for you?"_

"Ya, tapi jangan berhenti. Aku hanya gugup." Hermione menjawab sebisanya. Dia tidak bisa merangkai kalimatnya dengan benar. Selain kepalanya yang sedang pusing, segala yang terjadi seperti benar-benar memenuhinya dan Hermione mencoba mencerna semuanya. Dia tahu ini yang dia inginkan, dia hanya tidak cukup siap untuk semua yang terjadi.

Draco menempatkan tangannya yang lain di tengkuk Hermione, mendorong kepala Hermione untuk maju ke depan sehingga jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, lalu Draco menemukan bibirnya dengan bibirnya Hermione. Hermione menyukai bagaimana Draco menciumnya. Itu sangat lembut namun mulai berubah menjadi menggairahkan.

Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa Draco tengah mengusap dadanya pelan lalu perlahan meramasnya. Namun apa yang Draco lakukan mengirimkan sesuatu yang aneh ke pangkal paha Hermione, sebuah getaran yang sulit Hermione ketahui apa. Tapi rasanya nikmat. Nafas Hermione semakin memburu di sela-sela ciuman, membuat Draco semakin ingin melakukan hal yang lebih. Hormonnya bekerja.

Tangan Draco yang sedari tadi menekan tengkuk Hermione kini berpindah turun, mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan halus, membuat Hermione merasakan sensasi tersendiri. Darahnya seperti dipompa keras, mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian tangan itu berhenti di pengait bra Hermione. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk melepasnya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika merasakan tangan Draco ada di dadanya, menggenggam buah dadanya. Putingnya mengeras, bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Draco. " _Do you trust me?"_ Draco menatap kedua mata Hermione, melepas ciumannya.

Hermione menatap mata abu-abu sejenak. Dia menggigit bibirya, mengangguk tanpa suara.

Draco lalu mengangkat bahunya, menyangga tubuhnya yang terangkat dengan kedua sikunya di ranjang. Otot bisepnya bekerja. Wajah Draco mendekat ke dada Hermione, lalu mencium di sana, tepat di tengah di antara kedua buah dadanya. Hermione melengkungkan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak, rambutnya jatuh ke punggungnya merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan. Sensasi itu terasa hebat, mengirimkan sesuatu ke pangkal pahanya dan membuat kewanitaannya berdenyut. "Oh." Desahnya.

Draco berguling lagi, mengembalikan posisi. Hermione berada di bawahnya, sementara dirinya di atas, menguasai, memimpin. Draco kembali mengulangi ciumannya di bibir Hermione, turun ke lehernya, mengecup bahunya, turun ke dadanya, hingga ke perutnya. Semua itu membuat Hermione mengeluarkan desahnya, merasakan sensasi _foreplay_ -nya. Darahnya mendesir hebat. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya telah berubah melemas, dia hanya mampu menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi tak mampu berbuat yang lain selain hal itu.

Tangan Draco membuka kancing celanan jins Hermione dan Hermione menahan nafasnya selama Draco melakukannya. "Lihat, kau benar-benar indah seperti yang selama ini dipikirkan orang-orang." Ucapan Draco sulit dicerna oleh Hermione karena dia berusaha menahan malunya. Tapi di sisi lain malunya seperti hilang, Hermione tidak tahu dimana kewarasannya berada. Dia hanya sedang tidak bisa berpikir.

Draco berdiri, melepas sisa pakaiannya lantas lanjut melepas satu-satunya yang masih tersisa di tubuh Hermione, celana dalamnya. Dia menariknya turun dan Hermione menekuk lututnya agar Draco lebih mudah melepaskannya. Begitu tubuh itu tak lagi tersembunyi oleh apa pun, Draco kembali naik ke atas Hermione, mulai mencium Hermione, mencumbu tubuhnya. Dan semua yang Hermione bisa lakukannya hanya mendesah, melirih, meremas punggung atas rambut Draco sebagai caranya untuk menahan sensasi. Ini sangat menggairahkan, Hermione tidak ingin ini berhenti. Sesuatu di pangkal pahanya menuntut sesuatu.

"Kau basah." Itu yang Draco katakana ketika tangannya bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh keintiman Hermione. Tangan itu semakin membuat Hermione melengkungkan tubuhnya, matanya terkatup rapat, dan dia mencengkeram punggung Draco lebih keras.

"Oh, astaga." Desahnya dengan nafas tersendat. Dia sulit menahan untuk bungkam, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mendengar suara desah itu, Draco mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam keintiman Hermione, bergerak disana.

Lalu desahan mulai datang lebih banyak dari Hermione. "Ah."

"Oh, Malfoy." Hermione bergerak gelisah, menyadari ini semakin membuatnya gila, menginginkan hal yang lebih. Keintimanmnya berdenyut, membuatnya ingin sekali berkata pada Draco untuk tidak berhenti, tapi Hermione mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan itu.

Perlahan-lahan Draco menghentikan gerakan jarinya, dia menarik jarinya keluar, dan mulai membawa ereksinya yang keras masuk perlahan ke dalam keintiman Hermione. Hermione menahan nafas ketika Draco memasukkan miliknya ke dalam keintiman Hermione. Semakin Draco membawa ereksinya masuk, Hermione mulai merasakan sakit di dalam sana. "Ini sakit." Hermione merengis perih. Rasanya sakit, namun Hermione mencoba bertahan. Dia tahu bahwa fakta ketika pertama kali orang berhubungan intim akan menyakitkan.

"Tahan, oke." Draco melumat sekali bibir Hermione lalu menyentakkan pinggulnya sekali. Seketika rasa sakit kali ini benar-benar memenuhi diri Hermione, membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Draco mendiamkan diri, tidak bergerak sedikit pun agar rasa sakit yang Hermione rasakan tidak semakin menjadi-jadi dan segera mereda. Dan satu-satunya cara yang ada hanyalah dengan berdiam diri, membiarkan keintiman Hermione menyesuaikan _dirinya_ dengan ukuran ereksi milik Draco.

Setelah beberapa saat, deru nafas Hermione kembali stabil dan normal, menandakan bahwa sakitnya telah mulai mereda. Draco mengesampingkan anak rambut Hermione yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau oke?"

"Kurasa, ya. Sakitnya mulai hilang."

Draco hanya sekilas menampilkan senyumnya lalu dia mulai melumat bibir Hermione lagi dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Keluar dan masuk, mengisi dan merenggang. Sakit yang Hermione rasakan telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan, jiwanya seperti melayang, dia seperti berada di udara. Sesuatu yang terasa mendebarkan, panas, dan menggairahkan.

Matanya terpejam sempurna meresapi tiap gerakan yang Draco buat. Rasanya luar biasa, dia mengerti sekarang mengapa hubungan intim menjadi semacam kebutuhan bagi teman-temannya. Rasanya mencandu dan mengeluarkan sisi dalam dirinya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu pernah ada sebelumnya. Hermione mendesahkan nafasnya, menikmati Draco yang bergerak di atasnya. "Oh ya tuhan."

"Kau semakin menggairahkan saat mendesah, Granger." Draco mendorong pinggulnya lebih masuk, membuat Hermione menjerit kecil. Rasanya semakin intens dan sangat penuh.

"Aku akan datang, Malfoy."

"Ya, keluarkan untukku."

Hermione mencengkeram kedua tangan Draco merasakan gejolak hebat memenuhi dirinya setiap kali Draco bergerak. "Oh." Dia lalu merasakan sesuatu datang, meledak hebat di keintimannya. "Oh ya!" Desahnya kali ini lebih nyata. Hermione melengkungkan badannya, pelepasan pertamanya sangatlah hebat, luar biasa.

Draco lantas menarik keluar ereksinya dari dalam keintiman Hermione lalu membawanya ke dada Hermione lalu melepaskan pelepasannya disana. " _Great, Granger."_ Draco membuang nafasnya, merasakan kelegaan besar.

Dia tidak tahu Hermione bisa begitu menggairahkan saat di ranjang, meski dia masih bersikap malu-malu. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dia ditiduri. Gadis-gadis itu begitu berani untuk memulai lebih dulu, mereka tahu cara menyeimbangkan diri, tapi Hermione tidaklah demikian.

Tapi rasanya _permainan_ ini lebih baik dari pada yang pernah Draco rasakan.

Draco berguling ke samping, berbaring di sebelah Hermione untuk memulihkan dirinya yang lelah. Kepalanya yang terbungkus rambut pirang platina menoleh ke samping, Hermione tampak memejamkan matanya, terengah. " _Thank you, Malfoy."_ Lirihnya.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 7  
**

whoopsss! what a long chapter! Ini totalnya 5,094 words guys. dan belum termasuk author note dan balesan review loh. so please stop complaining about the short chapter. i told you since the beginning. i'm not good to do such thing like write a long chap.

so, mungkin long chap akan sangat jarang ada.

dah oh, saya berencana untuk membuat oneshoot dramione dengan mengambil setting dunia sihir (seperti yang kalian tahu, 2 cerita saya berlatar belakang muggle dan tidak menutup kemungkinan saya juga akan membuat dari pair yang lain) tapi saya bingung tentang idenya. saya ingin ini beralur sedih, apa kalian punya ide? jika punya, dan jika kalian ingin bekerja sama (saya akan cantumkan nama kalian tentu saja nantinya) kalian bisa PM saya atau jika ingin respon lebih cepat, kalian bisa chat saya melalui telegram. id saya: heiitsmiles saya ingin sekali berkolaborasi (semacam itu kan sebutannya?) dengan pembaca saya. saya yakin kalian juga pasti punya imajinasi kalian sendiri kan? :) jadi, kenapa tidak kita coba buat imajinasi yang kalian punya jadi sebuah tulisan yang bisa dibaca banyak orang?

oke, kita beralih ke yang lain. sori bikin kalian udah nunggu lama padahal kemaren janjinya beberapa hari. laptop saya masih rusak, dan kalian tau kan derita kalo laptop masih rusak bisanya cuma NUMPANG. so please try harder to understand me. saya ini juga kerja jadi susah untuk bagi waktunya. bagaimana saya bisa numpang ngetik di laptop orang saat jam kerja?!

btw, i'm so hella happy bc i got many reviews! thank you so so so much for leaving your review!

 **balasan semua review:**

 **Staecia:** udah tau kan sekarang mereka ngapain hehehe **  
**

 **Doubleklick:** doneee sudah di next hehehe

 **One:** coba baca author note ya :)

 **rikarika:** coba baca author note ya :) (2)

 **shiroi tensi:** aap?

 **Shyflynie:** doakan setelah ini Hermione gak menyesal ya. hehhe. makasih ya untuk masukannya :)

 **puma178:** coba baca author note ya :) (3)

 **Dinamrdliana:** ini sudah di next hehehe

 **sakira:** coba baca author note ya :) (4)

 **k1ller:** kalo sekrang dapet lemon beneran ya hehehe

 **remi:** terima kasih sudah mengerti jika chapter nya pendek2. ini sudah dilanjut ya ehhehe

 **Emmwatt:** coba baca author note ya :) (5)

 **swift:** coba baca author note ya :) (6)

 **me:** coba baca author note ya :) (7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

" _Good morning."_ Suara tersebut berhasil menembus indra pendengaran Hermione dan perlahan mulai membangunkan perempuan itu. Kelopak matanya bergerak meski belum terbuka, menunjukkan bahwa kesadaran mulai memenuhi dirinya.

Membuka mata, Hermione mengerjapkan matanya lalu berkedip menyesuaikan terang kamarnya. Sinar matahari menembus masuk melalui jendela, membuat kamarnya terang dengan cahaya matahari. " _Good morning."_ Balasnya lalu mulai memandang objek di depannya. Hermione tertawa kecil memandang wajah bangun tidur Draco. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu dari wajah Draco ─dia justru terlihat tampan, tapi entah mengapa Hermione ingin tertawa. Pagi ini rasanya dia bahagia sekali. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Hermione bertanya begitu dia berhenti tertawa.

Draco mengangguk, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan lebih dari sebelumnya. " _You look happy."_ Komentar Draco.

" _I am. Thank you for last night."_ Hermione memberikan senyumannya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, melongok ke sisi ranjang di sebelah Draco untuk mencari pakaiannya. "Um, Malfoy, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong ambilkan bajuku? Atau bajumu, terserah. Aku ingin mandi."

Tidak menjawab, Draco membungkukkan badannya ke lantai, mengambil potongan pakaian yang ada. Dan ternyata ini kaus miliknya. " _Here."_ Draco memberikannya pada Hermione.

Hermione menerimanya, lalu segera memakainya. "Ini yang kedua kalinya aku memakai barang milikmu."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau terlihat cocok tiap kali memakainya meski pun itu kebesaran di tubuhmu."

Hermione terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu, baru setelah itu kau bisa mandi." Hermione merangkak turun dari ranjangnya dengan memberikan pemandangan menakjubkan pada Draco. Sedikit dari pantatnya terlihat karena kaus yang Hermione kenakan sangatlah longgar sehingga membuat kausnya cenderung melorot ke depan. Draco menyeringai memperhatikannya. Hermione memang menakjubkan, sama seperti semalam ketika dia menidurinya.

Ya, sejauh ini belum ada kerugian yang Draco dapatkan dari meniduri Hermione.

Ketika Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya untuk pergi mandi, Draco menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan memungut _trunk-_ nya dan segera mengenakannya. Karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Draco mengambil celana jinsnya lalu merogoh saku celanannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Sudah sejak semalam dia belum memeriksa ponselnya. Dan ketika Draco mulai membuka tombol kuncinya, layarnya menampilkan sejumlah notifikasi. Mulai dari rentetan pesan dari beberapa perempuan, rentetan pesan dari teman-temannya, hingga rentetan _group chat_ dari grup yang Theo buat. Theo menambahkan Draco dan Blaise ke dalam grup tersebut.

Draco memilih untuk membuka _group chat_ -nya dan membaca mulai dari atas.

 **Theo** : where u at Drake?

 **Blasie** : _Dia pergi dengan Granger_

 **Theo:** _:o_ whuuuttt. Seriously?

 **Blaise** : Yep. _Dia meninggalkan pesta. Granger tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawanya pergi_

 **Theo** : *grin*

 **Blaise** : where are u?

 **Theo** : _toilet. Melarikan diri dari acara keluargaku sebentar. Ini membosankan :s_

 **Blaise** : _haruskah aku membebaskanmu? :/ aku juga bosan disini. Bowers_ _membuatku bosan :s  
_

 **Theo** : no mate. You know my family *sigh* *cry*

 **Blaise** : right. Bowers bored me to death. Gosh! *cry* *mad*

 **Theo** : enjoy that girl dude lol *laugh*

Draco terkikik membaca percakapan tersebut. Blaise kadang bisa jadi orang yang tersesat jika tidak bersama sahabatnya. Tapi pergi ke pesta api unggun dengan Bella Bowers memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Theo dan Draco sudah memperingatkannya, namun Blaise bersikeras ingin mencoba. Padahal semua orang di sekolah tahu Bowers orang yang membosankan. Dia punya dunianya sendiri yang tidak begitu dimengerti orang lain. Seperti kesukaannya dengan sejerah peperangan dari seluruh dunia, atau kesukaannya dengan menara Eiffel. Bowers bukan kutu buku, hanya saja terkadang dia begitu mendetail menceritakan kesukaannya, sedangkan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti kesukaannya tentu tidak akan paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan. Hal itu jelas membuat seseorang yang bersamanya menjadi bosan karena mereka tidak memiliki topik yang sesuai untuk satu sama lain.

Suara kikikan Draco terhenti ketika pintu terbuka dan membuat Draco menoleh. Tapi yang membuat Draco cukup terkejut adalah sosok yang berdiri sambil masih memegang knop pintu. Bukan Hermione, melainkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Draco menduga wanita tersebut adalah ibu Hermione.

Itu berarti rencana Hermione mulai berhasil.

Dan juga berarti Draco akan mulai menemukan kerugiannya meniduri Hermione.

Meski terkejut, Draco berhasil menyamarkannya. Malfoy pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Mereka terlahir dengan bakat mampu menampilkan ekspresi tenang tanpa memunculkan kegugupan atau kecemasan yang sedang mereka rasakan. Semua kekhawatiran, kegelisahan, apa pun itu termasuk ketakutan bisa tersembunyi dengan rapi di balik pendar abu-abu miliknya.

Ibu Hermione tampak terkejut, dia sampai melongo melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya hanya dengan mengenakan _trunk_. Tak ada kaus, tak ada jins di tubuhnya. Ketika melirik ke lantai kamar, ibu Hermione melihat potongan pakaian anaknya. Bahkan celana dalam Hermione terpampang di sana. "Oh astaga, apa aku salah kamar? Tapi tidak, ini rumahku." Gumamnya masih terkejut.

Tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa dia akan mengetahui Hermione melakukan hal semacam ini. Padahal Hermione begitu tahu bahwa Ayahnya kurang mendukung pergaulan anak remaja yang melibatkan seks di dalam hubungan berpacaran. "Selamat pagi, Mrs. Granger." Draco meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya.

Ibu Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu lalu memegang tengkuknya, merasa canggung. "Um, ya, selamat pagi." Jawabnya bingung.

"Hermione sedang mandi, jika kau bermaksud mencarinya." Draco melakukan perannya dengan sempurna. Dia bersikap tenang, memanggil Hermione dengan nama depan, bukan dengan nama belakang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ibunya pasti akan mengira bahwa Draco adalah pacarnya, dan tentu tidak ada seorang pacar yang memanggil pacarnya sendiri dengan nama belakang, bukan?

"Oh, ya." Ibu Hermione mengangguk, masih belum tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia sangat terkejut. Dia mengira anaknya akan patuh dengan aturan keluarga mereka, tapi nyatanya tidaklah demikian. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ibu Hermione kembali memegang knop pintu, bermaksud untuk menutupnya kembali. Sebelum tertutup sempurna, akhirnya sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Tangannya mendorong pintu untuk kembali terbuka. "Nak, siapa namamu?"

"Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, okay, Mr. Malfoy, bergabunglah dengan kami untuk sarapan begitu kau selesai mandi."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Granger."

Ibu Hermione tersenyum ragu lalu menutup pintu. Hendak melangkah kembali turun, Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk berpapasan. "Apa kau baru saja dari kamarku?" Hermione bertanya, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia terkejut dan cemas, tapi lantas sadar bahwa memang inilah yang dia inginkan dari orang tuanya. Marah padanya.

Sepertinya tujuan dari semua yang dia lakukan mulai bekerja sekarang.

"Ya,"

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Draco?"

"Ya, Hermione, aku mengundangnya untuk sarapan bersama kita."

Hermione mengangguk. "Kita harus berpura-pura jadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia, bukan?"

Kata-kata Hermione tersebut bagai timah panas di hati ibunya, membuatnya mencelos. "Hentikan sikap ini Hermione. Jangan memulai sesuatu di hadapan tamu kita. Lagi pula ini masih pagi." Ibu Hermione menggeleng, lalu meninggalkan anaknya. Dia melangkah menuruni tangga sambil memegangi dadanya, mengusapnya pelan.

Hermione hanya memperhatikan punggung ibunya, lalu dia melangkah lagi ke kamarnya. "Oh astaga, aku lupa dengan baju gantimu." Ujarnya begitu sadar bahwa dia tidak menyiapkan pakaian bersih untuk Draco. Dia menatap Draco yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Draco tampak panas dan tampan, seperti sebagaimana dia biasa terlihat. Hanya saja bagi Hermione sekarang Draco lebih panas dari biasanya, mungkin karena dia tidak berpakaian. Otot-ototnya mengagumkan.

Hermione lalu bergerak membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari baju, sekaligus memalingkan pandangannya. Ini berbahaya jika dia terlalu lama mengagumi tubuh Draco. "Aku punya pakaian bersih di mobil." Jawaban Draco seketika mengalihkan pikiran Hermione.

"Mau kuambilkan?" Kepalanya tertoleh pada Draco.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya."

"Kapan?"

"Barusan."

"Lewat jendela?"

"Ya."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia menatapi isi lemari pakaiannya, lalu mulai menarik satu kaus berwarna hitam. "Kau sudah bertemu ibuku."

"Dia terkejut saat melihatku." Jawab Draco yang tengah melihati Hermione sibuk menarik keluar satu tumpukan celana jinsnya.

Hermione tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah menduga aku akan seperti ini.

"Kau senang dengan reaksinya?"

"Ini memang yang kuharapkan." Hermione menutup lemari pakaiannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia menjawab dengan menghadap ke arah Draco.

Draco hanya mengangguk. "Ada handuk bersih dan sikat gigi baru di kamar mandi. Sudah kusediakan."

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Hermione. Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Hermione mulai berpakaian, membersihkan ranjangnya, memungut pakaiannya di lantai, memasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione melangkah turun bersama menunju ke meja makan. Keduanya tampak segar dan wangi. Keduanya sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi tenang. "Selamat pagi." Hermione menyapa, mulai menarik kursinya. Draco mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Granger." Draco menyapa.

Ayah Hermione tampak kaku dan serius. Tangannya terlipat di depan bibirnya, kedua sikunya tertumpu di atas meja makan. Matanya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Draco. Sementara ibu Hermione tampak cemas dan berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Meski keduanya sedang tidak akur, tapi untuk permasalahan anak mereka, mereka berdua mencoba untuk berdamai sesaat.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabnya dad?" tanya Hermione, sengaja memancing ayahnya.

Sontak ayahnya melirik Hermione. "Selamat pagi kalian berdua." Akhirnya ayahnya menjawab. Ayahnya menghela nafas, menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak bagus dalam berbasa basi, nak. Jadi langsung saja. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Bagaimana kau masuk ke kamar anakku?"

"Nikmati sarapannya, Mr. Malfoy." Ibu Hermione menyahut, mencoba mengurangi ketegangan.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Granger." Draco mulai mengambil pisau rotinya dan memotong roti, memotong telur sambil menjawab, "Hermione mengijinkanku masuk, _sir_. Lewat jendela."

"Tentu ayah tahu apa yang aku dan Draco lakukan." Hermione menyambung jawaban Draco dengan tenang, mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

Ketika potongan pertama sarapannya sempurna telah tertelah, Draco menatap Ayah Hermione. "Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, _sir_. Aku Draco Malfoy, pacar Hermione. Aku juga bersekolah di Hogwarts dan tinggal di asrama."

"Malfoy? Kau anak menteri yang itu?" Fokus ayah Hermione sedikit teralihkan begitu mendengar nama belakang Draco. Semua orang yang pertama kali menyadari nama belakang Draco juga biasanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Draco menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Ya, Lucius Malfoy ayahku."

"Meski kau anak seorang menteri, bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!"

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir hingga kesana." Balas Draco tanpa beban.

Mata Ayah Hermione lalu berganti menatap Hermione. Kemarahan itu masih bertahan di wajahnya, bahkan juga di matanya. "Dan kau Hermione! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk menjauhi perbuatan semacam ini! Berani sekali kau menentang ayahmu!"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Dan itu akan merusak masa depanmu! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk tahu apa itu cinta!"

Hermione menunduk, meletakkan alat makannya dan mendengus pelan. "Jangan bicara cinta jika kalian sendiri bahkan tidak memahaminya!" Bentakan itu keluar tanpa Hermione sadari. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia seberani ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani bicara seperti ini pada orang tuanya.

Mungkin ini ekspresi rasa lelahnya, mungkin ini ekspresi kekesalannya, mungkin ini ekspresi kekecewaannya terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya perlahan jatuh. Masa bodoh dengan Draco yang sedang menyaksikan drama keluarganya. Dia terlanjur terluka dengan keadaan ini. "Yang kalian berdua lakukan bukanlah cinta! Cinta tidak saling membentak dan menyalahkan, tetapi saling meminta maaf dan memperbaiki. Cinta bukanlah pertengkaran tak berujung setiap hari. Cinta membuat orang bahagia, bukan menderita. Jadi berhenti bicara tentang cinta, dad!"

Hermione semakin terisak dan dia tersiksa. Eskrepsinya tampak sedang berjuang keras melawan keinginannya untuk menangis lebih keras lagi. Dia tersiksa menahan diri, tapi di sisi lain itulah yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Dia ingin berhenti menangis.

"Kau adalah anak muda yang naïf, Hermione! Tahu apa kau tentang cinta, hah?! Dunia ini tidaklah selalu indah! Kebahagiaan bukan hal yang kekal!"

" _Don't yell at her!"_ Draco tiba-tiba saja buka suara, memutus ayah Hermione yang masih ingin bicara dengan anaknya secara keras. Dia menatap ayah Hermione tanpa rasa segan sedikit pun karena sudah membentaknya. Dia tidak suka melihat laki-laki membentak perempuan. " _What is wrong with being young and in love? Teenagers do silly stuff, sometimes made stupid decision, choose the wrong idea, but we learn from that. I'm sorry, but who are you judging us for doing what we do when you can't solve your family problem?"_

"Aku ayahnya!"

"Dan aku pacarnya! Mungkin apa yang kami lakukan salah di matamu, tapi bagi Hermione dan aku sendiri, tidak ada yang salah dalam itu." Draco memutuskan kontak matanya dengan ayah Hermione lalu menarik tubuh Hermione untuk dipeluknya.

Hanya ini yang dia tahu untuk menenangkan Hermione. Perlahan, setelah beberapa menit dan tangis Hermione akhirnya mereda, Draco bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, sambil menarik tangan Hermione juga sehingga perempuan itu ikut berdiri. "Mungkin sebaiknya kami kembali ke asrama." Draco membuka suara lagi, bicara pada kedua orang tua Hermione. Ketegangan di antara meja makan tersebut masih terus berlangsung meski ayah Hermione tidak membuka suara sejak jawaban terakhir Draco.

Tatapan abu-abunya melembut begitu dia menoleh pada Hermione. "Kemasi barang kita di kamarmu, aku menunggu di luar, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk patuh dan segera meninggalkan meja makan, melesat naik kembali ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya dan juga Draco.

Kembalinya Hermione ke kamarnya membuat Draco melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, menuju pintu rumah Hermione. Dia melangkah keluar dengan tenang dan diam menunggu Hermione. Sementara ayah dan ibu Hermione berdiri di dekat pintu. Ayah Hermione masih tampak terselimuti emosi dan kemarahan, sementara ibunya berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Tidak menunggu lama, Hermione akhirnya menyusul Draco yang sudah berdiri di luar rumah. Kedua anak remaja itu kemudian saling bertatapan dengan kedua orang tua Hermione. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali di pagi itu. Hermione bahkan lebih memilih menutup mulutnya. "Maaf untuk sarapan paginya yang kacau, Mrs. Granger. Tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk minta maaf karena sudah membela Hermione. Kami pergi."

Kalimat terakhir Draco akhirnya jadi penutup kegiatan pagi di kediaman Granger. Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil Draco dan mereka pergi dari sana. Mobil Draco melaju cepat meninggalkan rumah Hermione.

 _It's ok to be a little sad sometimes._

* * *

 **The end of chapter 8**

Haiiiii, saya gak terlalu lama untuk update kan? Hehe. Ya, ini karena otaknya lagi lancar.

dan di atas saya menggunakan kata trunk. bagi kalian yang gatau apa itu trunk, trunk itu sebutan untuk salah satu jenis bentuk celana dalam cowok. saya merasa kurang srek kalau menulis 'celana dalam' dan juga karena bentuk celana dalam cowok itu ada macam-macam, jadi saya langsung mengguanakan nama dari bentuk celana dalam yang saya bayangkan untuk Draco (:3) tersebut untuk pemilihan katanya. silahkan di gugling kalau mau tahu bentuknya :"v kwkwkw.

So, how about this chapter? A little conflict won't hurt anybody right? Ya masa udah sampe chap 8 belum ada masalah? Kan gak seru dong. Btw, ini panjang ya. 2200+ wordsnya belum termasuk author note dan balasan review. So, jangan dikomen ini pendek.

Btw, soal ide oneshoot yang saya bicarakan kemarin, ada reader yang menghubungi saya lewat telegram, kami sudah membahas beberapa tentang idenya, tapi saya masih belum 100% srek dengan idenya. Jadi saya berpikir untuk menundanya sampai saya mendapatkan ide yang srek sama saya. So, kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide lainnya, bisa menghubungi saya lewat pm atau telegram: heiitsmiles

Btw lagi, saya ada pertanyaan nih. Boleh dijawab boleh nggak. Reader-reader saya ini umurnya berapa ya? I just wanna know about you guys.

Ah udah ah cuap-cuapnya, kepanjangan nanti.

Dan seperti biasa OMG, saya senang sekali karena dapat banyak review. Yang belum pernah review, coba sekali-kali tinggalin review nya ya! Hehe. Review kalian selalu saya tunggu-tunggu lho.

 **Semua balasan review :**

k1ller: hahaha masih belom puas dengan lemonnya ya? :D

NabilahAnanda: iya! ini udah di lanjut kok! :)

nuruko03: nah kalo yang itu masih rahasia hehehe :)

Riska662: teruslah berharap! :))

Usherone: heheh sama". terima kasih sudah apresiasi ya :) salam hangat juga :) apa mau salam panas? :v

Dracoola: OMG! terima kasih sudah merievew dan mengapresiasi karya saya :) sudah dinext nih :)

SZYunn: thank you :) iya nih banyak typo *cry* makanya di bagian warning-nya ditulis typo biar pada ati" :") dan yha, kamu benar, menulis panjang itu susah sekali dan butuh waktu yang lama, terima kasih sudah memahami :")

Staecia: wkwkwk Draco maunya sama Hermione aja :'p

Guest: :) nah sudah terobati kan penasarannya sekarang?

Side: hot mana sama author nya (?) wkwk. NC apa ya? sori ga tau itu apa *cry* love you too :3

mmalfoy: thank you :) ini sudah diupdate

nomdeplumevel: hello too :) thank you for leave a review here :) hope you keep doing this, so at least i know who's my reader :)

hermione grenger: wowww thank youuuu sudah membaca sampai berulang-ulang hehehe. bagian mana yang kurang bisa kamu cerna? mungkin aku bisa bantu menjelaskan singkatnya

Mhey-chan: hhahaha kenapa gak nyangka? :D ya dong, Draco kan bad but good (?) :D nah silahkan baca ceritanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu, semua sudah dijawab di dalam cerita ini. ini sudah cepet up kan? hehhe


	9. Chapter 9

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Sabtu pagi ini sungguh bukan sabtu pagi yang biasa. Dia bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin melihat orang tuanya marah memang hal yang Hermione inginkan, tapi bertengkar bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan juga. Beruntung ada Draco yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi itu. Bukan hanya menyelamatkannya saja, tapi juga membelanya.

Sepanjang perjalan yang Hermione tak tahu kemana tujuannya, Hermione mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan berhenti menangis. Draco di sebelahnya tidak bicara satu kata pun seolah memberikan Hermione privasinya untuk menyendiri.

" _We have to eat. You need to._ Semalam kau sudah mabuk, perutmu harus terisi sesuatu." Draco mulai membuka suara setelah dia melihat Hermione kembali tenang. Terbangun setelah mabuk lalu membiarkan perut kosong bukanlah hal yang baik. Bola matanya melirik Hermione sekilas, lalu dia kembali fokus memperhatikan lalu lintas.

Hermione mengangguk kecil. "Maafkan kejadian tadi. Ayahku kadang bisa jadi begitu marah jika aku melanggar aturannya atau melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai."

"Tidak usah dibahas." Jawaban Draco yang singkat dan terkesan dingin membuat Hermione terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya mengapa Draco membelanya, tapi dia mengurungkan niat tersebut karena Draco telah kembali sebagai lelaki dengan aura intimidasinya.

Draco menghentikan mobilnya ketika tiba di depan sebuah restauran cepat saji. Dia menarik rem tangan sebagai sentuhan akhir, lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya. Matanya melirik Hermione yang masih tertunduk. "Kau tak mau makan? Cepat turun." ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan keluar.

Mendengar titah dari Draco barusan, Hermione segera sadar dan dia menyusul keluar dari mobil. Keduanya masuk ke dalam restauran cepat saji dan langsung menuju ke barisan antrian. Tidak banyak orang yang antri disana, jadi keduanya tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk memesan.

Sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka, Draco dan Hermione berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Di antara meja dan kursi yang tersebar di seisi restauran, keduanya memilih duduk di dekat dinding kaca. Bagi keduanya, mereka masih bisa cukup bersahabat dengan cahaya matahari.

"Setelah ini kita kembali ke asrama, bukan?" Hermione bertanya di acara sarapan pagi mereka yang hening. Hermione merasa aneh jika tidak ada yang dia perbincangkan dengan Draco. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kesunyian ini seperti mengganggunya. Dan dia semakin tidak mengerti ketika sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi aneh merasakan hal ini, mengingat bahkan dulu dia yang menghindari Draco dan memintanya untuk tidak bicara dengannya.

Draco hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Mendapati jawaban Draco yang hanya mengangguk, Hermione memilih untuk menutup mulut dan melanjutkan makannya hingga tuntas selesai. Draco juga belum bicara apa-apa sejak tadi. Biasanya mereka bisa mengobrol, membicarakan sesuatu. Draco tidak sediam ini.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencuci tangannya yang kotor. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk hingga secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya. Keningnya terantuk bahu seseorang hingga membuat langkahnya mundur dua ke belakang. "Oh astaga, maaf." Hermione buru-buru minta maaf begitu tahu bahwa ini salahnya.

Hermione mengusap-usap keningnya dengan tangannya yang bersih lalu mulai melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya. "Nate?!"

"Hermione?!"

Senyum geli Hermione langsung muncul seketika di bibirnya. Dia merasa situasinya lucu. "Kau disini?" tanyanya.

Nate memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Aku baru datang. Apa kau juga baru datang?"

Hermione menggeleng. " _No._ Aku baru selesai makan dan akan cuci tangan."

"Kau sendiri?" Nate melanjutkan bertanya lagi.

"Dia bersamaku, Phillips." Jawaban yang keluar bukan dari bibir Hermione membuat kedua orang yang saling berbincang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu mereka sama-sama menemukan bahwa pernyataan tersebut dijawab oleh Draco yang berdiri hanya selisih beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua.

"Malfoy." Gumam Nate yang tampak terkejut. Semalam, saat dia melihat Hermione berada di pesta api unggun, Nate ingin menghampirinya untuk menyapa. Namun niatnya tersebut dihentikannya ketika dia melihat Hermione datang menghampiri Draco dan menarik tangan lelaki itu lantas membawanya pergi dari sana.

Nate pikir itu hanya untuk hitungan menit, namun dia terkejut ketika melihat Hermione meninggalkan pesta api unggun bersama dengan Draco yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun Nate masih berpikir mungkin mereka memang punya urusan, tapi mengetahui bahwa Hermione sekarang ada disini bersama dengan Draco, Nate kembali terkejut. Bukankah itu berarti mereka melewati waktu bersama dalam waktu yang lama? Atau bahkan semalaman?

Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

Tapi Hermione pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia tidak suka dengan Draco.

Jadi, apa Hermione telah berubah sekarang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Draco melangkah maju mensejajarkan dirinya di sebelah Hermione. "Bukankah kau mau cuci tangan? Cepatlah. Kita kembali ke asrama."

Hermione menanggapi Draco dengan anggukan lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Nate dan Draco.

Kepergian Hermione dari sana membuat Nate tersadar dari pemikirannya, sementara dilihatnya Draco masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Hermione. Nate melihatinya, lalu bertanya, "Hei Malfoy, apa kau bersama Hermione sepanjang malam?"

Draco mengernyit seketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu."

"Apa? Kenapa? Pertanyaanku salah?"

" _It's not your business, dude. Why so curious?"_ Draco perlahan menurunkan kernyitannya dan mengubah tatapannya yang heran menjadi jengkel. Pertanyaan tersebut sedikit mengganggu Draco, seolah-olah Nate sangatlah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hermione dengan dirinya.

" _Chill, okay?"_ Nate tidak menanggapi pertanyaan terakhir Draco karena dia sadar bahwa Draco seperti merasa _annoying_ dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Itu bukan nada biasa, justru terkesan tidak bersahabat. Namun Nate tidak ingin punya masalah dengan seorang Draco Malfoy, jadi dia justru berkata demikian.

Hermione selesai mencuci tangannya dan kembali menghampiri Draco tepat setelah perbincangan kecil di antara kedua teman sekolahnya itu. Draco bahkan langsung mengambil tangan Hermione dan menariknya pergi keluar dari restaurant itu sebelum Hermione sempat berpamitan pada temannya itu.

Draco segera membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah kemudi dan mendorong punggung Hermione untuk masuk. Begitu Hermione telah duduk, Draco menutup pintunya lalu memutari bagian depan mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi lalu membawa mobilnya meninggalkan restaurant cepat saji tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mereka perbincangkan, jadi Hermione menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyalakan radio di dalam mobil Draco. Radio tersebut menyala dan seketika suara lagu mengisi seisi ruang di dalam mobil Draco.

Draco menoleh pada Hermione sekilas lalu kembali focus menyetir, tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Telinga Hermione fokus mendengarkan lagu yang terputar hingga dia sadar bahwa dia mengenal lagu ini. "Oh, aku tahu lagu ini." Gumamnya spontan.

" _Hold the gun to my head, count, one, two, three. If it helps me walk away then it's what I need. Every minute gets easier, the more you talk to me, you rationalize my darkest thoughts. Yeah, you set them free…."_

Hermione terus menyanyi hingga lagu berakhir. Dia tidak mendapati Draco protes dan menyuruhnya diam, itu sebabnya Hermione tetap menyanyi hingga selesai. Lagi pula dia menyukai lagu ini. "Aku suka lagu ini." Komentarnya, mencoba membuka percakapan. "Lagu seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku mendengarkan banyak lagu, hampir semua jenis. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kusukai. Aku hanya menikmatinya."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, lalu telinganya fokus mendengarkan radio lagi. Kali ini terdengar sang penyiar radio sedang bicara. Setelah beberapa saat sang penyiar mengakhiri bincang-bincangnya dan memutarkan lagu lagi. Lagu dengan tempo cepat itu segera dikenali Hermione. Mendadak dia bersemangat. "Oh lagu ini!" jeritnya kecil, senang.

" _Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit_ _._ _Feelin' lit, feelin' light, 2 AM summer night."_ Hermione menggerakkan tubuhnya, menari-nari mengikuti irama lagu.

Draco seketika tertawa melihat bagaimana tingkah Hermione. Perempuan itu terlihat lucu, menggemaskan, dan menarik. Dia begitu lepas, seolah sedang tidak memiliki beban apa pun. " _You're such a weirdo."_

Hermione ikut tertawa merespon Draco. Dia masih belum berhenti menari di posisi duduknya. " _Really?"_

"Dari lagu cengeng lalu mendadak lagu _beat-up?_ "

Hermione hanya menunjukkan giginya. Dia sedang gembira. Draco telah kembali, tidak ada aura dingin dan intimidasinya lagi saat ini.

* * *

Draco menghentikan mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah, bersama dengan puluhan mobil lainnya. Pagi menjelang siang itu, halaman parkir sekolah sedang ramai. Dengan adanya salah satu taman sekolah di dekat halaman parkir membuat _spot_ tersebut seringkali ramai saat hari libur. Banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk _nongkrong_ di sekitar taman.

Kedatangan mobil Draco tentu sempat menjadi sorotan beberapa detik siswa yang kebetulan sedang berada di halaman parkir sekolah. Namun mereka dengan cepat kembali acuh, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Hermione mengambil beberapa barangnya di bangku belakang mobil Draco. Begitu semuanya sudah ada di tangannya, Hermione menoleh pada Draco yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Terima kasih, Draco."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Hermione, Draco mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar ponselnya dan menatap Hermione. "Untuk?" dahinya mengernyit.

"Untuk semua yang telah terjadi sejak semalam hingga detik ini."

"Oh," Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga mendapat keuntungan dengan hal itu, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Jawaban Draco itu mengundang rona merah di pipi Hermione. Mendengar kata 'mendapat keuntungan' dari bibir Draco, entah mengapa Hermione tiba-tiba jadi malu mengingat permintaannya semalam. Hermione melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan tersenyum. "Oke, sampai jumpa." Tangannya membuka _handle_ pintu mobil Draco lalu melangkah keluar.

Keluarnya sosok Hermione dari mobil Draco sambil menenteng beberapa barang membuat grup dari siswa yang tadi sempat menoleh pada kedatangan mobil Draco kini kembali menoleh. Mereka tampak terkejut dan heran di saat yang bersamaan. Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy tidak pernah jadi satu kesatuan atau satu kombinasi. Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah terlihat mengobrol.

Pemandangan ini seperti suatu hal langka yang tengah terjadi, sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari salah satu di antara mereka dengan kening mengernyit.

"Semalam saat pesta api unggun, Granger tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarik tangan Malfoy." Salah satu yang lainnya lagi kini mulai bercerita karena teringat bahwa dia berada di pesta api unggun dan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka pacaran? Tapi bukankah Granger dengan Phillips?"

Hermione diam-diam, sambil melangkah masuk ke asramanya mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan karena suara mereka tidaklah begitu pelan, sehingga mudah saja terdengar. Tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing mengenai hal itu karena baginya itu bukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya ingin tahu dan Hermione tidak harus menjawab mereka.

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada Ginny. Ranjangnya rapi, tampak seperti tak ditempati. Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya lalu meletakkan barang bawannya di meja belajarnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Otaknya melemparkan dirinya balik pada kejadian semalam, kegilannya untuk meminta Draco bercintanya. Entah kenapa hal itu tiba-tiba saja terbayang di benak Hermione.

Seluruh kilas baliknya buyar ketika mendengar derakan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sontak Hermione menoleh ke pintu tanpa mengubah posisinya dan menemukan Astoria membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku sudah datang?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang melintas di kepala Hermione begitu melihat Astoria masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku lihat mobil Draco ada di parkiran." Astoria mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang Ginny, melipat kakinya. "Jadi?" lanjutnya, kali ini ganti bertanya. Tentu saja Astoria tidak ingin melewatkan cerita sahabatnya yang baru saja melepaskan keperawanannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku."

Astoria sedikit menganga dan terkejut. "Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Draco membelaku, sedikit mendebati ayahku. Ibuku hanya menangis."

"Wow. Dia benar-benar sesuatu." Astoria menggelengkan kepala, antara terkagum dan tidak percaya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya Draco?"

Kening Hermione mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu dan mencoba mencernanya. Lalu matanya membelalak ketika sadar maksud pertanyaan Astoria. "Geez, Astoria! Kau mesum!"

Tawa Astoria meledak begitu melihat Hermione memunculkan rona merah di pipinya dan jawabannya yang malu-malu. "Ayolah. Aku sahabatmu." Ujarnya begitu dia mampu menghentikan tawanya.

Hermione menggeleng sambil tersenyum-senyum. " _No,_ aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Dimana Ginny?" tanyanya, mencoba secepat mungkin mengganti topik. Astoria kadang terlalu banyak ingin tahu. Bukannya Hermione tidak ingin bercerita, tapi rasanya dia terlalu malu untuk membagikan pengalaman pertamanya.

"Dia tidur dengan Harry di asrama laki-laki."

"Oh, kau tidak tidur dengan Nic?"

Kepala Astoria menggeleng. "Nic pulang ke rumahnya selesai pesta semalam. Hari ini dia ada acara keluarga."

" _God,_ aku hampir lupa. Untung saja kau menyebut nama Nic. _Let's go for shopping."_ Lanjut Astoria begitu dia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hermione supaya sahabatnya itu bangkit berdiri, bangun dari rebahannya.

"Apa hubungan Nic dengan _shopping?_ Kenapa kita _shopping?"_

"Besok ulang tahun Nic, aku harus cari sesuatu untuk kado. Kau temani aku, oke? Besok Nic juga mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Semua murid Hogwarts diundang. Kita harus punya sesuatu untuk dikenakan."

"Benarkah? Orang tuanya mengijinkannya?" Hermione terkejut mendengarnya.

Astoria menganggukkan kepala. "Orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi kakaknya di Australia."

"Tapi dia mengundang semua murid Hogwarts. Wow, bayangkan betapa banyaknya itu. Dan aku yakin dia juga mengundang teman-temannya di luar Hogwarts, bukan?"

Astoria menyeringai. "Dia anak orang kaya, Hermione. Bahkan Nic sudah menyiapkan _security_ untuk menjaga di luar rumah, mengantisipasi supaya tidak ada orang lain selain murid Hogwarts dan teman-temannya yang datang berpesta. Nic punya seorang teman, dan dia seorang DJ. Nic meminta temannya itu untuk meramaikan pestanya. Kau pikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa jadi murid _famous_ jika tanpa hal-hal tersebut? Nic itu keren secara lingkungan sosial dan material."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Astoria. Hermione memang tidak begitu tahu banyak tentang Nic, jadi wajar saja dia merasa hidup Nic amatlah bebas hingga dia bertanya-tanya. Maksudnya, orang tuanya bahkan mengijinkan anaknya berpesta di rumah dan mengundang puluhan orang ke rumahnya. Atau mungkin ratusan. "Oke, kau terdengar membanggakannya sekarang. Apa kalian tidak jadi putus?"

Astoria kali ini menghela nafas. "Waktu itu sudah berniat memutuskannya, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan hal yang romantis dan memperlakukanku dengan manis. Jadi aku batal melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Nic mendadak berubah, maksudku dia sangat baik sekarang, berbeda dengan Nic yang dulu."

"Bukankah itu baik jika dia berubah seperti ini? Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan dari Nic?"

"Ya … sebenarnya aku memang menginginkan sikapnya yang manis. Tapi di satu sisi ini membuatku jadi curiga."

Hermione mengernyit bingung. "Bagian mananya yang membuatmu curiga, Tori?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja kadang aku berprasangka buruk padanya. Kau tahu, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah sikapnya dalam sekejap, Hermione. Tidak ada orang yang dulunya acuh dan menyebalkan mendadak menjadi super perhatian dan manis. Bahkan matahari butuh waktu untuk terbit dan tenggelam. Apakah tidak aneh bagimu jika seseorang dengan mudahnya berubah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan?"

Bibir Hermione terlipat ke dalam. Dia menyimak dengan baik semua kata-kata Astoria dan memikirkannya. "Mm, kau benar. Itu aneh."

"Nic seperti mencoba menutupi sesuatu dariku supaya aku tidak curiga dan tidak akan mengatahuinya."

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Astoria mengangguk. Hermione memegang tangannya, mengelus jemari Astoria. "Kau tahu, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, disana dikatakan bahwa ketika seorang perempuan mulai merasa curiga atau berprasangka buruk, biasanya hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kecurigaan itu nyata dan sungguh ada." Ucap Hermione hati-hati dan pelan-pelan.

Bibir Astoria melengkung ke bawah, entah mengapa dia jadi merasa sedih dengan pembicaraan ini. "Tapi aku berpikir bahwa jika memang ada sesuatu yang Nic sembunyikan dariku, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengatahuinya, ya kan? Bangkai yang ditutupi lama-lama akan tercium juga busuknya. Aku hanya berusaha menikmati apa yang Nic berikan untukku. Perhatiannya, waktunya, sikap manisnya, aku tidak ingin selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya, Hermione. Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika ternyata semua yang dia berikan itu tulus dan aku justru berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin dicintai, Tori." Hermione tersenyum penuh simpati pada sahabatnya itu sambil mengusap lengannya. Dia mengerti kehidupan Tori. Tidak banyak cinta yang Astoria dapatkan di hidupnya. Ibunya meninggal di usia muda, ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya saat usianya empat belas tahun. Sejak itu Astoria tinggal dengan adik ibunya, namun adik ibunya adalah orang yang acuh. Astoria hanya ingin dicintai, merasa dibutuhkan, merasa diinginkan. Terkadang dia merasa sendiri dan kesepian dan itu adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang menurut Astoria menyakitkan dan membuatnya menderita. Itu sebabnya saat masuk SMA dia menjadi perempuan yang supel dan ramah agar dia memiliki banyak teman sehingga tida perlu merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Karena itu sungguh perasaan yang menyedihkan bagi Astoria.

Astoria menarik tangan Hermione dan menarik sahabatnya ke dalam pelukan. Mata Astoria terpejam, dia menenangkan diri. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sungguh senang punya kau dan Ginny sebagai sahabatku. Kuharap kita bersahabat selamanya."

Hermione menarik senyumnya tulus, membalas pelukan Astoria. "Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Tapi kau tetap butuh pacar, Tori."

Astoria tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja." Tangannya melepaskan pelukan sehingga Hermione juga melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

* * *

 **Phewwww long chapter again guys. Totalnya 2690 belum termasuk an dan balasan review. Semoga puas ya. Keknya mulai sekarang bakal ngetik chapter yang agak panjang deh. Tapi gatau deng hehe. Tergantung aja ni jari berhentinya di berapa words. Ah sudahlah kita lupakan jumlah words.**

 **Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan saya ya. Senang sekali saat membaca reviewnya kalian cukup responsif. Dan saya dapat pertanyaan yang sama juga. Jawabannya, saya 21. Hehehe. Sudah usia dewasa dan legal lah ya.**

 **Btw, saya dapat pm tentang undangan berpatisipasi dalam IFA 2016. Dan sumpah saya gak paham maksudnya. Ada yang bisa jelasin ke saya secara singkat dan mudah dimengerti?**

 **Saya dapat beberapa (kalo gak salah) review yang minta lemon lainnya. Um, sori honey, saya ngga tahu apakah di chapter-chapter mendatang akan ada adegan seperti itu atau ngga karena sampai sekarang, untuk semua ide yang sudah saya dapatkan hingga ending, saya tidak berencana untuk menulis lemon lainnya. Saya meletakkan rate M juga bukan karena saya ingin fokus pada lemonnya, melainkan ceritanya. Rate M hanya untuk tingkat keamanan saja. Adegan lemon dalam cerita ini juga hanya bumbu dan bukan inti dari cerita ini sendiri. Saya mau tobat, ngga mau lagi agak sering menulis lemon seperti di cerita saya yang sudah-sudah. Saya pikir gak baik juga mengotori otak para pembaca saya yang di bawah umur dengan isi cerita yang tidak mendewasakan. So, semoga kalian mengerti dengan keputusan saya.**

 **Lalu untuk kali ini, saya punya dua pertanyaan. Yang PERTAMA, dimana kalian tinggal? Ada yang di luar pulau jawa? Yang KEDUA, jika Touch saya terbitkan dalam bentuk buku, apa kalian akan berniat membelinya atau engga? Hehehe. Mohon pertanyaannya dijawab ya.**

 **Next chapter akan saya jelaskan kenapa saya mengajukan pertanyaan kedua saya.**

 **As usual, saya senang sekali membaca review kalian. Tetap me-review setiap chapternya ya!**

 **Balasan semua review:**

narunako: aw kamu masih remaja ya. Hehehe

aquadewi: hahaha kelanjutannya masih rahasia, terus membaca ya.

Liuruna: AWWW congrats! I'm happy for youuuu. Wkwkwk :'v jadi dia baca lemonnya? Apa dia berkomentar tentang chapter 7?

: waaaw 35. Jangan panggil saya kakak. Saya lebih muda dari kamu wkwk :'v ngga ketuaan kok untuk baca ginian. Membaca itu kan bebas untuk segala usia hehehe. Coki2 itu gimana maksudnya ya? Saya gak paham

puma178: resminya mereka kapan-kapan hehe. Kalo saya 21, hehehe tuh sudah saya jawab di author note pertanyaannya.

undhott: jatuh cintanya masih rahasia hehehe

aku: me too! :D

hermione granger: waa mau ulang tahun ya? Far from your expectation? So what do you expect?

V: whahahah. ternyata jauh dari perkiraan ya? Yha mereka kan bukan sepasan kekasih jadi saya pikir ngga masuk akal kalo mereka melakukan morning sex.

Hermione granger: heheh makasih loh kamu review dua kali. Jadi, kenapa Draco menolak, itu karena bagi Draco Hermione pantas melepas perawannya dengan orang yang lebih baik dari Draco (karena Draco kan kind of badboy gitu). bagi perempuan, segala yang pertama itu biasanya kan susah dilupakan, selalu terkenang, apalagi seks pertama. Nah, draco berusaha mengerti bahwa begitulah pemikiran perempuan, makanya dia sempat menolak karena masa Hermione melepas perawannya ngga dengan cowok yang dia cintai? Ngerti kan sekarang? Hehehe

Riska662: hahaha kamu mau blaise dan theo ngeceng-cengin Hermione?

ujichan: baca author note ya hehehe

rikarika: yakin banget 2k words lebih karena sudah dihitung :)

Swift: nih sudah update lagi heheh

Mhey-chan: hahaha 21 itu masih awal 20an kan? Berarti kamu benar hehehe. Dramione akan saling jatuh cinta atau draco duluan yang suka sama Hermione itu masih rahasia :D

Usherone: oh ya? Chapter termanis ya? Kwkw. Nih sudah dinext :D

mmalfoy: itu masih rahasia hehehe. Sudah update nih :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Rumah Nic cukuplah besar bagi Hermione. Mata hazelnya menjelajah mengamati bentuk bangunan serta pekarangan rumah yang berdiri di depannya itu. " _He's such a rich boy."_ Komentarnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Bahkan dari luar sini sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik. Hermione membayangkan bagaimana jadinya di dalam.

" _He is."_ Harry yang berada di sebelah Ginny turut mengomentari. Malam ini Hermione datang ke pesta Nic bersama dengan Ginny dan Harry, sementara Astoria sudah datang sejak awal, bahkan sebelum pestanya dimulai.

Hermione tampak cantik dengan _casual dress_ berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang digunakannya bersama dengan tali pinggang kecil berwarna pink di bagian perut. Kakinya dibalut _boot_ setinggi mata kaki dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sementara Ginny menggunakan _ripped jeans_ dan sebuah _crop top_ putih ditambah jaket kulit hitam. Harry menyukai penampilannya malam ini.

Mereka melangkah menuju pagar rumah Nic yang dijaga tiga orang _security._ Melihat Hermione, Ginny, dan Harry datang mendekat, salah seorang _security_ itu menghadang. "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, dan Hermione Granger." Harry sebagai laki-laki mewakili ketiganya bicara.

 _Security_ tersebut tampak membaca lembaran kertas yang dibawanya lalu dia mulai menyingkir dan memberika jalan supaya Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Wow." Hermione bergumam kagum begitu dia masuk ke dalam rumah Nic. Pesta sudah dimulai, suara musik terdengar cukup keras, orang-orang telah memenuhi rumah Nic. " _Let's find Nic first."_ Lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh pada Ginny.

"Ya." Ginny yang bergandengan tangan dengan Harry menarik tangan pacarnya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya dengan Hermione lebih masuk ke dalam rumah Nic. Melewati ruang santai yang besar dan mewah, menuju dapur. Meja makan keluarga Ellingwood telah berubah menjadi tempat bermain _beer pong_ yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

Melewati dapur, ketiganya melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumah Nic. Halamannya jauh lebih luas dibanding pekarangan di depan, ada kolam renang yang cukup besar juga. Seorang DJ tampak ditempatkan di salah satu sudut halaman. Ada _speaker-speaker_ besar dipasang di beberapa tempat. Lampu-lampu menghias sekeliling kolam dan diletakkan di tempat-tempat tinggi seperti pohon, pembatas balkon, tiang-tiang rumah.

Di halaman belakang sungguh jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan di dalam. Musik lebih terdengar keras dan jelas. Mata Hermione menjelajah mencoba mencari Nic atau Astoria. "Itu Nic." Suara Ginny yang berhasil menemukan Nic membuat Hermione menoleh ke arah dimana mata Ginny tertuju.

Nic tampak sedang menari mengikuti music bersama Astoria. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ketiganya langsung mendatangi Nic dan juga Astoria. "HEIIII." Nic dengan gembira menyambut mereka.

"Happy birthday, Nic." Hermione tersenyum pada pacar sahabatnya itu.

" _Thanks,_ Hermione. _Enjoy the party."_ Nic membalas dengan senyuman juga lalu bersalaman dengan Harry dan selanjutnya Hermione tidak mendengarkan. Dia menghampiri Astoria, begitu juga dengan Ginny.

" _It's really a nice party."_ Ginny memulai.

Astoria mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Ya. _Come on let's get you both a drink."_ Tangan anggun Astoria menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dan membawa keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Nic. Mereka bergerak menuju lemari pendingin lalu Astoria mengambilkan keduanya masing-masing satu botol bir berukuran _small._

"Hermione, jangan biarkan orang lain mengambilkanmu minum, oke? Besok hari sekolah, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin mabuk karena tak ingin bolos, jadi kau harus hati-hati. Kulihat Nic tidak hanya menyediakan bir. Ada vodka, dan macam-macam minuman beralkohol tinggi." Astoria berucap mengingatkan sambil menenggak minumannya dari gelas plastik.

" _Note it."_ Hermione mengangguk dan menjawab setelah menelan sesapan bir pertamanya. "Kau tahu siapa saja yang datang?"

"Aku sempat melihat Nott dan Zabini." Ginny menyahut.

Astoria mengangguk membenarkan. "Nate juga sudah datang, dia bersama Debby."

Kening Ginny seketika menunjukkan kernyitan. "Debby? Maksudmu Deborah Fleming?"

" _That one."_ Astoria mengangguk mantap sambil memberikan telunjuknya, menandakan bahwa jawaban Ginny sangatlah tepat.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dekat dengan siswi terseksi di Hogwarts." Ginny berkomentar, merasa heran. Semua murid di Hogwarts tahu bahwa Deborah Fleming dengan gelarnya sebagai _the-hottest-girl-in-Hogwarts_ tidak akan pergi ke pesta dengan sembarang laki-laki. Nate bukanlah siapa-siapa di Hogwarts. Dia hanya terkenal sebagai murid baru yang punya _tampang_ lumayan. "Apa karena dia butuh pamor dari Nate?" Ginny mulai berspekulasi.

"Nate yang mengajaknya. Kupikir Nate-lah yang butuh pamor Debby." Astoria memberikan pendapat yang berbeda.

"Atau mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk pamor mereka? Kalian tahu nama Debby sempat menjadi buruk setelah dia putus dengan Oliver Wood. Kalian ingat kejadian itu bukan?" Hermione memberikan jawaban yang lain lagi.

"Kau benar." Timpal Astoria. "Nate mungkin berusaha menyingkir dari drama cinta segitiganya."

"Cinta segitiga?" Hermione mengulang kata-kata terakhir Astoria dengan bingung.

"Kau, dia, dan Malfoy tentu saja." Ginny menjawab kebingungan Hermione. "Apa kau tidak tahu nyaris seluruh murid di Hogwarts tahu bahwa seminggu belakangan ini kau dekat dengan Nate karena menghindari kami berdua, lalu saat pesta api unggun kau justru menarik tangan Malfoy dan pergi dengannya."

Mulut Hermione menganga dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " _Gods."_ Gumamnya terkejut, tidak habis pikir. Mengapa orang-orang itu selalu mengurusi kehidupan orang lain? "Oke, cukup gosipnya. Ayo berpesta!" Astoria menarik tangan Hermione dan Ginny, membuat Hermione buyar dari pemikirannya.

Astoria membawanya kembali ke halaman belakang dan mereka bergabung dengan yang lain. Sang DJ sedang membawakan lagu yang membuat semua orang hanyut dalam tarian. Ketiga perempuan cantik itu mengangkat tangan mereka, saling berseru dan melompat, meliukkan tubuh-tubuh mereka, bergerak, menari seingin mereka.

Hermione bukanlah perempuan yang tidak bisa berpesta. Dia bisa. Hanya saja selama ini dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti teman-temannya. Mabuk, tidur dengan orang yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapa namanya, terbangun entah dimana. Bagi Hermione sebuah pesta bisalah berdampak buruk. Dan dia tidak suka dampak tersebut. Oleh sebut itu Hermione menghindari pesta. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menolak karena ini adalah pesta ulang tahun pacar sahabatnya. Selama Hermione bisa menjaga dirinya, dia percaya dia tidak akan berakhir seperti yang selama ini dia bayangkan.

Hermione bersenang-senang dengan kedua sahabatnya di pesta, hingga tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa dia bukanlah seorang remaja membosankan yang hanya terpaku dengan buku dan pelajaran. Dia juga bisa bersenang-senang, bergembira, seperti remaja normal lainnya.

Harry memperhatikan Ginny yang sedang menari bersama dengan Astoria dan Hermione dari tempatnya berdiri. Di tangannya ada segelas minuman yang tadi diberikan oleh Nic. " _Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's Granger, right?"_ Suara tersebut muncul tiba-tiba di sebelah Harry bersama dengan tepukan di bahunya.

Sontak Harry menoleh dan mendapati teman satu timnya bertanya. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Sejujurnya, Harry mulai merasakan keganjilan setiap kali Cormac McLaggen bertanya tentang sahabat pacarnya tersebut.

"Apa dia benar-benar pacaran dengan Malfoy? Kalau tidak, bisa kau kenalkan aku padanya, Harry? Kau tahu maksudku." Seringai ada di wajah Cormac ketika dia mengutarakan maksudnya. Dan ini sangat sesuai dengan dugaan Harry.

"Jangan Hermione, Cormac. Cari saja perempuan lain."

"Kenapa? Dia cantik, pintar, dan … lihat. _That body tho…."_

Harry melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Cormac, meletakkan tangannya di sana lalu mengusap dari kening hingga ke dagunya, membuat mata Cormac tertutup karena tangan Harry, sekaligus memutus kontak matanya yang memperhatikan tiap gerak dan lekuk tubuh Hermione. "Kau akan berurusan dengan Ginny dan aku kalau berani menyentuhnya. Sekarang, pergi."

Cormac menggerutu sambil pergi sesuai perintah Harry dan Harry membiarkannya. Tetapi jika dia berani menggerutu pada Harry di lapangan, tentu itu akan jadi masalah panjang baginya karena Harry tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menggerutu di lapangan selama jam latihan.

Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Ginny dan dua sahabat pacarnya, menari di bawah iringan kerasnya music sambil tangannya memegang kedua pinggan Ginny dari belakang. "Hei, ayo kita ambil gambar." Teriak Ginny pada ketiganya.

Harry, Hermione, dan Astoria mulai merapatkan diri dan menatap ke arah kamera lalu Ginny mengambil gambar mereka yang sedang tersenyum gembira dibarengi dengan kilat _flash_.

Selesai mengambil gambar, Hermione mulai merasa lelah dan perlu menarik nafas sejenak setelah beberapa saat dia menari. Bersenang-senang nyatanya juga melelahkan. "Aku ambil minum lagi, oke?" ujarnya pada Astoria di telinga dengan suara agak nyaring. Suara musik yang keras tidak memudahkannya untuk bicara dengan normal.

"Oke." Astoria menjawab sedikit berteriak sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Hermione tersenyum dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang sibuk menari menikmati pesta dan alunan musik. Sambil melangkah masuk untuk mengambil bir keduanya, matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling. Ada banyak sekali yang datang ke pesta Nic.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang yang masih asik bermain _beer pong_. Dia mendekati lemari pendingin, lalu berhenti karena ada orang lain yang juga sedang mengambil _beer_. Hermione mengamati punggung dan penampilan orang yang ada di depannya dan merasa tampaknya mengenal orang ini. Kakinya bergeser ke kanan sehingga dia bisa melihat siapa yang sedang mengambil bir untuk membuktikan tebakannya.

"Nate." Ucap Hermione begitu berhasil membuktikan perkiraannya.

Kepala Nate seketika menoleh dan dia tersenyum saat sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hai Hermione." Hermione membalas senyuman Nate. "Kau mau?" Nate memberikan bir yang baru saja diambilnya.

" _Thanks."_ Hermione mengambil bir dari tangan Nate lalu meminumnya dan menyandarkan lengannya pada dinding ruangan. "Kudengan kau datang dengan Fleming."

Nate menutup pintu lemari pendingin setelah mendapatkan birnya juga. "Ya, aku mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Apa kau datang dengan Malfoy?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku datang dengan Harry dan Ginny. Kenapa kau pikir aku datang dengan Draco?"

"Wow, kalian sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan?" Perhatian Nate teralih begitu mendengar Hermione menyebut nama Draco Malfoy dengan panggilan Draco dan bukan Malfoy seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Um, ya…." Hermione menjawab dengan nada menggantung. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau pergi meninggalkan pesta api unggun dengan Malfoy, lalu pagi tadi juga kau dengan Malfoy. Kupikir kalian sedang dekat."

"Um…" Hermione sekali lagi menggantungkan suaranya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia dan Draco tidak pernah bicara tentang cinta atau kencan atau sebuah proses kedekatan. Tapi mereka juga tidak pernah bicara tentang menjadi teman dan sebagainya.

Suara tawa dari banyak orang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. "Apa itu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ayo kita lihat." Nate mengajak, memutar tubuhnya kea rah depan lalu melangkah menuju ruang tengah rumah Nic. Hermione mengikuti Nate di belakang. Di ruang tengah, orang-orang menduduki seluruh sofa. Sebagian bahkan berdiri. Arah mata mereka semua tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk bersila di karpet sedang mengoceh tentang suatu hal dan membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Hei, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya. Orang tersebut menoleh pada Hermione sambil masih tertawa.

"Itu, Klaus Feldstein dia sedang mabuk dan kami menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Jawabannya lucu."

Mata Hermione seketika tertuju pada Klaus Feldstein yang sedang tertawa. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berkumpul di ruangan itu mengajukan pertanyaan pada Klaus setelah melihat Nate dan Hermione bergabung untuk melihat. "Klaus, jika kau ada di antara Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, dan Ginny Weasley, siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan?"

Klaus tampak menggarukkan kepala, terlihat bingung. Keningnya mengernyit. "Uh, pertanyaan yang sulit. Tapi aku akan pilih Hermione Granger. Yah, dia cantik dan pintar. Aku pernah satu kali ingin minta dia jadi tutorku karena nilai biologiku jelek, tapi aku batal melakukannya karena di hari aku hendak melakukan niatku, Sara Hallberg menumpahkan minumannya di celanaku. Dan itu tepat di sekitar penisku," Klaus berdiri, menggambar pola lingkaran mulai dari bagian di bawah perut hingga daerah paha dan selangkangan laki-laki itu.

Sebagian disana tertawa mendengar kesialannya, sebagian berseru 'oh' dengan nada iba. Hermione sendiri sedikit tertawa. "Yah, aku akan jadi orang bodoh jika masih nekat menghampiri Hermione dengan celana basah, bukan?"

"Selain cantik dan pintar, apa lagi yang menarik dari Hermione, Klaus?" Nate mengajukan pertanyaan itu, membuat Hermione menoleh padanya dengan kelopak mata yang lebar seolah berkata mengapa-kau-bertanya-padanya. " _It would be fun, trust me."_ Nate menjawab Hermione demikian.

"Hmmm," Klaus mengusap dagunya, berpikir di antara kesadarannya yang tersisa. "Matanya. _She has a gorgeous eyes._ Kau tahu, aku akan katakan sesuatu yang romantis jika aku jadi pacarnya."

" _Spill it out."_

" _Yeah, spill it out, Feldstein."_

Suara orang-orang bersahutan di telinga Hermione. Mereka sama-sama menyuruh Klaus untuk mengatakannya. " _Someone asked me what I saw in you to love you so much, and my only answer was 'everything'."_

"Ohhh." Beberapa perempuan bergumam tersanjung, tersentuh dengan kata-kata Klaus barusan. Sementara Hermione menganggap ini lelucon orang yang mabuk. Sejujurnya dia terkejut, tapi dia tahu ini tidaklah serius.

"Kau memang bajingan kecil, Feldstein." Beberapa anak laki-laki menyebut Feldstein bajingan kecil karena kata-kata romantis yang dia lontarkan barusan. Pintar sekali Klaus merangkai kata indah itu bahkan ketika dia sedang mabuk. Entah karena anak ini memang berbakat merangkai kata atau memang itu adalah kata-kata khayalannya yang terpendam.

"Aku perlu udara segar." Kata Hermione pada Nate.

"Oke, aku akan kembali ke belakang." Nate mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Hermione. Mendengar jawaban Nate, Hermione melangkah, berjalan melewati kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang merokok. Asap mereka membuat Hermione semakin merasa sesak dan gerah. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Hermione meninggalkan botol birnya di salah satu meja.

Begitu dia berada di pekarangan rumah Nic, Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya keras. Tangannya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya. Keadaan yang tidak terlalu ramai disini membuat Hermione merasa dia bisa bernafas sejenak. Matanya melihati para tim _security_ yang senantiasa berjaga di depan pagar, lalu melirik beberapa orang yang mengobrol di bawah pohon. "Kalau kau mencari Malfoy, dia datang terlambat." Suara itu datang dari belakang Hermione.

Hermione sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mata karamelnya menemukan Theodore Nott berjalan ke arahnya. "Nott." Ujar Hermione begitu Theo berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya tepat di mata dengan senyum yang merekah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

" _Just Theo, please._ Aku melihatmu berjalan keluar, jadi aku mengikutimu." Senyum Theo masih senantiasa merekah dan entah mengapa itu mengganggu Hermione. Theo seperti menyimpan sesuatu di balik senyumnya. " _Here."_ Tangannya mengulurkan satu gelas plastik berwarna merah.

Hermione melirik tangan yang terulur itu. "Vodka?" tanyanya memastikan. Hermione tidak ingin mabuk, jadi setidaknya dia harus tahu apa yang dia minum tapi sayangnya tidak banyak jenis minuman keras yang diketahuinya.

" _No."_ Nott menjawab singkat. Hermione dengan ragu mengambil gelas tersebut. "Karena kau berteman dengan Draco, jadi aku akan memanggilmu Hermione. Oke?"

"Apa? Aku tidak –"

"Kau bergaul dengannya. _So,_ kau juga akan bergaul denganku dan Blaise."

Hermione mendesahkan nafasnya. "Terserah padamu. Dimana Zabini?"

"Sibuk melarikan diri dari Bella Bowers. Mereka bermain _hide and seek_."

Tawa Hermione seketika keluar. Dia lalu menenggak minuman yang Theo berikan, lantas lanjut tertawa. "Astaga. Dia dengan Bowers?"

"Umm, Blaise terkadang salah memilih perempuan."

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" lanjut Hermione bertanya lagi. Mereka masih senantiasa berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Dengan Blaise. Tapi lalu Bowers mulai mengacaukan Blaise yang sedang berpesta dan terpaksa meninggalkanku."

"Apa kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku punya satu di luar Hogwarts, dan sedang mencari satu lagi yang berada di Hogwarts."

Hermione memutar matanya seketika. "Dasar playboy."

Theo hanya tertawa. "Hanya memanfaatkan ketampananku, kalau aku bisa bilang. Aku mulai bosan jika setiap kali berkumpul hanya ada kami para laki-laki. Jika ada perempuan di antara kami, maka itu baru sempurna."

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak pacarmu di luar Hogwarts untuk bergabung?"

"Bukan ide yang bagus. Kami para laki-laki tahu betapa bajingannya kami. Membawa perempuan lain dari luar Hogwarts akan berujung panjang, seperti jika aku membawa pacarku, maka nanti akan ada satu di antara kami yang minta dikenalkan pada teman pacarku, lalu selanjutnya segalanya akan jadi rumit. Aku malas berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu."

" _I see."_ Hermione tersenyum kecil dan menyesap minumannya lagi. "Kepalaku mulai pusing. Kau yakin ini bukan vodka?" tangan Hermione terangkat ke kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada gelas plastik yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Bukan, Hermione."

"Kenapa rasanya aku seperti mabuk." Hermione menggumam sendiri, tidak mengerti. Matanya lalu tertuju pada Theo. "Aku masuk lagi, oke? Terima kasih untuk pembicaraan kecilnya."

Nott mengangguk dengan senyumnya. "Aku juga akan masuk lagi."

Hermione memutar badannya, lalu dia menghabiskan sisa minuman di gelasnya, menenggaknya hingga habis dan membuang gelas plastiknya ke bawah. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing, tetapi bukan jenis pusing yang menyakitkan dan menusuk kepalanya. Rasanya seperti pusing yang membuatmu melayang.

"Hei Hermione." Salah seorang yang Hermione lewati menyapa.

"Hei." Jawab Hermione melambaikan tangannya asal tanpa menoleh. Langkahnya terus melaju ke belakang rumah Nic, namun dia memutuskan berhenti dan menuju ke tangga. Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga sambil mendesahkan nafasnya berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Theo kembali ada di sebelahnya dalam posisi berdiri, menunduk melihatinya.

"Ya, mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum. Aku akan duduk-duduk sebentar." Hermione menunduk, meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya.

Theo yang masih berdiri mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Hermione. Sekilas kilatan _flash_ yang muncul membuat Hermione mendongak. "Apa kau memotretku?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku salah menekan tombol. Aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol senternya." Theo membolak-balikkan ponselnya.

Jawaban Theo tidak dijawab Hermione lagi, dia kembali menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

Theo membuka aplikasi _messanger-_ nya, memilih kolom _personal chat-_ nya dengan Draco lalu mengirimkan foto yang diambilnya barusan pada Draco. Setelah gambarnya terkirim, Theo melanjutkan mengirimkannya pesan teks.

Theo: she's drunk. Well, not so drunk but a bit drunk. Take her home before anyone did *smirk*

Setelah pesan itu terkirim juga, Theo tidak begerak dan memperhatikan layarnya. Dia menatap seolah menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian senyum miringnya terkembang setelah melihat tanda bahwa pesannya telah dibaca oleh si penerima.

Lalu muncul balasan dari Draco yang membuat senyum miring Theo lebih terkembang lagi.

Draco: *fuck* watch her. I'm on my way

Theo menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana lalu bergerak duduk di sebelah Hermione, menjaganya sesuai apa yang sahabatnya inginkan. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku kalau kau mau." Theo membuka suaranya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Hermione. "Kau mau aku ambilkan minum lagi?" tanya Theo.

" _I'm okay."_ Jawab Hermione. "Uh." Keluhnya beberapa saat kemudian lalu mengangkat kepala. "Aku mau pipis." Perlahan Hermione berdiri dan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, mencoba mencari kamar mandi.

Ada banyak pintu, Hermione harus mencobanya satu per satu. Pintu pertama yang dicobanya terkunci, jadi dia mencoba membuka pintu kedua. Dan terbuka, namun itu bukanlah kamar mandi. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan membuatnya menjerit kecil. " _Sorry."_ Ucapnya lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Hermione menyeberangi ruangan lalu membuka pintu ketiga. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari dirinya karena berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Rasa ingin segera buang air kecil sudah tak terbendung lagi. Hermione segera menutup pintu, menguncinya lalu melakukan kegiatannya.

Hermione berjalan kembali turun ke bawah dengan penglihatan yang mulai mengabur. Matanya sayu dan memerah. Tampak sekali bahwa efek alkohol mulai bekerja padanya. Di lantai bawah, kerumunan orang yang menonton ocehan mabuk Klaus telah membubarkan diri. Tersisa Klaus yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring di salah satu sofa.

Hermione kembali ke dapur untuk mencari minuman lagi karena tenggorokannya terasa kering padahal belum lama dia berhenti minum. Ketika Hermione membuka lemari pendingin, tidak ada lagi bir di sana. "Kau cari apa Hermione?" Theo kembali lagi muncul.

" _Geez,_ apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?" Hermione mulai lelah dengan Theo yang selalu muncul di sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku haus."

Theo lalu memberikan gelas plastik merah lagi padanya dan Hermione langsung menerima. "Apa kau selalu membawa dua gelas? Dimana kau mengambilnya?"

"Aku membawa gelas lebih untuk berjaga-jaga jika lawan bicaraku tidak punya minuman di tangannya."

Hermione mengabaikan jawaban itu lalu menelan minumannya. Matanya mengamati orang-orang di halaman belakang sedang asik melompat-lompat, mengangkat tangan mereka di udara, meliukkan tubuh mereka, menari secara lepas. " _This is so fun."_

" _There you are."_ Suara lain muncul mendekati dirinya dan Theo. Hermione akhirnya menoleh meninggalkan pemandangan orang-orang yang sejak tadi diamatinya dan mendapati Draco melangkah mendekat.

"Hei _mate."_

" _Come on, let's go."_ Draco mengabaikan sapaan Theo dan tiba-tiba saja mengambil tangan Hermione, mengatakan hal yang tidak Hermione mengerti.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya bingung. Keningnya mengernyit sebentar.

"Kau mabuk. Kuantar kau kembali ke asrama."

Senyum Hermione seketika terkembang lebar, kedua tangannya memegang pipi Draco. " _You're my hero."_ Melihat tingkah Hermione yang seperti ini, Draco bisa memperkirakan seberapa sudah Hermione mabuk. Dia sangat yakin jika saja Hermione dalam kondisi yang sangat sadar, dia tidak akan berkata dengan manja dan memberikan ekspresi ini padanya.

Draco menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari wajahnya lalu mengambil gelas plastik Hermione dan menyerahkannya pada Theo. " _See you at school."_ Ucapnya pada Theo, lalu mulai melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Hermione, menuntunnya keluar dari rumah Nic.

Draco merasa beruntung karena Hermione belum benar-benar mabuk hingga parah, sehingga mudah baginya untuk membawa Hermione masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia masih bisa berjalan meski sempoyongan dan sedikit tersaruk. Ketika dia berhasil membuat Hermione duduk di bangku penumpang, Draco langsung menutup pintu dan duduk di bangku kemudi.

Tubuhnya membungkuk dan mendekat pada Hermione, membuat Hermione dengan mata sayunya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau mengharapkan apa? Ciuman?" Tanya Draco dengan wajah datarnya. Dia berhenti bergerak ketika wajahnya ada di depan wajah Hermione.

" _No, I just realize that you have a beautiful grey eyes."_

Draco menatap lelehan karamel di mata Hermione selama beberapa detik, lalu dia kembali bergerak, melakukan niatan awalnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sabuk pengaman di ujung bangku lalu menarik sabuknya dan mengaitkannya.

Draco mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu mengirimkan pesan teks pada Astoria. Dia tahu temannya itu pasti akan panik jika Hermione menghilang dari pesta.

Draco: she's with me. I take her back to dorm.

* * *

 **Pft 3491 words. Long chapter, right guys? Kemarin saya dapat komentar yang mengatakan bahwa chapter terakhir yang saya update kurang memuasakan. Jadi, mungkin chapter ini juga demikian. Saya hanya menulis apa yang saya rasa harus saya tulis dan saya rasa harus ada dalam cerita ini. Chapter kemarin memang tidak terlalu memiliki banyak** _ **scene**_ **dan tidak banyak yang terjadi. Begitu pun dengan chapter ini. Menurut saya, ini chapter selingan dan penghubung untuk chapter-chapter mendatang. Meski mungkin menurut kalian chapter-chapter seperti ini tidaklah penting, tetapi menurut saya penting karena saya memasukkan clue-clue kecil di dalamnya untuk melengkapi keseluruhan isi cerita. Chapter-chapter ini memang ringan karena saya pikir kemarin-kemarin saya sudah mulai memasukkan konflik, jadi chapter-chapter ini adalah untuk melupakan kalian dengan konflik sejenak, supaya tidak terlalu intens. Oke?**

 **Kemarin di author notes saya bilang akan menjelaskan kenapa saya mengajukan pertanyaan kedua pada kalian. Jadi begini, menulis adalah hobi saya yang sudah saya tekuni bertahun-tahun. Dan membuat karya saya dalam wujud sebuah novel/ buku adalah mimpi dan impian saya sejak lama. Tetapi baru sekarang-sekarang ini saya mantap untuk mewujudkannya. Kemarin-kemarin saya mencoba, tapi gagal karena konsep ceritanya kurang memuaskan buat saya dan saya kurang srek. Belum lagi terkena writer's block. It sucks guys. Really. Dan tiba-tiba saja saya punya banyak ide untuk Touch. Jadi saya mulai merasa mantap dan bersemangat. Itu sebabnya saya memilih Touch untuk saya jadikan karya nyata saya. Itu alasan utama. Lalu alasan pendukungnya ini karena pasangan saya. Saya ingin membuat dia bangga. Keluarganya berasal dari keluarga dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang tinggi, sementara saya hanya lulusan SMA (sebenernya ngga ada hubungannya sih). Tapi itu menjadi ada hubungannya karena kok rasa-rasanya hubungan saya dan dia ini agak-agak mengarah ke sesuatu yang serius. Mama saya sering kasih kode tentang masa depan ke doi, tante saya (dari sebelah mama dan sudah mengenal saya sejak bayi) bahkan mengatakan pada sepupu saya (dari pihak sebelah papa) bahwa doi adalah calon saya.** _ **God.**_ **Saya merasa saya tidak punya hal untuk dibanggakan dalam diri saya. So, saya ingin punya sesuatu yang berarti bagi saya. Dan dia sangat mendukung saya menulis.**

 **Maafkan saya karena jadi curcol dan membaca author note yang panjang ini.**

 **Eh semalam saya mimpiin Draco loh wkwk. Duh so sweet x3 saya bahagia jadinya wkwk.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah me-review. Yang belum pernah me-review, cobalah sesekali me-review. Dan yang selalu me-review, keep doing that, oke? I love every single one of you.**

 **Balasan semua review:**

hazelBlonde: wahh bandunnggg jauh tapi dari tempat saya hahaha. Wkwkw kepo sama tori kenapa?

k1ller: sudah dilanjutt hehehe

megisuwari: ehehee iya nih niat banget. Wah baliii *.* enak dong liat bule terus wkwk iyaa nanti ke depannya konfliknya pasti greget hehehe

naruko03: yah di ceritanya ini tentu mereka ngga akan melakukan ons doang. Tetap nanti akan tidur-tidur bareng tapi saya akan skip dan gak menulisnya. Gituu hehe

aquadewi: ini sudah dilanjutt hehehe. Semoga menjawab semua kekepoan kamu ya

SabrinaRiky-chan: jadiannya kapan-kapan hehehe

rikarika: kamu yakin draco begitu karena dia cemburu,hm? Wkwk

hermione granger: thanks udah memaklumi typo nya ya hehe mungkin lemonnya ngga terlalu terkesan seperti porno karena saya sendiri memang nggak menggunakan kata-kata yang vulgar dan adegannya tidaklah liar. Begitu. Dan memang itu yang sama harapkan, seperti kata kamu tiddak berkersan seperti porno, berarti saya berhasil dengan lemonnya dong ya? :D

Riska662: waaa. Jakarta sebelah mananya? Hehe tunggu Touch nya ya nanti kalo missal terbit.

mmalfoy: ini udah update hehehe

Staecia: ini udah dilanjuttt :D

puma178: kamu yakin reaksi draco ke nate itu sebuah kecemburuan? Hehehe. Kalo saya publish pasti akan direvisi dan diperbaiki kok. Akan ada tambahan-tambahan chapter dan lain sebagainya :)

hermione granger: ngga sok menggurui kok :) santai aja. As long as you say it in a polite way, saya selalu menerima saran dan masukan apa pun itu.

Swift: hehehe iya soalnya lagi niat makanya update cepet hehee. Kemungkinan ya, aku ganti. Tapi mungkin hanya ganti nama. Saya akan tetap menggambarkan tokohnya mirip Draco dan Hermione :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Hermione menghela nafasnya berat sambil melangkah keluar melewati pintu kelasnya. Kelas keduanya baru saja usai beberapa detik yang lalu. Sepagian ini dia tampak kusut. Pikirannya kacau, dia tampak menyesal dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu dan mengesalkan Hermione sejak pagi ini adalah fakta bahwa dia melewati kelas pertamanya. Padahal dia tidak pernah ingin membolos.

Semua ini karena semalam dia mabuk. "Alkohol sialan!" gumamnya merutuk. Hermione mengacak rambutnya karena tak tahan dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Kelas pertama yang dia lewatkannya adalah kelas penting. Terlebih guru yang menampu pelajaran tersebut terkenal galak.

Langkah Hermione menuju lokernya terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara keras dari orang yang sudah begitu dikenalnya dari arah belakangnya. Hermione memejamkan mata, meringis. Baru saja dia memikirkan orang tersebut, kini sosok nyatanya langsung muncul. Hermione sekali lagi menarik nafas, mencoba tegar dengan kesialannya pagi ini. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap kepada orang tersebut. "Ya, Profesor." jawabnya sambil melangkah mendekat.

Hermione menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap rambut hitam berminyak dan wajah menyebalkan dengan aura menusuk milik Profesor Snape, gurunya yang terkenal galak tersebut. "Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di kelasku pagi ini?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan sedarhana tapi bagi Hermione seperti pedang yang menembus indra pendengarannya.

 _Awas kau, Draco!_ Batinnya mengerang. Kepalanya mendongak perlahan-lahan. "Maaf, Profesor. Aku terlambat bangun."

"Hanya karena kau punya otak encer dan nilaimu bagus bukan berarti kau bisa jadi seenaknya, Granger."

"Maaf, Profesor. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Profesor Snape hanya menatapnya tanpa minat, tampak malas lebih jauh mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Tangannya terangkat ke udara lalu dikibaskannya, mulai mengusir Hermione. Melihat usiran itu, Hermione tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Dia langsung bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya; loker.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari loker milik Hermione. Isinya hanya ada buku pelajaran, pakaian cadangan, dan beberapa barang wanita seperti tampon. Hermione meletakkan buku pelajarannya lalu mengambil buku lainnya. Begitu selesai, dia mengunci lokernya lagi lalu dengan mantap menuju kantin.

Ada beberapa hal yang diperlukannya di kantin. Yaitu sarapan paginya dan bertemu dua orang laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya kacau. Draco dan Theo. Hermione segera mengambil bakinya lalu masuk ke dalam antrian untuk mendapatkan sarapannya.

Hermione sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mendengar penjelasan dua orang laki-laki itu. Ingin sekali bibirnya ini mengomeli mereka berdua. Jika saja Theo tidak memberikannya minuman itu, tentu dia tidak akan mabuk. Dan jika saja dia tidak mabuk, tentu dia akan terbangun di kamar dan ranjangnya sendiri, bukan di kamar dan ranjang lain. Ini hal yang dibencinya.

Begitu Hermione keluar dari antrian setelah mendapatkan sarapannya, matanya langsung menjelajah ke seisi kantin sambil disusurinya. Dia mencari meja dengan tiga orang laki-laki. Mata Hermione lalu menemukan mereka, sungguh tepat waktu seolah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Dengan langkah mantap dan lebar Hermione berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Dia meletakkan bakinya di atas meja, membuat ketiganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah bergabung dengan mereka. "Pagi, Hermione." Theo memberikan senyum polosnya.

Hermione menjawabnya dengan dengusan lalu mulai duduk. " _Mood-_ mu sedang buruk ya? Atau kau sedang PMS?" Blaise membuka suara begitu dia melihat Hermione tidak menjawab sapaan pagi Theo. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk mengamati ekspresi wajah Hermione yang tampak diselimuti kekesalan.

"Tumben kau bergabung dengan kami." kali ini ganti Draco yang ikut membuka suara, ganti mengimbuhi percakapan tak tentu arah ini.

"Aku mau bicara dengan kalian berdua." jawab Hermione dengan suara luar biasa tegas, terdengar sangat serius.

"Aku tidak? Kenapa hanya mereka berdua?" Blaise menimpali lagi. Dia mencoba untuk mencairkan aura Hermione yang tampak _sangar_ , menanyakan pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

"Urusanku dengan mereka, Zabini." Hermione melotot padanya, tampak tidak ingin mengikuti permainan konyol Blaise. Dia sedang benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Blaise saja, oke? Nah, karena kau tampak tidak bersahabat pagi ini, maka silahkan lanjutkan urusanmu dengan mereka. Aku akan menonton dan mencoba mengerti situasimu. Perempuan memang selalu punya hari yang tidak stabil. Ini pasti harimu, bukan?"

"Apa kau memang begitu menjengkelkan?!" tanya Hermione. Dia seperti tidak mampu membendung lagi kesabarannya meladeni obrolan tidak penting Blaise.

"Blaise." Draco terdengar memperingatkan.

Blaise berdecak. "Wah, kau memang galak. Baiklah, kau menang. Kukunci mulutku sekarang." kedua tangannya terangkat seolah member tanda dia mundur teratur.

Hermione yang tadi tampak tegang dengan semua urat yang nyaris keluar dari balik kulitnya kini sedikit rileks melihat Blaise akhirnya menutup mulutnya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mendesahkannya. "Kau, Theo. Minuman apa yang kau berikan padaku semalam? Aku tidak merasa mabuk sedikit pun sampai kau mulai memberikanku minuman yang kau bawa!"

"Tapi itu bukan Vodka, aku serius." Theo membela diri, tampil sepolos yang dia bisa sambil melirik Hermione dan juga Draco. Mata abu-abu Draco tampak melotot padanya.

"Kau tahu, karena minuman sialan itu aku mabuk dan terbangun di ranjang Draco, tidur sekamar dengan dua orang laki-laki! Aku bangun kesiangan dan melewatkan kelas profesor Snape! Snape nyaris menghukumku karena perbuatanmu, kau tahu?!"

"Wah, sekamar bertiga?" Mata Blaise seketika seperti berbinar, tanpa sadar membuka suaranya dan menimpali. Tapi dari semua yang telah Hermione ucapan, kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, seolah hal itu lebih menarik daripada kesialan yang telah Hermione dapatkan sepagian ini. Tatapannnya lalu berubah tampak menggoda Hermione dan Draco.

"Ada Leigh Villanueva, dasar otak kotor!" Draco cepat-cepat meluruskan. Dia juga perlahan mulai kesal dengan cara bercanda Blaise. Tidak bisakah dia lihat sekarang bahwa Hermione tampak tidak baik dan sedang marah?

" _Shut up, Blaise. You pissed me off, really!"_ Hermione mulai tidak tahan menghadapi Blaise sekarang ini.

Sementara Theo berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Blaise dengan konyol menanggapi Hermione yang sedang seperti orang murka adalah sebuah lelucon tersendiri.

"Dan kau, Draco. Kenapa tidak kembalikan aku ke kamarku?! Kenapa kau membawaku ke asrama laki-laki?! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?!"

Draco hanya menatap Hermione datar. Lalu tangannya mengambil botol minum yang ada di bakinya dan mendorongnya ke arah Hermione. "Minum dulu." ujarnya. Hermione yang marah melirik botol itu lalu mulai mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya. Seketika bahu Hermione yang tampak tegap dan tegang sedikit merosot. Draco mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pertama, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku membawamu pulang dan tidak membiarkanmu semakin mabuk disana. Kedua, aku tidak membawamu kembali ke kamar karena asramamu dijaga oleh Filch pertama sedangkan asramaku dijaga oleh Filch kedua. Kau tahu seperti apa Filch pertama itu, bukan?"

Filch pertama dan Filch kedua adalah saudara kembar yang sama-sama bekerja di Hogwarts sebagai pengawas dan penjaga asrama. Meski keduanya kembar, namun terjadi perbedaan karakter di antara keduanya. Filch pertama adalah orang tegas yang tidak bisa dicurangi. Sementara Filch kedua adalah orang yang bisa diajak bertoleransi dan lebih pengertian. Pengawasan Filch kedua tidak begitu ketat, cenderung santai.

"Kau pikir aku akan bisa mengembalikanmu sampai ke kamarmu jika yang menjaganya saja orang seperti dia? Jika aku membawamu kembali ke asramamu, apa kau bisa yakin Filch pertama akan membawamu sampai ke kamar? Sadarlah. Kau cukup mabuk semalam, aku bahkan sampai menggendongmu, merelakan ranjangku kau tempati, tapi kau justru marah-marah?" Draco berdecak begitu dia selesai berkata.

Hermione seketika sadar perbuatannya begitu dia mendengar apa yang sudah Draco lakukan untuknya. Memang pagi tadi dia terbangun di ranjang Draco dan melihat bahwa Draco tidur di lantai yang hanya berlapis karpet, sementara teman sekamar Draco, Leigh Villanueva tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Dia mendengkur pelan.

Hermione mulai merasa tak enak hati. Dia telah marah pada orang yang menolongnya hanya karena dia melewatkan kelas pertamanya dan ditegur oleh gurunya. "Uh," gumamnya pelan, mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa canggung.

Sejak kapan dia mulai jadi orang yang tidak sadar diri dan bertindak semaunya begini?

"Maaf." Lanjutnya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Suara keributan kecil dari tempat keempatnya duduk seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Tampak beberapa meja dari mereka, Pansy Parkinson membuat keributan dengan salah seorang murid. Perempuan itu berkata dengan cerewet menyalahkan murid yang sengaja dikerjainya. Begitulah Pansy. Dia senang mencari sensasi atau keributan ketika dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Lihat, Parkinson berulah lagi." kata Theo. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Atasi mereka, Blaise. Jangan buat pagi ini semakin buruk saja." Draco mentitah Blaise. Mata mereka semua masih tertuju ke arah keributan. Tampak murid yang dikerjai Pansy tersebut tidak terlalu pintar membela diri, membuat Pansy semakin semena-mena melakukan dramanya.

Blaise seketika berdiri dan mulai menjalankan apa yang Draco katakan. Laki-laki berkulit gelap tersebut langsung melerai, muncul di tengah-tengah di antara keributan Pansy dan murid tersebut. Blaise juga menolong murid tersebut berdiri karena tadi dia terjatuh didorong dengan keras dan kasar oleh Pansy. "Hentikan, Parkinson." begitu ucapan pertama Blaise. Setelah murid tersebut berdiri, Blaise berdiri di depannya, menutupi tubuh murid tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi, seperti melindungi. "Hanya karena orang tuamu terpandang dan memberikan dana bagi Hogwarts, bukan berarti kau bisa semena-mena. Kau pikir kau berkuasa di sini?"

Tangan Blaise terangkat, bergerak memegang puncak kepala Pansy. Jari-jarinya lari turun ke sisi wajahnya lalu ke dagunya. "Lihat wajah ini." Blaise kemudian menarik tangannya. Matanya menjelajah turun ke bawah, mengamati asesoris yang Pansy kenakan, juga sepatunya. "Asesoris ini, sepatu ini."

"Aku bisa mengira-ngira berapa pound yang kau hamburkan untuk semua ini. Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak cantik. Kau lebih baik memakan _make up_ -mu supaya bisa sedikit cantik dari dalam."

Wajah Pansy memerah, tampak marah dan tidak terima dengan ucapan Blaise. Laki-laki itu telah mempermalukannya. Diam-diam murid-murid disana yang memperhatikan keributan tersebut sejak awal menyetujui kalimat Blaise. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengguruiku, hah?!"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya anak dari orang tua terpandang yang memberikan dana untuk Hogwarts, Parkinson." jawaban Blaise seketika mengundang gumam keterkejutan dan decak kagum dari murid-murid lain. Sementara Pansy seperti kehabisan kata-kata begitu mendengar jawaban Blaise. Pansy tentu tidak akan berani menindasnya karena Pansy hanya berani menindas kaum yang lebih rendah darinya.

Blaise sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi dia benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Pansy. Dia ingin Pansy berhenti bersikap sok dan merasa dirinya adalah yang paling hebat disini. Pelajaran kecil seperti ini pantas didapatkan olehnya karena Pansy sudah keterlaluan selama ini. Seandainya saja dia tahu berapa banyak murid yang lebih hebat darinya, tentu dia tidak akan sepercaya diri itu untuk mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Ada Theodore Nott, anak dari kerabat keluarga kerajaan Inggris. Lalu Draco Malfoy, anak dari seorang menteri dan pengusaha. Katie Bastable, anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses. Ayahnya termasuk dalam daftar tiga puluh orang terkaya di Britania. Selanjutnya Joann Virey, anak dari seorang atlit nasional.

Dan masih ada beberapa lainnya.

"Berhenti menyombongkan dirimu. Sungguh, kelakuanmu ini buruk sekali, kau tahu? Kau juga beruntung karena kali ini bukan Draco yang menghentikanmu." ucapan Blaise yang serius semakin membuat Pansy pucat. Terlebih tatapan mata Blaise. Mata itu memandang tajam. Namun setelah beberapa detik mata itu berkedip dan pandangannya berubah jadi normal. "Nah, kalau kau sudah mengerti, tinggalkan tempat ini. Bawa juga antek-antekmu." Blaise lalu menoleh kepada kerumunan di sekitarnya. "Bubar, tontonannya sudah selesai."

Ketika Blaise kembali ke tempat duduknya, Hermione sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Selama menonton kejadian tadi, Hermione tidak berhenti mengunyah sarapannnya karena dia cukup lapar. Hermione langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat bakinya. "Kau mau pergi?" Blaise bertanya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." jawaban Hermione yang terdengar normal seolah member tahu ketiganya bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi marah dan melupakan kekesalannya.

"Da-ah." Theo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Hermione pun perlahan pergi.

Begitu Hermione telah menjauh, Theo menurunkan tangannya. "Theo." panggil Draco.

Theo menolehkan kepalanya pada Draco. "Hm?"

"Buat dia mabuk lagi, mati kau!"

* * *

Hermione menulusuri rak-rak di perpustakaan demi mencari buku yang tepat. Professor McGonagall tidak bisa hadir dan dia meninggalkan tugas untuk murid-muridnya. Dan inilah yang Hermione coba lakukan sekarang, mengerjakan tugasnya. Jangka waktu hingga tugas tersebut dikumpulkan memang masih lama, tetapi Hermione memilih untuk tidak menunda tugasnya.

Sekali-kali Hermione menarik sebuah buku dan membacanya sebentar, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Kadang keinginannya untuk membaca buku selalu bertabrakan dengan waktu pengerjaan tugas. Itu membuat Hermione akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang membaca.

Ketika dia menyusuri rak berikutnya, matanya menangkap sosok Theo sedang duduk di salah satu meja sambil belajar. Melihat itu, Hermione memutuskan untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Kau mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya.

Theo seketika mendongak lalu tersenyum saat lihat Hermione yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya, begitulah. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sama, aku juga mau mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh ya, duduklah." Theo menarik kursi di sebelahnya ke belakang sehingga Hermione bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione langsung bergerak duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan buku yang dia bawa sedari tadi ke atas meja. "Um, Hermione, bisa kau mengajariku ini?" Theo menggeser bukunya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Hermione supaya perempuan itu bisa lihat. Sejujurnya Theo tidak begitu pintar dalam matematika, tapi jika ada tugas mau tidak mau dia harus mengerjakannya untuk menjaga nilainya.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat soal yang Theo tunjuk. "Oh, ini." katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Hermione mengeluarkan pensilnya lalu mulai menerangkan rumus dan cara pengerjaannya di buku miliknya. "Kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya begitu dia selesai menjelaskan.

Theo mengangguk sekali. "Ya, terima kasih sudah membantu." Dia menggeser lagi bukunya lalu mulai mengerjakannya sendiri, mengikuti cara pengerjaan yang sudah Hermione jelaskan. Beruntung bahwa dia mudah menyerap penjelasan, jadi tidak terlihat begitu bodoh di depan Hermione.

"Um, kulihat kau tadi berbicara dengan Judine Hinkley saat di koridor." Kepala Theo tertoleh ke sisi kiri saat mendengar ucapan Hermione. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Theo bertanya, tampak tertarik mendengarnya. Dia meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya sejenak.

"Ya, dia sering menyapaku jika di asrama, aku juga pernah satu kali mengajarinya karena dia minta tolong padaku, sama seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Theo begitu dia mendengar jawabannya. "Hahaha, benarkah?" bagaimana bisa kebetulan ini terjadi di antara dia dengan Judine? _Takdirkah mungkin?_ Batinnya.

"Ya, sungguh kebetulan ya. Apa kau mau mendekatinya?"

"Hm, apa tadi sungguh terlihat dengan jelas?"

"Um," Hermione bergumam, menimbang jawabannya sambil berpikir. "Yah, tadi terlihat sedikit seperti itu."

Bibir Theo melengkungkan senyuman. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kujadikan pacar?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Dia cantik dan sepertinya juga baik. Aku belum pernah dengar hal yang aneh tentangnya. Tapi, apa tidak apa kau memacarinya? Maksudku, kau punya pacar, Theo. Bagaimana jika nanti ketahuan dan jadi kacau?"

Tangan Theo terangkat ke bahu Hermione. "Selama tidak ada yang buka suara dan tidak ada yang memberi tahu akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

 _Hah, dasar playboy._ Hermione hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. "Kau tahu karma itu berlaku, bukan?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tugas kita masing-masing." Theo mengalihkan topik seketika. Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap buku tugasnya. Sementara Hermione diam-diam memutar mata. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan apa pun yang akan Theo lakukan. Hanya saja, dia merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat Judine Hinkley masuk ke dalam 'perangkap' Theo. Dia juga perempuan sama seperti Judine, jadi jika Judine merasa terluka karena Theo nantinya, tentu Hermione bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dan itu mungkin akan jadi penyesalan Hermione jika membiarkan Judine terluka. Namun di sisi lain tentu itu bukan hak Hermione untuk ikut andil dalam hubungan keduanya.

Ponsel Hermione yang bergetar membuyarkan Hermione dari pemikirannya. Dia merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Layarnya menampilkan pemberitahuan satu pesan baru. Hermione segera membukanya dan menemukan nama ayahnya di keterangan pengirim.

 _Bisa datang ke kantor_ dad _seusai sekolah?_ Dad _ingin bicara._

* * *

Hermione dibalut kaus lengan panjang bermotif _strip_ dan celana panjang serta _boots_ berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sesuai permintaan Ayahnya, seusai sekolah Hermione segera mandi dan bersiap.

Draco sore itu juga tampak rapi dibalut dengan kaus putih polos dan jaket kulit serta celana panjang. Dia memang memiliki dari sore hingga malam nanti. Ketika dia hendak masuk ke mobilnya, mata abu-abunya mendapati Hermione ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Perempuan itu terlihat rapi seperti ingin pergi keluar. "Kau mau pergi?" tanya Draco langsung ketika Hermione melewatinya. Sepertinya Hermione menyadari keberadaan Draco di sekitarnya karena dia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Suara itu langsung membuat Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sekeliling lalu dia menemukan Draco. "Ya. Ayahku ingin bertemu." jawabnya singkat.

Draco mengajak Hermione dengan gerakan dagunya menunjuk mobilnya. "Masuklah, kuantar."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Bukankah aku 'pacar'mu?"

"Ah," Jawab Hermione langsung mengerti arti kalimat Draco barusan. Dia memang mengakui Draco sebagai 'pacar'nya di depan orang tuanya karena rencananya kemarin itu.

"Masuklah. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu jika aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri?"

Hermione hanya melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan tersenyum samar sambil membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil Draco. Ketika keduanya telah duduk dan pintu sudah tertutup, Draco langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya.

"Kalian akan bertemu dimana? Di rumah?" tanya Draco. Meski mungkin memang bukan urusannya entah kenapa Draco hanya ingin bertanya dan mengetahuinya.

"Tidak, Ayah menyuruhku datang ke kantornya. Kau bisa mengantarku kesana."

"Oke."

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan."

Tidak ada lagi bahan pembicaraan setelah itu. Hermione tidak lanjut bertanya, Draco juga tidak menanyakan hal lainnya. Keadaan ini membuat Hermione sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang dirinya dan Draco. Bahwa dia sangat baru mengenal Draco belakangan ini. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Draco juga sangat baru mengenal Hermione. Mereka tidak selalu bisa bicara seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan saling bertanya tentang diri lawannya atau mengobrol basa-basi tentang hal-hal karena terasa aneh jika dilakukan. Mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya. Dan cara mereka untuk mengenal dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain terlaksanakan ketika sesuatu tengah terjadi. Selalu ada sebuah kondisi atau keadaan tertentu di antara keduanya.

Dan terasa janggal ketika harus melakukannya tanpa adanya sebuah kondisi tertentu tersebut.

Draco menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, tepat di depan gedung tempat ayah Hermione bekerja. "Ayahmu bekerja disini?" tanya Draco sembari mengamati gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Ya, begitulah."

Draco hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Kabari aku jika kau mau pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau punya nomorku bukan?"

Hermione membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Um, aku tidak punya." jawabnya mencicit. Hermione merasa bersalah karena dia tidak memiliki nomor laki-laki itu, padahal dia tidak perlu merasa demikian. Tetapi itulah yang Hermione rasakan.

" _Geez,_ Hermione. Kita bahkan sudah tidur bersama tapi kau tidak punya nomorku?" Draco mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor Hermione, me- _miss call_ nomor perempuan itu. Draco memang mulai menyimpan nomor Hermione setelah peristiwa dia tidur dengan Hermione. Dia berpikir bahwa kontak itu nantinya bisa jadi penting sewaktu-waktu. Mudah saja bagi Draco menemukan nomor Hermione. Itu sungguh bukan hal yang sulit.

Ponsel Hermione bergetar, layarnya menyala menampilan panggilan masuk dari nomor asing milik Draco yang belum tersimpan di kontak Hermione. Begitu Draco memutuskan panggilannya, Hermione langsung menyimpan nomor Draco di kontaknya. "Trims, akan ku kirimi pesan kalau aku sudah selesai. Hati-hati di jalan." Tangannya membuka _handle_ pintu mobil lalu turun dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Draco tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya begitu Hermione turun. Dia masih mengamati Hermione yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Baru setelah Hermione lenyap dari pandangannya, dia mulai melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Ketika tiba di _lobby_ , Hermione segera menelepon ayahnya dan memintanya untuk turun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ayah Hermione untuk tiba di lantai _lobby._ Ayahnya tersebut langsung menghampirinya ketika telah melihat dari kejauhan. "Kau sudah datang." Katanya begitu berada di sebelah putrinya.

"Ya."

"Kau naik taksi?"

"Tidak, Draco mengantarku."

Ayah Hermione hanya mengangguk kaku ketika mendengar nama pacar anaknya disebut barusan mengingat dirinya dan pacar anaknya tersebut punya hubungan yang kurang baik. "Um, ayo kita bicara di bar. Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh karena masih ada pekerjaan dan di dekat sini hanya ada bar. Tidak apa bukan? Barnya juga pasti belum ramai."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. " _It's okay,_ kita bisa bicara dimana saja."

Keduanya lantas melangkah keluar meninggalkan gedung dan berjalan kaki sejauh seratus meter. Seperti yang dikatakan ayah Hermione, memang disana terdapat sebuah bar. Hermione memandang tampilan luar barnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah masuk mengikuti ayahnya. Keduanya langsung pergi ke bar dan memesan minuman. "Berikan _milkshake_ untuk nona muda ini, _please."_

"Um, aku bir saja." Hermione langsung meralat begitu mendengar apa yang ayahnya pesankan untuknya. _Milkshake_ memang enak, tapi dia mulai suka dengan bir setelah beberapa kali mencobanya. Seulas senyum tampil di wajah Hermione sebagai bentuk kepastiannya.

Sementara ayah Hermione mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar apa yang Hermione katakan. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan komentarnya, sang bartender telah memberikan sebotol bir berukuran _small_. "Um, tambahkan satu kentang goreng." Ayah Hermione lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan langsung memberikannya pada sang bartender.

Keduanya lalu mulai mendudukkan diri mereka saling berhadapan di salah satu meja yang tersebar di bar sementara kentang gorengnya masih harus menunggu. "Sejak kapan kau minum bir?" itu pertanyaan pertama Ayahnya yang terdengar heran.

"Aku banyak bergaul akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, begitulah."

"Hermione, dengar. Aku tidak melarangmu bergaul, tetapi jagalah dirimu, jangan terbawa arus pergaulan."

" _Dad,_ aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kau tidak bisa memerintahku untuk ini-itu. Aku seorang remaja, aku punya duniaku sendiri."

"Hanya karena kau seorang remaja, bukan berarti ayah harus memaklumi perbuatanmu jika itu salah, bukan? Seorang remaja punya kekuatan untuk merusak dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, semua tergantung bagaimana remaja tersebut mengolah dirinya di lingkungan tersebut. Memilah hal mana yang tepat dan kurang baik bagi dia sendiri."

"Aku mengerti, tapi teta saja. Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku sudah keterlaluan, ayah. Ya, aku memang telah melakukan hal yang selalu ayah peringatkan padaku, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri, kuakui itu. Tapi aku hanya seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang berpacaran dan jatuh cinta. Tidak bisakah ayah mengerti?"

Hermione nyaris menitikkan air matanya. Dia merasa sedih bahwa dia dan ayahnya harus bertengkar karena hal ini. Dia merasa sedih dan sedikit frustasi kenapa ayahnya tidak bisa seperti orang tua lainnya yang hanya membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja? Kenapa ayahnya selalu menuntutnya untuk ini dan itu?

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebaikanmu, Hermione." Kepala ayah Hermione tertunduk, lalu dia menghela nafas dan kembali mendongak menatap Hermione. Ketika ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sang bartender mengantarkan pesanan kentang gorengnya. Setelah bartender tersebut pergi, ayahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau seperti bibimu."

"Bibi?" Kening Hermione mengernyit bingung.

"Kau punya seorang Bibi, Hermione. Namanya Mellisa. Dia sekarang di rawat di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa."

Hermioe membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan karena selama ini dia tidak tahu bahwa dia punya seorang bibi di rumah sakit jiwa. Baik ayah mau pun ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya dan ini sangat membuatnya terkejut. "Mellisa adalah kakakku dan usia kami terpaut dua tahun _._ Kau tahu, ketika dia seusiamu dulu, dia adalah remaja yang keren. Dia punya pergaulan yang luas dan bebas. Temannya ada dimana-mana. Dia juga cantik, jadi jarang sekali dia terlihat tidak punya pacar.

"kehidupan SMAnya dikelilingi oleh popularitas dan teman-temannya. Dia sering diundang ke pesta-pesta. Orang tua kami khawatir, tapi Mellisa membuat semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Nilainya di sekolah stabil dan tidak ada panggilan dari pihak sekolah yang menandakan bahwa dia berarti tidak macam-macam, jadi orang tua kami merasa bahwa Mellisa sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa dipercaya.

"hingga suatu hari Mellisa pulang dengan histeris. Dia menangis keras sepulang dari pesta. Orang tua kami tidak mengerti karena Mellisa tampak sangat _shock_ , dia meracau bilang 'ini salahku' begitu terus berulang kali. Orang tua kami mencoba menghubungi teman Mellisa dan ternyata terjadi sebuah insiden di tempat pesta. Seseorang tewas saat berada di pesta dan Mellisa menyalahkan dirinya karena dia yang memaksa seseorang itu untuk datang.

"keluarga mencoba untuk menenangkannya hingga orang tua kami membawanya ke psikiater karena tampaknya Mellisa sulit melupakan rasa bersalahnya. Setelah tiga minggu berlalu, Mellisa mendapati dirinya hamil, orang tua kami sangat terkejut ketika mengetahuinya. Mereka marah besar dan sangat kecewa. Pacar Mellisa kala itu bersedia bertanggung jawab. Ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kami untuk menemui Mellisa, mobil yang dikendarainya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia tidak berhasil diselamatkan.

"Mellisa tidak pernah lagi sama setelah hari itu. Dia sangat terpuruk dan terkena depresi akut. Kandungannya hanya bertahan beberapa minggu setelah peristiwa pacarnya tersebut. Aku tumbuh dewasa menyaksikan Mellisa dirawat secara instensif karena kejiwaannya yang sangat tidak stabil, Hermione. Dia terkadang bisa begitu dikendalikan, tetapi terkadang di luar kontrol hingga membuat orang tua kami kewalahan. Merawatnya di rumah tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik meski orang tua kami mampu mencukupi perawatannya dengan sangat layak."

Penjelasan tersebut coba dicerna oleh Hermione sedikit demi sedikit dan dia sekarang mengerti kenapa ayahnya melarangnya melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti itu. Ayahnya punya kenangan tersendiri dan dia belajar dari sana kelak untuk tidak membiarkan putrinya melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang kakaknya pernah lakukan.

Hermione menatapa wajah ayahnya dan disana tergambar satu sisi ketakutan dan kefrustasian. Kini Hermione tahu mengapa ayahnya ketakutan. Ayahnya takut Hermione akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Ayah tahu kau kesal melihat kami bertengkar. Maafkan kami, kami juga ingin pertengkaran kami segera berakhir. Tetapi ini sulit, Hermione. Kami selalu berakhir mengulang persoalan yang sama. Awalnya hanya satu perkara, lalu mulai merambat ke hal-hal lain. Kau tahu, seperti kau membakar kertas. Apinya tidak akan diam disana saja. Ketika merambat ke benda lain, sulit memadamkannya. Itu yang terjadi antara aku dan ibumu.

"Kami bukannya tidak pernah memikirkanmu dan bersikap egois setiap kali kami bertengkar, justru kami selalu memikirkanmu, Hermione, hingga pendapat kami tidak pernah sama. Sejujurnya ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Australia. Hal yang hingga saat ini masih aku dan ibumu perdebatkan adalah masalah sekolahmu. Tahun depan sudah jadi tahun terakhirmu di SMA, ibumu tidak setuju jika kamu harus ikut pindah karena mungkin nantinya bisa jadi tidak nyaman bagimu karena harus bersosialisasi ulang dan menyesuaikan diri lagi. Tapi tentu ayah keberatan, bagaimana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian disini sementara kami berada sangat jauh darimu?"

"Kapan ayah akan pindah?" Hermione cepat-cepat menyela, mengajukan pertanyaannya begitu melihat ayahnya siap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya dalam waktu dekat, tapi ayah sedang bernegosiasi dengan atasan ayah untuk memindahkan ayah tahun depan ketika tahun keduamu selesai."

Bahu Hermione merosot begitu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Tentu ini bukan hal yang ingin dia dengar. Dia tidak ingin pindah, tapi hidup berjauhan dengan orang tuanya mungkin juga akan sulit. Otaknya mulai terisi penuh dengan seluruh obrolan ini. Mulai dari tentang bibinya hingga tentang hidupnya ke depan. Hermione tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri pun juga bingung dan masih memperdebatkan hal ini.

Di satu sisi dia juga mulai merasa bersalah karena telah bertingkah egois. Hermione pikir orang tuanya bertengkar dan sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, tetapi kenyataannya alasan mereka bertengkar adalah persoalan hidup anak mereka.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalnya ke atas, menghelakan nafasnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa cukup, tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Baginya ini sudah membuat otaknya penuh. Hermione mengambil birnya lalu menenggaknya, berharap rasa pahit bir bisa mengalihkannya sejenak atau membuat sedikit lebih santai.

"Ayah, bisa kita bicara lagi lain kali? Aku ingin pulang."

Sorot mata Hermione terlihat sedih dan muram ketika dia mengatakan itu pada ayahnya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang lelah bermain seharian dan ingin segera pulang untuk beristirahat. "Aku tahu ini sulit dihadapi, kami orang tuamu juga begitu. Pulanglah. Kau mau kupanggilkan taksi?"

"Tidak, aku akan kirim pesan ke Draco untuk menjemputku." Hermione langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu mengirimi Draco pesan singkat.

 _Aku sudah selesai bicara dengan ayahku. Jemput aku ya. Aku di Leaky Cauldron._

"Nah, makan dulu kentangnya. Jangan terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut, Hermione. Kami akan mencari jalan keluar. Jangan sampai kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Fokus saja pada sekolahmu."

Hermione hanya memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum tipis, lalu tangannya mulai mengambil kentang goreng dan memakannya dalam diam. Dalam hati dia hanya berharap supaya Draco cepat datang karena Hermione sangat ingin menyendiri sekarang.

Saat kentang goreng di piring hampir habis barulah Draco datang. Dia masuk ke dalam bar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Hermione dan ayahnya. Begitu mata kelabunya berhasil menemukan Hermione, kakinya langsung melangkah menghampiri. Dia berdiri di depan meja tepat di antara kedua orang tersebut. "Selamat malam, Mr. Granger." sapa Draco sambil menoleh ke arah ayah Hermione.

"Ya, selamat malam." Ayah Hermione menjawab singkat, mencoba terdengar biasa saja meski dia masih menyimpan kekesalan pada pacar Hermione. Tidak mudah baginya menerima pacar Hermione setelah tahu apa yang keduanya telah lakukan.

Hermione bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pulang, Ayah. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Mr. Granger." sambung Draco.

"Ya, hati-hati." Jawaban singkat lagi-lagi keluar dari Ayah Hermione. Setelah dijawab demikian, Draco langsung mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggandengnya, perlahan keduanya berjalan keluar. Mata ayah Hermione memperhatikan kedua tangan yang saling beratautan tersebut.

Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione terus hingga ke sebuah mobil yang tidak Hermione kenali. Setelah langkah mereka terhenti dan Draco tampak hendak membuka pintu mobil, Hermione berkata karena bingung. "Ini bukan mobilmu."

"Bukan. Ada masalah dengan mobilku, jadi ini mobil temanku. Masuklah." Draco melanjutkan gerakannya membuka mobil dan dia melangkah masuk. Hermione pun masuk ke dalam setelah mendapatkan penjelasan.

Begitu masuk, Hermione dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma parfum perempuan. Aromanya lembut dan menenangkan, Hermione menyukainya. Suara mesin mobil yang menyala membuyarkan konsentrasi Hermione mencium wangi parfum. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Hermione pikir lebih baik dia tidak bertanya karena ini bukan urusannya juga. Lagi pula dia hanya penasaran.

Sepanjang perjalanan akhirnya hanya diisi keheningan dan suara radio. Sikap diam Hermione membuat Draco melirik ke arahnya sekali-dua kali. Biasanya Hermione tidak seperti ini, setidaknya dia punya satu-dua hal untuk dibahas sebelum akhirnya memilih diam. Tetapi sejak mereka meninggalkan bar, Hermione hanya diam saja.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu?" Draco akhirnya bertanya, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hermione hingga dia diam seperti ini.

"Kami hanya meluruskan beberapa hal." Jawaban Hermione bukanlah jenis jawaban yang Draco ingin dengar. Sementara Hermione enggan menjawab dengan detail pertanyaan Draco. Dia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bercerita. Dia hanya ingin diam memikirkan semuanya, mencerna dengan baik lalu melakukan sesuatu.

Draco memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena dia pikir bukan hal yang baik jika dia terlalu banyak bertanya. Lagi pula itu bukan urusannya. Itu yang Draco pikir. Begitu mereka sampai di halaman parkir, Hermione membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Beru tahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Hermione mengernyit sambil menatap Draco bingung mendengar perkataan itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab atau bertanya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Setelah Hermione keluar dan melangkah menjauh, barulah Draco keluar dari mobil.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Draco dari mobil, Theo baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun dia menundanya begitu melihat sosok Draco. "Kau pakai mobil siapa? Dimana mobilmu, _mate?"_

"Mobilku diderek, terjadi sesuatu dengan mesinnya. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau beli _snack._ Stok di kamar sudah menipis. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, itu mobil siapa?"

"Nina."

Seketika mata Theo terbelalak mendengar jawaban Draco. "Nina?! _Are you kidding me?!_ Kau mengantar Hermione pulang dengan mobil milik Nina?!"

Draco hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksti terkejut Theo yang menganggap Draco mulai gila.

* * *

 **5037 words. Long chapter. Again. Puas lah ya bacanya meskipun saya update nya tidak secepat kemarin. Gimana, apakah chapter ini masih kurang memuaskan? Banyak yang terjadi, saya mungkin tidak akan selalu fokus pada kisah cinta hermione saja, tetapi juga lingkungannya. Seperti contoh scene Pansy Parkinson, kenapa saya masukkan, karena ini sedikit mencerminkan kehidupan sekolah jaman sekarang. Beberapa anak terlalu membanggakan diri mereka dan merendahkan yang lain. Lalu ada kisah mengenai bibi Hermione, Mellisa. Apa yang terjadi di hidupnya sungguh sebuah tragedi bukan? Ini juga tentang mengenai lingkungan seseorang. Jadi, meski sebenarnya scene-scene di atas adalah sebuah pelengkap, saya ingin kalian tidak terpaku pada romansa Draco-Hermione juga, tetapi lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Karena sebenarnya itulah yang terjadi di kehidupan kita bukan? Tidak melulu soal cinta, ada hal-hal lain juga yang terjadi. Ada makna dan nilai-nilai. Menurut saya ini baik karena jadi lebih realistis. Setuju? Haruskah saya menambahkan genre drama ke dalam cerita ini? Ataukah friendship? Ataukah family? Ah bingung. Tolong komentarnya ya, reader-reader saya yang murah hati :)**

 **Btw, saya mereka agak stress akhir-akhir ini. Hah.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian disini, saya akan senang hati membaca. Apalagi kalo panjang, hm, senangnya jadi double.**

 **Balasan semua review:**

Megisuwari: wkwkw amin doakan bisa ke bali ya hehehe. Kenapa harus draco yang menjadi "hero" nya Hermione? Karena Theo sengaja melakukannya. Kenapa orang tuanya hermione diem aja liat anaknya balik ke asrama sama cowok yang asing bagi mereka? Good question. Jawabannya, karena ortunya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, dan hermione juga demikian. Mereka diem aja karena draco pacarnya hermione, otomatis mereka berpikir bahwa hermione sudah mengenal draco dengan baik. Kenapa gak dibikin konflik asmara ajak sekalian mumpung udah ada gossip triangle love nya? Karena… karena… hehehe gak saya jawab karena ini masih rahasia ya. Soal saranmu, silahkan kamu mengikuti alur cerita ini terus menerus, nanti kamu akan mengerti mengapa saya membuat ceritanya seperti ini.

k1ller: hahahaha maunya ada anu-nya ya?

nyonyah malfoy: hahaha don't fall for him too fast, ok?

naruko03: thank you semangatnya hehehe

Riska662: halo Jakarta utaraaaaa. Hahaha gak ada, ngarep ada lemon ya? :p dramione bersatunya kapan-kapan yaa hehehe

Liuruna: awww get well soon honey. Senangnya denger kisah cintamu sama dia. Pacar saya ldr, ngga bisa apa-apa jadinya hahaha (loh kok curhat?) kalo kangen doi, coba di calling, minta ditemenin gituuuu hehehe

mmalfoy: ngga direncanain Draco, justru rencananya Theo sendiri lhooo hehehe

aquadewi: hahahah setujuuu, sebenernya bukan karena pengen dramione jadian, tapi lebih ke supaya bikin draco makin deket sama hermione. Hehhee

puma178: menurutmu dia cemburu ngga? Hehe. Niatan awalnya bukan gak dateng, memang bakal dateng tapi telat gituu eh malah theo kirim foto itu akhirnya draco jadi segera dateng deh. Hermione sadar kok kalo alcohol tinggi itu pait dan panas, tapi dia ngga begitu tahu banyak tentang minuman, dia baru tahu vodka karena sudah pernah nyoba kan (inget di chapter ahem-ahem?) jadi dia hanya mengambil acuan dari vodka, makanya dia tanya berulang kali sama theo apa itu vodka atau bukan. Gituuu

hermione granger: thank you untuk support nya hehehe.

Guest: thank youuu ehehe sudah di lanjut nih

rikarika: sebenernya saya mau membocorkan apakkah draco punya rasa cemburu ke hermione atau engga, tapi nanti kalo saya bocorin kan ngga seru lagi hehehe. Jadi, selamat menebak-nebak ya. Di chapter ini ada tentang theo lagi, jadi, apa dia masih seperti yang kamu katakan? Pengertian dan gampang bergaul?

Swift: nanti di chapter depan pasti adegan draco hermione nya lebih banyak kok, ini biar kita mengurai satu-satu dulu pembahasannya ya :) baca author notes biar lebih jelas

Mhey-chan805: semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Selamat membaca :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

" _Sooooo?"_ Astoria bertanya sambil melewati kepala Hermione, tepat melewati telinga sahabatnya, memanjangkan suara. Kedua tangannya meletakkan baki yang dibawanya ke atas meja lalu mendudukkan diri. Sementara Ginny menyusul di sisi lain di sebelah Hermione.

Mata karamel Hermione menoleh ke kiri-kanannya, menatap dengan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berdua mengapitnya. " _So? What?"_

Bahu Ginny merosot begitu mendengar jawaban Hermione. Matanya menatap Hermione berkata _ayolah-jangan-bercanda._ Mendapati tatapan dari Ginny, Hermione menghelakan nafasnya. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian dengar?"

Astoria menyobek rotinya lalu menjawab, "Tentang yang kalian perbincangkan tentu saja." Selesai menjawab, Astoria mulai memasukkan sobekan rotinya ke dalam mulut.

"Ayah memberi tahuku tentang alasan mengapa dia menekanku dalam bergaul, lalu menceritakan masalah mengapa dia dan ibu bertengkar tanpa henti."

"Jadi alasannya?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menyesap minumnya dan memakan makanannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab Ginny. "Karena ayahku takut jika aku berakhir seperti kakaknya."

"Kakaknya? Kau punya bibi?" sahut Astoria.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas bagiku masa mudanya adalah sebuah tragedi dan dia berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa."

Ginny dan Astoria terlihat terkejut. Ekspresi keduanya terlihat serupa, sama-sama tampak tidak menyangka. Ginny menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Kau baik-baik saja saat mengetahuinya?"

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut karena ayah tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini sebelumnya, aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya kecewa, dan sekarang aku merasa ingin mengenal bibiku."

"Apa kau menyesal telah melakukannya dengan Draco?" ganti Astoria yang bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, Tori. Aku tidak menyesal. Merasa bersalah dan menyesal adalah dua hal berbeda." Jelas Hermione. Lalu semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Hermione. "Aku –Draco melakukannya dengan baik dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kalian selalu ingin tidur bersama dengan pacar kalian. Terbangun di sebelah orang yang kalian cintai memanglah membahagiakan. Aku mengerti mengapa kalian menikmati hal yang dulu kuanggap aneh karena aku juga sudah merasakannya dan aku tahu sensasinya. Jadi, aku tidak menyesal, Tori. Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Jadi … kau mau bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan Draco, hm?" seringai muncul di wajah Astoria, lengkap dengan mimik muka menggoda Hermione. Ginny juga sontak memberikan seringai di wajahnya.

Merah di pipi Hermione juga semakin menjadi ketika mendengar lontaran pertanyaan itu. Mendadak saja dia berubah menjadi gugup. "Apa yang kau katakan, Tori? Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Draco. Dia baik dan selalu membantuku, tapi yang kurasakan bukan cinta, oke? Duh, berhenti menggodaku."

Seringai Astoria mulai berubah menjadi senyuman. "Kau sudah terpesona olehnya, percaya padaku. Tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan menyadari kalau kau menyukai Draco."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, mencoba tertawa tetapi gagal. Bagi Hermione kata-kata Astoria terdengar bodoh seperti omong kosong. Bahkan hingga detik ini dia belum merasakan apa pun pada Draco, jadi bagaimana Astoria bisa begitu mantap menyuarakan pendapatnya? Draco mungkin baik padanya dan selalu membantunya tetapi tidak ada rasa seperti itu yang muncul di antara mereka. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku dengan Draco?"

Mata indah milik Astoria melirik pada Ginny dan Hermione ikut melirik Ginny juga. Ekspresi Ginny juga tampak bertanya sama seperti milik Hermione. " _Come on, Ginny!_ Apa kau juga tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Menyadari apa?" Ginny mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Draco membawa Hermione kembali ke asrama ketika dia mabuk di pesta Nic. Draco yang menolong Hermione ketika dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya, Draco yang mengantar Hermione menemui ayahnya, dan Draco adalah orang yang Hermione inginkan untuk tidur dengannya. Apa semua itu belum jelas? Sejak awal kalian sudah punya … um, bagaimana menyebutnya ya? Koneksi. Ya. Itu dia. Koneksi. Kalian sudah punya itu tanpa kalian sadari."

"Whoa, kau terlalu cepat menjustifikasi, Tori." Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya, memerintah Astoria untuk berhenti. "Draco mungkin hanya peduli padaku atau hanya kasihan padaku. Dia membawaku kembali ke asrama, ya, tapi tidak ke kamarku. Dia menolongku ketika aku bertengkar dengan ayahku karena dia 'pacar'ku, dan dia mengantarku menemui ayahku karena saat itu dia juga hendak keluar. Dan aku memilihnya karena dia berbeda dari yang lain. Aku tidak mungkin minta orang brengsek untuk meniduriku, Tori. Draco mungkin memang _bad boy,_ tapi dia punya mulut yang bijaksana. Dia tidak seperti anak laki-laki yang lain yang akan bangga bercerita pada orang lain bahwa dia sudah meniduri seseorang."

"Hermione benar." Sahut Ginny. Baginya perkataan Hermione lebih masuk akal ketimbang penjelasan Astoria. Jika memang mereka memiliki koneksi, mengapa itu baru terjadi sekarang dan tidak dari dulu? Menurutnya ini bukanlah koneksi. "Menurutku Draco hanya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Hermione dan entah apa alasannya dia melakukan itu."

Hermione memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk rileks karena entah sejak kapan dia mulai mendadak berubah jadi serius dan seluruh pembicaraan ini terdengar begitu intens. "Oke, hentikan. Kita sedang membahas pertemuanku dengan ayahku, bukan tentang Draco."

"Hei." Sapaan bagai interupsi itu seketika mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya yang sedang serius. Sosok penyapa tersebut ternyata adalah Harry. Dalam hati Hermione berterima kasih pada Harry karena sudah menjadi penyelamatnya. Satu hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Hermione.

Harry bergerak duduk di sebelah Ginny. "Kalian tahu, kalian terlihat sangat serius. Aku sampai-sampai hendak membatalkan niatku kemari menghampiri."

Ginny mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Harry. " _It's okay,_ kau datang di waktu yang tepat sebenarnya."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah. Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?"

" _There you are."_ Interupsi lain muncul kembali di sekitar mereka, empat kepala di meja tersebut sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan Nic yang tersenyum cerah mendudukkan diri di meja mereka.

" _Great,_ kalian membuatku jadi orang ketika sekarang." Hermione memutar mata, mengeluh melihat posisi ini. Di sisi kirinya ada Astoria bersama Nic, di sisi kanannya ada Ginny bersama Harry. Hermione tepat berada di tengah-tengah di antara kedua pasangan tersebut. "Terima kasih untuk Harry dan Nic."

Kedua pasangan tersebut justru tertawa dengan kesarkastikan Hermione. "Ayolah, Hermione." Nic berucap.

"Cepatlah cari pacar jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sendiri. Aku pasti mendukungmu selama itu bukan Cormac McLaggen."

Astoria langsung menganga begitu mendengar Harry menyebut nama Cormac McLaggen. " _Oh my god,_ si McLaggen itu naksir Hermione?"

Hermione kembali memutar mata. Satu fakta yang tidak bisa diubah dari Astoria, selain dia suka menyudutkan Hermione dengan Draco, dia senang mendengar gossip atau berita terbaru. Tentang apa pun itu.

"Benarkah?" Ginny juga ikut bereaksi.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, kemarin waktu di pestamu, Nic, dia menghampiriku minta aku mengenalkannya padamu, Hermione." Jelas Harry pada semuanya. Pada Nic, Hermione, juga dua perempuan yang penasaran dengan perkataannya.

" _HERMIONE, YOUR LIFESAVER IS HERE."_ Teriakan keras yang bagi Hermione sangatlah mengganggunya itu memenuhi atmosfer kantin. Nyaris semua mata di kantin tertuju padanya dan pada orang yang berteriak penuh percaya diri mengelukan nama Hermione. Hermione juga menoleh padanya lalu memutar mata ketika tahu siapa pelakunya. Satu lagi orang membuatnya malu pagi ini. Theo.

Theo berjalan menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyum cemerlang. Dia mendudukkan diri di depan Hermione dan tidak berapa lama kemudia Blaise dan Draco juga ikut muncul, duduk di meja mereka. Sontak meja milik Hermione, Ginny, dan Astoria semakin penuh. Sangat penuh.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian para lelaki pagi ini muncul ke meja kami, tapi kalian membuat mejanya jadi penuh!" Hermione mengerang kesal melihat kondisi mejanya. Sangat penuh. Ada makanan, buku, dan tas.

"Kami menyelamatkanmu dari penderitaan sebagai seorang _jomblo,_ Hermione. Tidak tahukah kau terlihat begitu sengsara diapit kedua temanmu yang berpacaran?" Theo menjawab masih dengan senyum cemerlangnya. _Mood-_ nya tampak sangat baik hari ini.

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih?" tanya Hermione sarkastik, lagi.

"Wah, _mood-_ mu masih belum membaik ya?" sambar Blaise setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari Hermione. "Kau tidak boleh selalu marah atau kesal terhadap sesuatu, Hermione. Itu mempercepat proses penuaan."

"Oh, Blaise, jangan lagi." Hermione mengerang dan merengek di saat yang bersamaan. Blaise adalah contoh dari orang yang tidak bisa Hermione hadapi. Rasanya menjengkelkan. Hermione tahu Blaise tidak serius memperlakukan Hermione dua kali begini, tapi dia belum bisa terbiasa dengan cara Blaise bercanda.

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat sikap Hermione. Draco juga tertawa tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, terlihat sekali bahwa sedang berkirim pesan/ _chat_ dengan seseorang. "Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?" tanya Theo.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hermione.

"Tidak, kalian jelas membicarakan sesuatu yang penting karena kalian tadi terlihat super serius dan intens." Harry menyahut.

"Masalah perempuan, Harry. Maaf _boys,_ tapi ini bukan daerah kalian, oke?"

"Oh ya," Astoria menjentikkan jari, teringat sesuatu. Matanya lalu menatap Blaise. "Kudengar kemarin Parkinson membuat ulah dan kau menghentikannya. Benarkah?"

Kembali Hermione mendesah lega karena Astoria berhasil mengalihkan topik dan menyelamatkannya. Sungguh hari yang aneh bagi Hermione karena selalu terjebak dalam perbincangan yang tidak bisa ditanganinya. Ketika matanya melirik pada Draco, laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sesaat. Namun dia segera memutus kontak mata itu ketika ponselnya kembali memberikanya notifikasi.

"Ya, aku juga dengar tentang itu." Ginny menyambung topik Astoria. Keduanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu karena mereka tidak ada di tempat untuk menyaksikan. Sungguh sangat disayangkan mereka melewatkannya. Bagi Ginny melihat Pansy Parkinson tidak berkutik dan lemah adalah kepuasaan tersendiri.

Blaise mulai menceritakan kisahnya kemarin, Theo juga ikut mengimbuhi. Nic dan Harry juga ikut menyimak. Hanya dua di antara mereka berdelapan yang tidak menyimak. Hermione dan Draco. Draco masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Hermione berdiam menopang dagu. Memang wajahnya tertuju pada Blaise seolah ikut menyimak, tetapi telinganya seperti dinding baja yang tidak bisa ditembus apa pun. Kata-kata Blaise sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Hermione.

Perlahan Hermione mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan pada Draco.

 _Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk._

Ketika pesannya terkirim, Draco yang sedang dalam kondisi melihat ponselnya langsung membaca pesan tersebut. Ketika dia melihat nama pengirimnya, wajahnya menatap Hermione dan Hermione membalas tatapannya. Draco lalu kembali menunduk dan mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Hanya sedang_ chatting _._

Hermione: _Oh ok._

Draco: _Kau terlihat berbeda sejak selesai bicara dengan ayahmu semalam._

Hermione: _Hm, ada beberapa hal yang kupikirkan sebenarnya._

Draco: _sepertinya itu mengganggu._

Hermione: _mengganggu?_

Draco: _aku memang tidak tahu apa yang ayahmu katakan, tapi jika itu bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu, tentu kau tidak akan memikirkannya bukan?_

Hermione terdiam menatap pesan balasan Draco. Baginya Draco selalu tahu tentang dirinya. Seperti begitu memahami apa yang dia rasakan atau pikirkan. Apa yang Draco katakan selalu saja tepat. Contoh pertamanya ketika perbincangan mereka saat di kamar Hermione tentang alasan Hermione memilih tinggal di asrama, Draco berhasil menebak dengan benar, lalu kali ini dia tahu bahwa pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya menjadi sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu karena membuatnya menjadi kepikiran.

 _Bagimana Draco bisa melakukannya?_ batin Hermione.

Hermione membuang nafasnya lalu mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

 _Kau benar._

Draco: Wanna talk about it?

Hermione: _um, tidak sekarang. Terlalu ramai dan aku tidak nyaman. Membuatku pusing saja._

Draco: *smile*

Hermione selanjutnya tidak lagi membalas pesan Draco. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa jika hanya diberi emoji senyum seperti itu. Jadilah, Hermione mengunci ponselnya dan kembali mendengarkan ocehan Blaise yang sudah sampai di akhir cerita.

"Hahaha, sayang sekali aku tidak ada disana untuk melihatnya." Tutur Ginny, tertawa bahagia. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Pansy Parkinson kemarin.

"Ya, sayang sekali kita melewatkannya kemarin, Gin." Sambung Astoria. Matanya kemudian memandang ke seisi kantin lalu berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya, objek jendela dengan pemandangan langit di luar menjadi sesuatu yang Astoria amati. "Hm, langitnya cerah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, tapi udaranya mulai dingin. Kita sudah di awal musim gugur." Timpal Hermione yang kini juga ikut memandang keluar jendela. Awan-awan berarak di langit, langit biru yang tampak cerah.

Astoria akhirnya meninggalkan matanya dari pemandangan langit dan kembali memandangi teman-temannya. Dia baru saja dapat sebuah ide dan akan mengatakannya. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita berenang? Aku rasanya ingin berenang. Danau hitam bisa jadi pilihan yang bagus."

"Kita di pertengahan Oktober, Tori, udaranya mulai dingin." Hermione segera menjawab ajakan tersebut.

"Ya, tapi sudah beberapa hari belum turun hujan. Bukankah itu pertanda bagus? Ayolah."

"Aku setuju dengan Astoria. Ini kesempatan baik jika kita bisa berkumpul bersama-sama." Harry menyeruakan pendapatnya.

Ginny mengangguk.

"Kami tentu saja ikut." Theo juga menyeruakan pendapatnya sambil merangkul bahu Draco dan Blaise, mewakilkan diri menjawab. Senyum lebar masih belum surut dari dirinya. Dalam hati Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia punya _mood_ sebaik itu?

"Bagus, kita bisa berenang sepulang sekolah. Oke? Kita bertemu di Aula Besar." Astoria bertepuk tangan karena senang rencananya berjalan lancar.

Hermione hanya memandang Astoria sambil tersenyum kecil. Kadang sahabatnya itu terlalu aktif menurutnya. Selalu saja ad aide di kepalanya. Sulit untuk menolak ketika seluruh orang menyetujui, lagipula apa alasannya untuk menolak?

"Aku akan ajak Judine nanti." Tutur Theo yang langsung mendapat erangan dari Blaise.

"Kalian pasti bercanda. Mau membuatku jadi orang ketiga ya? Kalian semua akan berpasangan. Sementara aku? Tidak, Theo. Sekali pun kau membawa Judine, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia."

Semua orang di meja tertawa, bahkan Draco juga ikut tertawa dan menyimak kali ini. "Anggap saja ini hukumanmu karena sudah membuatku kesal kemarin." Ucap Hermione.

"Ya, Hermione benar. Hahaha." Nic menyahut, masih ikut tertawa dengan ekspresi melas bercampur jengkel milik Blaise.

* * *

Para lelaki berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu Aula Besar. Nic, Harry, Theo, Blaise, dan Draco. Mereka tidak membawa perlengkapan apa pun kecuali handuk yang mereka sampirkan di bahu mereka. Blaise memakai kacamata hitam sebagai tambahan perlengkapannya. Bagi sebagian kaum hawa yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana, rasanya ini seperti melihat personel lengkap anggota _boyband_ terkenal.

Kelimanya secara jelas menduduki peringkat sebagai siswa popular. Selain ditunjang oleh penampilan dan wajah yang tampan, masing-masing dari mereka punya sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Harry dengan posisinya sebagai kapten, Draco sebagai siswa tercerdas kedua di angkatannya, tepat di bawah Hermione. Nic dan Blaise para laki-laki kaya, Theo si kerabat keluarga kerajaan.

"Haiiii, ayo." Astoria menyapa dengan ceria, melangkah paling depan menghampiri para lelaki yang mulai lelah menunggu. Di belakang Astoria ada Hermione, Ginny, dan Judine. Judine tampak malu-malu dan Hermione membantunya untuk rileks.

Harus Hermione akui, di dalam hatinya terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah pada Judine. Seharusnya dia mencegah Judine, tapi dia merasa tidak memiliki daya. Semoga saja Judine nanti tidak begitu berharap pada Theo jadi hatinya tidak akan terluka dalam jika Theo mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar meninggalkan bangunan sekolah dan pergi ke tempat yang mereka rencanakan. Jaraknya agak jauh, tapi bagi mereka itu bukan masalah. Nic berjalan sambil merangkul Astoria, Harry berjalan di sebelah Ginny, Theo sudah mengajak Judine ngobrol, sementara yang berjalan di paling belakang ada Blaise, Hermione, dan Draco. Tentu Blaise tidak akan membiarkan Draco hanya ngobrol dengan Hermione dan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Blaise sebenarnya ingin mengganggu Theo dengan Judine, hanya saja sahabatnya itu sedang berusaha mendekati Judine. Jadi, sebagai sahabat yang baik Blaise membiarkan sahabatnya dulu bersenang-senang sekarang.

Pandangan Hermione tertuju pada dua sosok remaja yang tengah saling mengobrol dan tertawa, Theo dan Judine. Judine terlihat senang dan santai, tampak nyaman bersama Theo. Sejujurnya Hermione ingin tidak peduli pada Theo dan Judine, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya. Sungguh teman yang baik.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah menegur Theo?" tanya Hermione sambil menoleh pada Draco dan Blaise bergantian.

"Menegur untuk apa?" Draco menjawabnya dengan ganti bertanya, keningnya mengernyit. Blaise tidak menjawab karena jawaban yang ingin dikatakannya juga sama seperti milik Draco, jadi itu sudah diwakilkan.

Hermione menunjuk sosok Theo dan Judine dengan dagunya. "Kalian sahabatnya, bukankah sahabat saling memperingati dan menegur? Dia mendekati Judine saat dia punya pacar di luar Hogwarts. Dia gila atau mau main-main dengan karma?"

"Hermione, Theo mendekati Judine dengan tulus. Tidakkah kau lihat ada ketertarikan di mata Theo?" tutur Blaise. Dia membela sahabatnya tentu saja, Hermione terkesan menyalahkan Theo.

"Wah, akhirnya kita bicara dengan normal, Blaise." Hermione mengeluarkan lagi sarkasmenya dengan memakai kata 'wah', seperti cara Blaise jika mencandai Hermione. Hermione melengkapi ucapannya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sekali pun Theo tertarik kepada Judine dengan tulus, bagaimana dengan pacarnya yang satu? Theo tidak bisa memacari dua orang sekaligus. Dia hanya akan menyakiti Judine dan dirinya sendiri –jika ternyata nanti dia suka atau cinta dengan Judine." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu Theo punya pacar di luar Hogwarts?" pertanyaan lain muncul dari bibir Draco. Ketika mendengar kata-kata Hermione tadi, secara otomatis Draco langsung berpikiran kesana, makanya dia bertanya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Theo punya pacar kecuali dia dan Blaise.

"Panjang ceritanya, di awal dia mengobrol dengan Judine aku langsung melihat sesuatu. Lalu aku dan Theo bicara, dia cerita padaku. Begitulah."

Draco tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Hermione. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua." Jawaban berbeda justru keluar dari Draco. Dia mengembalikan topiknya ke bagian semula. "Lagi pula Judine tampak nyaman dengan Theo. Dia memberikan _feedback._ "

Hermione mendecak. "Tentu saja, siapa perempuan di Hogwarts yang bisa menolak Theo?!"

Seketika dua lelaki itu menoleh pada Hermione di saat yang bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Hermione. Mereka tampak terkejut dan saling menautkan alis mereka. "Kau, Ginny, Astoria." Jawab Draco. "Kalian bisa menolak Theo."

"Bodoh. Ginny punya Harry, Astoria punya Nic, dan Theo bukan tipeku. Anak perempuan di Hogwarts sering menggosipkan Theo. Jika saja Theo sedikit melakukan tebar pesona pada mereka, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan menyerahkan diri untuk dijala Theo. Mereka bagai ikan yang terkena lemparan jala, dan Theo seperti nelayan. Sekali tebar, banyak ikan yang didapat."

Blaise berdecak, bergumam sendiri dengan heran. "Bagaimana bisa Theo sekeren itu di mata mereka? Apa aku sama sekali tidak menarik?"

"Kau menarik, Blaise. Ada beberapa yang membicarakanmu juga, tapi mereka mungkin malu untuk maju menyatakan diri."

Seketika Blaise menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Tentu saja." Tuturnya banga. "Jadi tipemu yang seperti apa, Hermione?"

Hermione ingin menjawab, tapi mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Lagi pula ternyata Hermione juga tidak bisa mendeskripsikan tipe pacar yang diinginkannya. Baginya jika dia sudah merasa cocok, berarti dia telah menemukannya. Dia tidak terlalu berpaku pada tipe atau kriteria tertentu.

Nic menggendong Astoria dengan gaya _bridal_ dan membawa diri mereka masuk ke dalam danau setelah dirinya dan Astoria melepas pakaian. Nic melompat sekali setinggi mungkin untuk _menyemplungkan_ diri mereka. Astoria sempat menjerit, lalu segera muncul ke permukaan danau dan mengusap wajahnya. "WOO!" teriaknya senang. " _Come on,_ Hermione! Cepat!" serunya.

Hermione terkekeh lalu meletakkan kantung karton bawaannya dan mulai membuka kaus yang dikenakannya. Memang Hermione sudah mengenakan pakaian renangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menutupinya dengan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setelah menjatuhkan kausnya ke atas rumput, Hermione membuka celananya dan melepas sandalnya.

Dia melompat masuk ke dalam air danau bersama dengan Judine dan Ginny. Air danau yang dingin terasa menyegarkan. Lalu sisa dari mereka yang belum masuk ke air segera menyusul. Mereka semua saling berenang, bercanda gurau, bersenang-senang.

Astoria melempar air ke wajah Judine, membuat Judine membalas dan ganti menyerangnya. Mereka saling tertawa lepas, menikmati momen mereka. Theo langsung membantu Judine dan Nic juga sigap membantu Astoria. Sontak kedua pasangan tersebut saling terlibat perang air.

Hermione tertawa melihati mereka, bersama dengan yang lain. Dia lalu berenang semakin menjauh dari tepi danau, mencoba sedikit kabur dari keramaian dan menenangkan diri. Sore ini benar-benar menyenangkan, sejenak dia lepas dari pikiran tentang masalah orang tuanya, juga bibinya. Begitu cukup jauh, Hermione berhenti. Kakinya terus bergerak di dalam air supaya dia tidak tenggelam. Mata karamelnya memandangi semua teman-temannya yang sibuk bermain air dan tertawa. Kebahagiaan yang mereka ciptakan ini sungguh manis, momen ini sangat menyenangkan. Semua bahagia, termasuk dirinya.

Hermione tertawa ketika melihat Nic menenggelamkan Theo dengan menggendong Theo di bahunya, lalu membantingnya ke air. Lalu air itu meluruh jatuh dari mata Hermione. Hatinya dilingkupi senang, bahagia, dan juga kesedihan. Sedih jika memang orang tuanya akan pindah dan dirinya ikut bersama mereka. Itu berarti dia akan segera pergi dari sini. Dari teman-temannya, dari sekolah tercintanya, dari semua kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan ini.

Perempuan itu tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Dari kejauhan, mengamati teman-temannya, terisak tanpa suara.

Ketika langit mulai menggelap, semua memutuskan untuk naik dan menyudahi senang-senang mereka di danau. Semua langsung membungkus tubuh mereka dengan handuk, melindungi diri dari udara yang mulai terasa dingin, menembus kulit. Angin yang berhembus mereka jadikan alat untung mengiringkan tubuh meski harus menahan sedikit hawa dingin.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, sedikit menggigil. Tangannya merapatkan handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya, melindungi diri dari angin yang terasa dingin. Giginya bergemeletuk pelan. Di sebelahnya, Astoria tengah meminta Theo mengirimkan gambar yang tadi mereka ambil bersama-sama dengan ponsel milik Theo. "Kirimi aku juga, ya." Hermione menyahut pelan.

Astoria hanya memberikan jempolnya, masih menunggu _loading_ di ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya akhirnya menampilkan foto-foto yang tadi mereka ambil. Astoria langsung menyimpan semuanya lalu mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada Hermione juga.

Ponsel Hermione yang ditinggalkannya di kantung karton yang dia bawa bergetar. Hermione langsung membukanya dan mengamati foto-foto yang Astoria kirim lewat _room chat_ barusan. Foto-foto ini kelak akan sangat terkenang baginya, karena memori kebahagiannya bersama teman-temannya ada di foto ini. Hermione tersenyum wajah-wajah bahagia yang berada di foto. Astoria digendong Nic di bahunya, kedua kakinya duduk di bahu Nic. Harry berangkulan mesra dengan Ginny, sementara dia, Draco, Judine, Theo, dan Blaise sejajar berada satu baris. Semua tersenyum ke arah kamera yang diatur dengan _timer._

Begitu menyimpannya, Hermione mendadak saja _gatal_ ingin memasukkan salah satu foto tersebut ke sosial medianya. Jadilah, salah satu foto tersebut diunggah Hermione dengan caption _'cool kids have fun_ ',dia lalu menandai Ginny, Astoria, dan Judine di dalamnya. Hermione tidak menandai para lelaki karena mereka belum saling mem- _follow_ di sosial media tersebut.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke asrama, udaranya semakin dingin. Aku mau lekas mandi." Ginny yang pertama mengajak mereka untuk segera kembali. Langit juga sudah semakin gelap, tidak ada lampu di sana jika nanti langit malam telah benar-benar merajai semesta.

Ginny memakai kembali pakaiannya tanpa menanggalkan _swimwear_ -nya, lalu meletakkan handuknya di atas kepala untuk sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya. Harry juga langsung memakai kembali pakaiannya dan segera menggandeng Ginny untuk melangkah bersama.

Hermione yang telah kembali berpakaian juga langsung mengambil kantung kartonnya, bersiap menyusul yang lain yang juga sudah mulai meninggalkan danau. Tapi langkahnya dihadang Draco yang menatapnya dan berkata " _Stay."_

Astoria yang belum melangkah terlalu jauh dari Hermione menoleh ke belakang ketika telinganya mendengar Draco mengatakan itu. Hermione tampak terkejut langkahnya ditahan Draco. "Udaranya dingin, Draco."

" _Let's talk."_

Hermione diam sesaat, menatap mata kelabu milik Draco. Dia mencari alasan mengapa Draco ingin bicara sekarang dan disini. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari dirinya sembari menunduk, lalu dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Astoria yan tampak menunggunya. "Aku segera menyusul." Ucapnya sebagai pemberitahuan.

Astoria mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah. Nic di sebelahnya tampak penasaran. "Mereka dekat?" tanyanya pada Astoria.

"Katakanlah begitu."

"Kau yakin membiarkan Hermione dengan Malfoy?"

"Draco baik dan sering menolongnya, jadi kurasa tidak apa. Lagi pula aku mengenal Draco."

Nic hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" _Sit."_ Draco mentitah Hermione setelah semua cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Ada alasan mengapa Draco mengajak Hermione bicara sekarang. Saat mereka berenang tadi, Draco sempat memperhatikan Hermione yang menjauh. Perempuan itu menangis tanpa ada yang tahu.

Ketika Hermione duduk dan menekuk lututnya, Draco menyampirkan handuknya di bahu Hermione, membungkus tubuh perempuan itu. Ketika Hermione menoleh dengan bingung, Draco mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak kedinginan."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Draco.

Sejenak kemudian hening, tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara. Keduanya hanya memandang danau hitam yang mulai tidak tampak karena seluruh tempat mulai benar-benar gelap tanpa penerangan. "Draco," panggil Hermione sekaligus memberi peringatan.

"Bicaralah. Sekarang tidak ramai. Tidak ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman lagi." Draco menoleh pada  
Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku belum ingin cerita."

"Hermione, kau sudah menangis tadi. Aku melihatnya. Aku ingin menghampiri, tapi kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri beberapa saat."

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Hermione justru bertanya, membuat kening Draco bertaut bingung.

"Alasan apa?"

"Kau begitu peduli padaku, Draco. Setelah malam aku memintamu untuk tidur denganku, kau mulai peduli. Kau membelaku di depan ayahku, menolongku ketika mabuk, pergi mengantarku menemui ayahmu, sekarang juga begitu. Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Jadi kenapa?"

Ganti Draco yang menghela nafas. Dia menunduk. Pertanyaan ini sungguh tidak disangkanya akan dipertanyakan oleh Hermione. Baiklah, jika Hermione memang mempertanyakan, maka dia harus menjawab. Hatinya siap. " _When you sleep after what we did, I was staring at your face, wondering how could a girl like you asked me to be your first._ _I was wondering how could you trusted me, when we even never hang out together before or talk or be a friend. Then I find myself will never get enough of you since that day._

 _I helped you when you were drunk because I didn't want you to be in danger, I didn't like it when your father was yelling at you, and also when I saw your tears. People can see that we're getting close by each day, but you seems like you never care, like you never realize that I came to you. It was annoying and so attractive at the same time. Damn, Hermione. You're such a heartless female. And I think I like you because you don't like me. "_

Hermione menahan nafasnya setelah mendengar seluruh perkataan Draco. Matanya sempurna menatap Draco yang juga menatapnya, bibirnya sedikit ternganga, dan Hermione menutupinya dengan tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, seperti mendadak berubah menjadi patung dan tidak tahu caranya kembali. Lidahnya kelu, otaknya masih mencerna seluruh kalimat itu.

"Draco…." Hanya itu yang mampu Hermione katakan setelah keheningan panjang yang membentangi mereka. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

" _So, be my girl, Hermione. Because I want to date you."_

* * *

 **HAH! Padahal niatnya di akhir part enggak begini, tapi jadinya begini. Ah yasudahlah. Panjang loh, 4161 words belum terhitung author note dan balasan review. Dan maafkan kalo itu grammar inggris di akhir cerita berantakan. Maklumin aja yah.**

 **Tuh buat yang nanya kapan draco-hermione jadian, udah dijawab yaa hehehe. Seneng ngga? Sori update nya agak lama karena lagi ngebut nonton drakor. Oh sajangnim~**

 **Mari sejenak lupakan nina. Saya ngga akan menjawab siapa nina :p jadi selamat berkepo ria.**

 **Btw kemaren ada yang minta side story nya Theo. Memang kalian mau? Berapa banyak yang mau? Coba tolong komen yg mau side story nya Theo. Kemaren juga ada yang minta side story nya Astoria kalo gak salah mah. Jadi? Komen ayo komen. Hehehe.**

 **Btw lagi, saya mau nanya dong. Kalian membayangkan saya ini seperti apa sih bentuknya? Tinggi, gendut, kurus, langsing, atau gimana? Tolong dijawab ya. Hehehee**

 **Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review, dan saya ucapkan selamat datang dengan resmi untuk kalian yang baru pertama kali review disini.**

 **Balasan review:**

Guest: hai, tentu gak akan bosen baca reviewmu :) permintaan side story Theo sedang dipertimbangkan, hehe.

k1ller: hahaha ngarepnya happy ending ya?

vavasyun: terima kasih hehehe. Makasih sudah me-review, selamat datang di dunia dramione dan di dunia khayalan saya :)

aquadewi: saya juga setuju dengan friendship. Oke, terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya. Kepo dengan ninanya ditunda dulu ya hehehe

Liuruna: hello, runa. Nah bener. Slow-build-relationship, tapi sekarang kayaknya udah official relationship-nya hahaha.

puma178: sama-sama hehehe *kecup* hahaha ya kali hermione tinggal sama Draco :'v

Dinamrdliana: hahaha jangan baper, ini belum apa-apa hahaha. Terima kasih suda review yaa :)

nyonyah malfoy: yah kalo udah terlanjut jatuh cinta gpp deh wkwk nyesek ditanggung sendiri. Hahaha.

Miko-Himeka: ini sudah dinext hehehe makasih ya udah review :)

mmalfoy: ini sudah di next hehehe

Zifamalfoy: hahaha gpp deh dimaafkan kali ini, semoga chapter2 ke depan tetap mereview ya hehehe. Belum tahu sampai berapa chapter, pengennya sih panjang tapi juga gak kepanjangan, liat aja nanti hehehe. Sekolahnya ngga wajib asrama kok. Ya, mereka boleh pulang tapi dengan catatan tidak melewati jam malam (selaman hari sekolah, kalau sudah akhir pekan dan libur mereka bisa bebas) tapi kebanyakan murid Hogwarts di buku ini suka keluyuran, cara mereka masuk dengan sembunyi2 atau kerja sama dengan Filch kedua. Ya tetap beda dong kalau orang tuanya pindah. Masa hermione mau hidup di asrama terus? Engga kan? Hehehe.

rikarika: yang muncul di scene terakhir itu theo. Saya yang nulis juga senang dengan persahabatan draco-theo-blaise hehehe, mereka asik gitu ya.

Guest: terima kasih sudah menunggu, sengaja saya cut disitu memang biar misterius dan pada kepo, karena kalo diterus juga gak tau apa yang mau ditulis, jadi dicut di situ hehehe.

Swift: ini gak lamalama kan? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Dehaman yang mengisi atmosfer di sekeliling Hermione dan Nate membuyarkan obrolan keduanya di depan loker Hermione. Ketika keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara dehaman tersebut, mereka menemui sosok Debby Fleming ada di depan mereka.

Debby tampak tersenyum masam sambil melipat bibir ke dalam, terlihat tidak senang. Satu tangannya berkacak pinggang, matanya menatap kemana-mana sebelum akhirnya beradu pandang dengan Hermione.

"Hai." sapa Hermione berusaha untuk tidak terbawa atmosfer canggung dan tegang di sekelilingnya. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berada di koridor yang sama dengan Hermione mengamati keadaan menarik ini dengan berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang memilih diam namun memperhatikan.

Hermione berusaha tidak terlihat kecil meski dia tampak disudutkan sekarang. "Deb, ada apa?" Nate yang tidak mengerti dengan kehadiran Debby segera bertanya. Terlebih air muka Debby terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Debby tidak menoleh pada Nate ketika dia bertanya, matanya masih menatap dan memperhatikan Hermione yang tampak tidak gentar dipandang penuh intimidasi seperti itu. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau salah paham." tukas Hermione langsung pada intinya. Dia jelas tahu mengapa Debby datang padanya, semuanya tergambar jelas di mata perempuan itu.

"Oh ya?" Debby tampak angkuh dan arogan. Seandainya saja Hermione adalah orang yang frontal, dia akan mengatakan secara terang-terangan dan jelas bahwa dia benar-benar membenci etika Debby sekarang ini. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Deb," Nate memegang siku Debby, seolah menahan perempuan itu sekaligus memperingati.

Debby Fleming, selain dia populer karena kecantikannya dan terkenal _picky_ dalam memilih pacar atau orang yang bisa dekat dengannya, dia juga terkenal punya jiwa arogan. Sikapnya itu sangat jelas terlihat ketika memilih pacar atau ketika saat ini. Ketika dia jengkel dan tidak menyukai sesuatu, dia akan menunjukkannya dengan jelas namun dengan cara yang halus. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menunjukkan betapa jengkelnya dia. Dia punya cara sendiri, seperti memberi tahu secara jelas dan tegas langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang akan marah dan membuat kehebohan. Itu sungguh bodoh bagi Debby.

"Aku dan Nate adalah teman. Hanyalah teman. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan pertemanan kami. Kami punya beberapa kelas yang sama dan punya tugas kelompok. Jadi, tidak usah paham."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Nate secara tiba-tiba mendekatiku padahal dia digosipkan dekat, bahkan pacaran denganmu. Aku jadi pelarian karena dia tidak ingin terlibat drama cinta segitiga. Oh astaga, aku pelarian?! Yang benar saja!"

" _God! Dam nit, Deb! I told you already!"_ Nate seketika tampak frustasi begitu mendengar Debby. Dia mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menahan diri.

Debby mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak begitu peduli pada awalnya karena tampaknya Nate acuh pada semua itu. Jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan. Namun akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa kalian seringkali _chatting_."

Hermione tergelak sarkastik. "Kau cemburu karena itu? _Seriously?!_ Tentu aku _chatting_ dengan Nate, apa kau tidak baca bahwa kami membicarakan tugas kelompok kami?!"

"Kalian tidak sekedar membahas tugas kelompok!"

" _Of course! We're friends!_ Kami pasti bertanya kabar dan lain-lain." Hermione tampak menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain sesaat. "Kau benar-benar pencemburu! Dengar, tidak ada cinta segitiga di antara kami. Drama itu tidak ada, semua gosip! Bagaimana bisa kau percaya pada gosip murahan semacam itu?! Pakai otakmu lebih keras lagi sebelum melakukan hal bodoh secama ini." Hermione benar-benar tidak suka jika seseorang mulai menindasnya atau mengganggunya seperti ini. Emosinya jadi cepat tersulut. Hermione merasa dia tidak pernah mengganggu atau cari masalah dengan orang lain. Jadi, jika itu terjadi padanya, dia marah dan tidak terima.

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Deb. _For god's sake, I told you she's my friend!"_ Nate menghela nafasnya mencoba menahan kekesalannya terhadap Debby. Debby benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan juga Nate karena hal konyol semacam ini.

Sebuah tangan muncul di siku Debby, memegangnya cukup erat, dalam satu kali gerakan tangan tersebut menarik mundur Debby beberapa lama. Sontak Hermione menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan dan menemukan Dracolah pelakunya. Di belakang Draco ada Theo dan Blaise.

Kedatangan tiganya membuat beberapa murid menahan nafas, seolah terkecat karena situasi terasa jadi lebih menegangkan.

" _You're over reacting,_ Fleming." tutur Draco.

"Baru saja sekolah kita tenang tanpa Parkinson, sekarang muncul orang baru lagi. Ck," sahut Blaise. "Kau juga mau sok berkuasa dan _bossy?"_ Blaise mungkin salah satu dari sedikit siswa yang berani berkata demikian pada Debby Fleming. Kebanyakan murid memilih untuk tidak mencari perkara dengan perempuan itu. Bukan karena dia bisa mem- _bully_ , tetapi karena Debby punya kekuatan menghasut yang luar biasa. Dia bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut membenci orang yang dibencinya.

" _Shut up, Zabini!"_ Debby tampak tidak gentar.

"Sudah, hentikan. Kau hanya salah paham, Fleming. Kau terlalu mudah cemburu karena perkara kecil. Nate dan Hermione berteman, apa yang salah dari itu?" Theo akhirnya menimpali. "Hanya karena kau pacar Nate bukan berarti kau bisa melarangnya dan berhak merasa cemburu lalu menyalahkan orang lain."

"Menjauhlah dari pacarku." Debby menatap tajam penuh ancaman tepat di mata hazel Hermione. Sementara Hermione menatap Debby tegas, terlihat kuat dan tidak terintimidasi. Setelah adu tatap sebelah beberapa detik, Debby membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah pergi dengan santai. Sangat santai, seolah dia tidak melakukan apa pun.

Nate membuang nafasnya, sekali lagi merasa frustasi. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Hermione. " _Forgive her, Hermione. I'm sorry."_ Setelah berkata begitu Nate pergi, berlari menyusul Debby, pacarnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah resmi pacaran, Hermione tidak peduli. Lagipula itu juga bukan urusannya.

Hermione mendesahkan nafasnya, memejamkan mata sejenak mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya yang diberi Hermione anggukan.

"Ayo ke kelas." ajak Hermione, mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya dia bisa melupakan kejadian barusan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil pada Draco dan mereka berempat pergi ke kelas yang sama karena keempatnya dijadwalkan demikian.

* * *

"Hei!" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja ada di bahu kanan Hermione, merangkulnya. Lalu sosok Ginny muncul di sisi kirinya.

Senyum Hermione seketika terkembang. "Hei."

Keduanya kini berjalan kembali ke asrama setelah bel pulang dibunyikan. Saat ini, di kepala Hermione sedang berlarian banyak hal, membuatnya merasa bahwa hari ini sedikit kacau. Sejujurnya dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang saat Debby menghampirinya dan membuat _keributan_ kecil. Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Debby semudah itu cemburu? Bukankah dia orang yang selalu terkenal dengan ke- _stay cool-_ annya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan raut wajah Hermione yang terlihat berpikir keras.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ginny, Hermione hanya melirik sahabatnya dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku dengar soal Debby."

"Ah, _well,_ sedikit menjengkelkan sebenarnya. Aku masih agak kesal karena alasannya sungguh konyol tapi aku baik-baik saja." Hermione memberikan senyumnya di akhir kalimat sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka, sungguh. Bagaimana dengan Nate?"

Hermione berpikir beberapa saat. "Dia terlihat kesal dengan Debby, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi setelahnya. Dia juga minta maaf."

"Seharusnya Debby yang minta maaf. Dia mempermalukanmu, demi tuhan. Beruntung bahwa tidak banyak anak yang terpengaruh dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka jadi tidak menganggap kau sebagai perusak hubungan orang."

Seketika Hermione melongos mendengarnya. "Aku bersumpah, mereka benar-benar bodoh jika pikir akulah perusak hubungan Nate dan Debby. Apa mereka pernah lihat aku merayu Nate? Tidak, bukan? Astaga." Hermione memutar mata, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan keadaaan _ini_.

Ginny mendorong pintu asrama begitu mereka tiba di depan gedung. Keduanya langsung melangkah menaiki tangga setelah melirik ruang rekreasi asrama. Tidak begitu ramai, ada beberapa anak yang mengobrol disana. Filch masih belum berjaga, dia akan mulai berjaga setelah lewat pukul enam petang. Dan hari ini Filch kedualah yang dijadwalkan menjaga gedung asrama perempuan. Entah mengapa Hermione merasa lebih baik begitu tahu bahwa giliran Filch kedua yang menjaga.

Hermione dan Ginny sama-sama menghela nafas begitu mereka tiba di kamar mereka. Keduanya sama-sama langsung membaringkan diri di ranjang begitu sudah meletakkan buku-buku dan tas sekolah mereka. Hermione bergerak malas membuka simpul dasinya lalu melepas dua kancing seragamnya.

"Kau masih belum bercerita tentang obrolanmu dengan Draco di danau hitam." tutur Ginny setelah beberapa saat. Ginny mulai mendudukkan diri sambil membuka jas sekolahnya.

"Akan kuceritakan saat ada Astoria jadi aku tidak perlu mengulang dua kali."

"Akan kutelepon dia."

Setelahnya Hermione membiarkan Ginny berusaha menghubungi Astoria, sementara dirinya mulai membuka jas sekolahnya lalu menggantungnya dengan hanger di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Begitu selesai Hermione kembali berbaring sembari berpikir tentang bibinya. Keinginannya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang bibinya sedikit menggebu, jadi Hermione nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mencari cara untuk bisa mengenal bibinya. Sesekali dia juga terpikirkan oleh percakapannya dengan Draco di danau hitam kemarin sore.

Dia sungguh tidak menyangka Draco akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika Draco akan menyukainya –siapa yang mengira? Bahkan Astoria dan Ginny saja mengira bahwa dirinyalah yang menyukai Draco dan bukan sebaliknya. Tapi kenyataannya?

Memang harus diakui bahwa dia merasa nyaman dengan Draco. Lelaki itu bisa tahu sesuatu yang dalam tentangnya tanpa dia pernah memberi tahu. Seolah Draco selalu berada satu langkah lebih depan dibanding Astoria dan Ginny. Dia bisa memahami Hermione dengan caranya. Tetapi apakah itu cukup jadi alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?

Hermione tidak tahu.

Dan apa yang Draco sukai dari dirinya? Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Astoria kemari sebentar lagi." ucapan Ginny segera mengembalikan kesadaran Hermione. Perempuan itu mengerjap sekali.

"Oh ya," jawabnya singkat.

Hermione kembali termenung beberapa saat, namun terbuyarkan dengan suara derakan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan Astoria akhirnya datang. Seketika Hermione mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di dipan ranjang. Mungkin bercerita pada sahabatnya adalah hal yang memang dia butuhkan. Itu bisa mengurangi bebannya, membuatnya merasa lega, dan dia bisa dapat solusi dari keduanya.

Astoria duduk di kursi meja belajar Ginny. Sebelah tangannya memegang bungkus keripik kentang yang sudah terbuka. "Oke, mulailah." titah Astoria yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi Hermione. Ginny juga sudah duduk di ranjang, bersandar di dinding.

Hermione lalu mulai menceritakan obrolannya dengan Draco. Namun dia melewatkan bagian bahwa Draco mengetahui bahwa dirinya diam-diam menangis di danau. Menurut Hermione hal tersebut tidak perlu diketahui kedua sahabatnya. Lagipula Hermione tidak punya alasan jika nanti ditanyai hal tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit dia menceritakannya, Ginny mulai tampak berpikir. "Lalu kau jawab apa padanya?" tanyanya.

Hermione membuang nafasnya lewat mulut. "Kubilang aku perlu waktu padanya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Astoria meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya lalu bertepuk tangan. Membuat Ginny dan Hermione bingung. " _Bravo,_ Hermione. Selamat. Kau jadi satu-satunya perempuan yang berani menggantung seorang Draco."

"Haruskah aku merasa bangga atau tersanjung?"

"Mungkin kau harus. Draco pasti frustasi karena kau tidak langsung menerimanya. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa banyak perempuan yang ingin sekali berada di posisimu, Hermione. Mereka tidak akan menunda untuk jadi milik Draco. Terlebih kita tahu Draco jarang berususan dengan hal-hal yang mengandung _romance._ "

"Aku jadi teringat obrolan kita kemarin." Sahut Ginny. "Tori, kau ingat ketika kau bilang mereka punya semacam koneksi? Kau bilang Draco menolongnya dan segala macam."

Astoria mengangguk menoleh pada Ginny. "Ya. Jadi?"

"Kita mengira bahwa selama ini Hermione-lah yang menyukai Draco. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa kita sadari Draco-lah yang selalu datang pada Hermione. Dia yang sebenarnya lebih dulu menyukai Hermione. Dia yang selalu menolong Hermione, padahal Hermione tidak pernah meminta padanya. Bukankah itu jelas?"

Astoria butuh beberapa detik mencerna, lalu dia mengangguk mantap. " _Right._ Kau benar. Hmm, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Karena kau terlalu fokus pada keinginanmu yang ingin aku segera punya pacar, Tori. Itu sebabnya kau justru jadi melewatkan poin pentingnya." Jelas Hermione.

"Jadi kau mau menggantung Draco berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu perasaanku sendiri." Kepala Hermione menggeleng. Dia sebenarnya ragu dengan semua ini. Dia tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri, tidak tahu apa yang hatinya inginkan, tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memahami hatinya. Karena, sungguh, masalah hati tidak sesederhana itu. Bagaimana jika telah berlalu beberapa waktu ternyata Hermione tidak kunjung menyukai Draco dan Hermione masih mencari jawaban bahwa dia akan menyukai Draco hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia telah memiliki jawabannya?

Astoria bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berpindah ke ranjang Hermione, duduk di depan sahabatnya itu. "Dengar baik-baik. Sebuah perasaan bukanlah pelajaran sekolah yang bisa kau selesaikan dengan mencari jawabannya, Hermione. Dia bukan matematikan yang perlu dicari tahu. Jika kau belum merasakan apa pun pada Draco, itu berarti memang kau belum menyukainya. Jangan cari tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap sesuatu karena itu berarti kau mengandalkan otak dan pikiranmu, bukan hatimu.

Jika tiba waktunya, kau pasti akan merasakannya. Kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya ketika hatimu akhirnya jatuh untuk seseorang. Mungkin pikiranmu akan membuatmu menyangkal jika yang kau rasakan adalah rasa suka. Tapi, hati selalu menang. Pada akhirnya semua orang akan melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Karena keinginan itu timbul dari hati, bukan dari hasil pemikirannya.

Intinya, kau akan menyadari perasaanmu sendiri tanpa kau harus mencari tahu. Hati itu kuat, Hermione. Kau akan takjub saat tahu seberapa kuat hatimu. Aku bahkan takjub dengan hatiku sendiri. Meski sering sakit terluka, dia tidak pernah ingin menyerah. Ketika hatimu menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mengakar sangat kuat."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Astoria. Dia memajukan tubuhnya lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Apa yang bisa Hermione lakukan tanpa perempuan ini?

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, banyak dari para murid kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka memilih mengerjakan tugas mereka di kamar. Hanya ada sedikit penghuni ruang rekreasi, salah satunya Hermione. Dia memilih duduk di sofa depan perapian sambil menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada. Di tangannya ada ponsel dan Hermione menatapinya lamat-lamat. Astoria dan Ginny tidak menemaninya karena mereka memiliki tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

Saat akhirnya dia sudah membulatkan tekad, Hermione mendial nomor ayahnya. Hermione menunggu selama beberapa saat, lalu saat nada tunggu keenam akhirnya ayahnya menjawab panggilannya itu. " _Halo. Hermione?"_

" _Dad._ Apa aku mengganggu?"

" _Tidak, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Um, aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Bibi Melissa."

" _Oh, kau bisa bertanya pada ibumu mengenai hal itu."_

Senyum Hermione terukir kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan tanya ibu besok. _Bye dad."_

"Bye, _Hermione."_

Hermione memutuskan panggilan teleponnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya, tepat di atas laptopnya yang sedang di- _charge-_ nya. Hermione menghela nafas, lalu diam. Dia ingat bahwa dia belum berbaikan dengan ibunya setelah dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya di rumah tempo hari.

Hermione kembali mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi _chatting-_ nya. Dia membaca satu-satu daftar kontak yang dimilikinya, mencoba mencari seseorang yang sekiranya bisa diajaknya _chatting_. Lalu nama Draco terlintas di layarnya sekilas. Hermione berhenti, lalu menekan kontak Draco dan terbukan kolom _chatting_ mereka. Hermione mengetikkan pesannya.

Hermione: _Draco._

Sembari menunggu balasan dari Draco, Hermione membuka laptopnya lalu membuka program pemutar musik. Dia memilih lagu I Never Told You dari Colbie Caillat untuk diputar. Setelah terputar, Hermione langsung memakain _headset_ -nya dan kembali memegang ponsel.

Pesan balasan dari Draco sudah ada, jadi Hermione langsung membukanya. Tidak seperti perkiraan Hermione, Draco justru membalasnya dengan cepat, seolah lelaki itu memang tengah memegang ponselnya.

Draco: _Hermione._

Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Hermione: _apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

Draco: _bernafas. Kau sendiri?_

Hermione: _Duduk. Jadi, kau tidak ada kegiatan malam ini?_

Draco: _Tidak, aku sedang malas menyetir. Kau juga bukan? Tidak ada kegiatan?_

Hermione: _Bagaimana kau tahu?_

Draco: *smile* _telepati? Hahaha_

Hermione: _aku serius :/_

Draco: _aku juga serius, sayang._

Hermione kembali tersenyum, pipinya sedikit memerah karena senang mendapat panggilan tersebut dari Draco. Bagaimana bisa dia senang hanya karena itu? _Apa aku menyukainya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Hermione: _:/ boleh aku bertanya?_

Draco: _silahkan_

Hermione: _apa yang kau rasakan waktu aku bilang aku butuh waktu?_

Draco: _hmm, sebenarnya terkejut. Aku tidak pernah dibuat menunggu atau digantung seseorang_ *roftl*

 _Astoria benar._ Hermione membatin lagi.

Hermione: _maaf._

Draco: _jangan. kau membuatku seolah aku tidak punya harapan_

Hermione: _kemarilah. Aku di ruang rekreasi asrama. Kita nonton film bersama di laptopku._

Draco: _Filch mana yang menjaga asramamu?_

Hermione: _kedua_

Draco: nice. _Aku kesana._

Setelah membaca pesan Draco, Hermione tidak lagi membalas. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan menunggu Draco datang. Dia mengklik dua kali lagu Phantogram milik Bill Murray yang di- _cover_ oleh Daniela Andrade. Seketika musik di dalam telinga Hermione berganti menjadi lagu yang lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Suara Daniela Andrade dan petikan gitar memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Hermione suka lagu-lagu _slow_ karena baginya itu menenangkan. Tidak berisik dan lembut.

Sembari menunggu Draco, Hermione membuka _file_ berisi koleksi film di laptopnya. Ada beberapa yang baru yang belum sempat ditontonnya, hanya sempat di- _download_ saja waktu itu. Mungkin juga ini kesempatan bagus baginya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Draco. Mereka tidak pernah bersantai berdua seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan acara berenang kemarin juga ramai-ramai dengan teman-teman dekat mereka, begitu pikir Hermione.

"Hei." Suara sapaan yang datangnya dari balik sofa yang diduduki Hermione membuat perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya terangkat naik begitu melihat Draco sudah datang.

Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berada disana cukup terkejut ketika melihat sesosok Draco datang masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Ketika mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa Draco menghampiri Hermione, mereka seketika berpikir bahwa gosip tentang Draco yang pacaran dengan Hermione mungkin saja benar. Kenyataannya, mereka melihat sendiri secara langsung saat ini.

Ada juga yang mengirim pesan teks pada temannya yang lain, meminta mereka untuk turun ke rekreasi supaya mereka bisa melihat _bukti_ gosipnya.

"Hei." Hermione membalas sapaannya sambil memperhatikan Draco yang berjalan ke arah sofa lalu mulai duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan –sebenarnya memang selalu begitu, tetapi Hermione baru kali ini memperhatikan penampilan Draco− dengan kaus v neck polos berwarna putih yang dilapisi lagi dengan kemeja flannel dan celana panjang warna hitam.

Keduanya duduk di depan perapian, memunggungi murid lain yang duduk di sofa lain yang berada di belakang sofa mereka. Mereka tampak acuh dengan orang-orang di belakang mereka. Draco mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi Hermione, membuat pipi tersebut bersemu merah. Orang-orang di belakang mereka terpekik pelan, ikut tersipu. Entah mengapa mereka senang melihatnya.

Hermione melepas _headset-_ nya. "Kubawakan beberapa cemilan." Draco menunjukkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Isi di dalamnya ada beberapa cemilan. Sebenarnya semuanya milik Theo, tapi Draco mengambilnya. Tentu dia sudah bilang pada Theo sebelum mengambilnya. Dan sahaatnya tersebut tidak berdaya selain merelakannya. Setidaknya dia dijanjikan Draco gantinya nanti.

"Kau memang pintar. Oh ya, mau teh hangat?"

Draco mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, aku ke _pantry_ dulu." Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri dan melesat ke _pantry_ untuk membuat Teh.

Sementara Hermione di _pantry,_ Draco mengambil alih laptop Hermione, melihat program apa yang sedang dibukanya. Di depan mata Draco, ada begitu banyak folder dengan berbagai jenis judul film. Draco membacanya satu per satu hingga Hermione kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hanga yang diletakkannya di meja dekat perapian.

"Kau mengoleksi banyak film." Komentar Draco menatap Hermione.

"Yah, begitulah." Hermione tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk.

Draco meletakkan laptop Hermione di sisi kanannya yang kosong, jadi laptop tersebut tidak menjadi beban atau halangan di antara dirinya dan Hermione. Dia ingin bicara dulu dengan Hermione sebelum mereka nonton film bersama, itu sebabnya dia memindahkan laptop Hermione supaya tidak menjadi pengganggu.

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione, mengamitnya dengan jemarinya. "Kita bicara dulu sebentar."

Hermione mengangguk kecil. "Tentang?"

"Kau masih belum cerita alasanmu menangis di danau kemarin, kau belum cerita tentang pembicaraanmu dengan ayahmu."

Seketika Hermione menghela nafas, dia menunduk menatapi jemarinya yang tertaut sempurna dengan milik Draco. Untuk beberapa detik dia tetap menunduk, menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk bercerita. Begitu siap, dia memulainya.

Draco tampak mendengarkan dengan seirus dan dia mengamati setiap perubahan pada mimic wajah Hermione ketika dia bercerita. Dia tampak sedih ketika membahas hal tentang bibinya, tapi jadi lebih sedih lagi ketika dia menceritakan masalah tentang Ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Australia.

Saat Hermione mengatakan hal itu, Draco merasa terkejut. Sesaat kemudian mulai merasa sedih, hatinya pelan-pelan berharap bahwa Hermione bisa tetap tinggal dan tidak ikut orang tuanya pindah. Australia sangat jauh dari London, dari Inggris. Tetapi Draco tidak mengatakannya. Terlalu awal, terlalu cepat, dan terlalu egois jika dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Lagi pula yang terutama disini adalah Hermione.

Begitu Hermione selesai bercerita, Draco memusatkan atensinya pada tangan Hermione yang digenggamnya. Tangan perempuan itu secara sempurna sangat pas mengisi sela-sela jarinya. Jari-jari Hermione tidak terlalu kecil, juga tidak terlalu besar. Dengan jari Draco lainnya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Hermione, Draco mengusap tangan tersebut. Mengusapnya pelan secara berulang.

"Lalu, kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Draco sambil kembali menatap Hermione.

"Untuk saat ini, yang kupikirkan hanya bibiku. Terkadang aku juga memikirkan masalah pindah itu, tapi waktunya masih lama."

"Kau pasti bingung."

Sekali lagi Hermione menghela nafas. "Ya, aku sangat bingung. Aku sangat suka tinggal disini, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tinggal sangat jauh dari orang tuaku."

Draco menganggukkan kepala, mengerti yang Hermione katakan. "Jadi besok kau akan ke rumah dan menemui ibumu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menunggu hari Jumat. Hari Sabtu libur, jadi ada banyak waktu untuk bicara."

Draco mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu besok Jumat, kebetulan juga aku akan pulang dan tidur di Manor."

"Oke, itu bisa diatur."

Draco tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, membuat posisi kepalnya sedikit miring sambil memandang Hermione. "Oh ya, sampai kapan kau mau menggantungku?"

Seketika Hermione tertawa. "Ya ampun, baru sehari, Draco."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bertanya. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama, oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um," Draco bergumam, berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat. " _Because the worst feeling ever is not knowing wheter you should wait or give up."_

Hermione tampak diam sejenak saat mencerna kalimat itu. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Draco seperti memberi kesan tersendiri baginya. Itu sungguh sebuah penjelasan dan seperti mengenainya secara telak –begitu yang Hermione rasakan−. Tentu Hermione sadar dia tidak bisa membuat seseorang menunggu terlalu lama untuk dirinya.

" _You know, I wonder what goes through your head when you hear my name."_ lanjut Draco lagi dan berhasil membuat bibir Hermione melengkung naik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" _So, you want an answer?_ "

"Ya."

"Um, _when I hear you name_ , _I think about an intimidating boy, but sweet."_

Seketika Draco tergelak. "Ya, memang. Aku memang mengintimidasi dalam situasi tertentu. _"_

"Kau mengakuinya. Jadi itu benar." Hermione mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa hal yang dia katakan sudah terbukti dan itu tidak salah.

"Yep."

"Aku merasa senang saat kau mencium pipiku tadi. Juga seperti ini, saat kau menggenggam tanganku." aku Hermione sambil menahan rasa sedikit malunya yang membuat pipinya merah. Dia menundukkan kepala memperhatikan tangan Draco yang tersemat di antara sela jarinya. Tangan Draco terasa sangat cocok dan pas.

" _I know it takes time for you, but, why don't you give it a try?"_

Hermione memandang mata Draco ketika Draco menanyakan pertanyaannya. " _I want to make it sure before we try, Draco. Because I don't want to be a heartless girl,"_ jelas Hermione. Setelah Draco mengutarakan perasaannya malam itu, Hermione memang memikirkan kata-kata Draco. Setiap kata itu secara berulang terputar di kepalanya.

Hermione sadar setelah malam itu bahwa dia bukanlah perempuan yang peka yang bisa menyadari bahwa Draco mendekatinya. Dia bukanlah perempuan yang mengerti ketika seseorang mendekati dirinya karena orang tersebut menyukainya. Semua itu dibenarkannya. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang seorang _heartless girl._

" _Be patient with me, please."_ sambung Hermione lagi.

Draco mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, " _I will."_

Kembali Hermione tersenyum lagi, senyum yang diungkapkannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lalu dia bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Draco. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini, yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin melakukannya, dia hanya ingin mencium Draco. Dia hanya ingin merasakan ciuman Draco. Jadi dia semakin mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, lalu melabuhkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Draco dengan mata terpejam.

Saat itu pula Hermione menyadari bahwa kata-kata Astoria benar.

 _Hati selalu menang. Pada akhirnya semua orang akan melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Karena keinginan itu timbul dari hati, bukan dari hasil pemikirannya. Ketika hatimu menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mengakar sangat kuat._

Tetapi, Hermione masih belum menemukan keinginan untuk memiliki Draco. Itu artinya, hatinya belum jatuh untuk Draco, bukan?

* * *

 **Yak, 3903 words. Lumayanlah ya. Jangan bilang saya PHP atau merasa ter-PHP-kan ya karena belom bikin mereka jadian meski pun Draco udah nembak. Muehehe. Realistis aja gaes, beberapa dari kita pasti juga begitu, ada yang gak langsung nerima kalo abis ditembak. Apalagi kalo posisinya lagi gak tau sama perasaan sendiri.**

 **Hermione gak mau nyakitin Draco atau bikin Draco kecewa, itu sebabnya mereka gak cepet-cepet jadian.**

 **btw, mana suaranya yang kangen Nateeeeeee?**

 **Jadi menurut kalian, sejauh ini, bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan? Alurnya kelambatan? Kecepetan? Pas? Karakternya kurang kuat? Atau…? Coba tolong dijawab ya apa aja opini kalian tentang Touch sejauh ini.**

 **Oh ya, kalau kalian mau bayangin Nate, coba aja liat Nathan Sykes. Saya membayangkan dia yang jadi Nate.**

 **Oh ya lagi, kalau kalian bisa bertanya atau ngomong sesuatu ke setiap karakter di Touch ini, adakah yang mau kalian omongin/ tanyain? Kalo ada, tolong jawab ya. Kalo banyak yang mau, mungkin saya akan buka question &answer untuk para karakter Touch.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review dan selamat datang untuk kalian semua yang baru pertama kali meninggalkan review di Touch. Semoga betah tinggal di imajinasi saya. Hahahaha.**

 **Balasan semua review:**

AuroraDM: thank youuuu *shy*

puma178: yah batal officialy together :'v draco chatting sama siapa, itu rahasia ya :3

RyuuSei428: nah pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. _tak_ jawab siapa itu nina, tapi ngga sekarang2 yaa :3 btw, selamat datang di Touch ^^

Riska662: wahh tebakanmu tentang saya hampir bener loh. bener loh saya kurang tinggi, malah bisa dibilang pendek (hanya 155cm), langsing? saya kurus :'v nggak bisa gemuk. warna kulitnya kuning langsat? ya, saya agak sedikit kuning :'v cenderung putih sih (kata orang) tapi saya nggak ngerasa putih2 amat juga.

k1ller: tenang sajaaaaaa, ngga gantung wkwk

Miss Darkness: thank you, welcome to Touch, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

usherone: jadi berapa chapter sudah yang kamu lewatkan? btw, reviewmu membuat hari saya berwarna lho, senang sekali rasanya (karena reviewmu panjang) hahaha. mungkin saya ini mirp denganmu, kamu bilang baru di ff ini kamu menyukai karakter Astoria. saya juga jarang menyukai karakter Astoria di ff lain, disini juga sebenarnya saya agak jengkel sama Astoria karena dia terlalu memojokkan Hermione dengan Draco, tapi overall saya suka karakter dia hahaha (yaiyalah saya sendiri yg bikin kok) kamu membayangkan saya ideal? saya kayaknya belom ideal deh dear :(

megisuwari: nah kamu sama seperti beberapa reader lain yang menemukan karakter Draco sedikit janggal. peka sekali ya! :D wah kamu juga nyaris tepat membayangkan bentuknya saya. tinggi standar? saya belum masuk tinggi standar deh :( postur berisi? nah. saya kurus wkwk. wajah oval? maybeee (gak bisa menilai bentuk wajah sendiri hahaha) dan YAP! ini benar banget! saya pake kacamata B)

Mhey-chan805: saya lagi nonton drakor Uncontrolllaby Fond. kemarin baru selesai nonton Cheese in The Trap, sama W. ini juga sama lagi nonton episode barunya Jealousy Incarnate. kalau kamu nonton apa? pertanyaamu tentang Draco-Hermione sudah terjawab di chapter ini, selamat! :D

aquadewi: ini sudah terjawab kan :))

Cius: hay, welcome to Touch, sudah di next nih :)

Yosh: hay, welcome to Touch, sudah di next nih :)

mmalfoy: sudah di next :)

Mamang: aawww thank youuu sudah diupdate nih ya :)

Swift: wkwkw coba gebetannya dikodein yang keras :'v

rikarika: nah saya suka review mu, sangat menjelaskan karakter D-T-B (Draco-Theo-Blaise). yap, begitulah mereka. heheh

hening: saya update setiap seminggu/ dua minggu sekali :)

rinna: hehehe ya, begitu lah dia :D

Guest: hehehe selamat membaca yaaa :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Hari Jumat yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Hermione akhirnya datang. Begitu bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan, dia langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali ke asrama. Bahkan Ginny dan Astoria sampai bingung dibuatnya.

Di bawah kucuran _shower_ , Hermione membersihkan busa sabun di tubuhnya. Sembari mengusapi kedua tangannya secara bergantian, dia teringat kembali pada obrolan setelah dirinya mencium Draco di malam itu.

"What was that for?" _tanya Draco yang terlihat sedikit terkejut setelah Hermione menarik bibinya dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah bertanya, senyum di bibir Draco juga terbit._

 _Hermione hanya tersipu dan tersenyum tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengalihkan topik. "Ayo kita mulai filmnya." tangan Hermione terulur, melewati paha Draco untuk mengambil laptopnya._

"You know, from now,I won't kiss you or touch you till' you be mine." _jelas Draco, memberi tahu. Matanya memperhatikan Hermione yang menatap layar laptop, tampak membaca nama folder-folder filmnya satu per satu. Namun dia berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Draco._

" _Kenapa?" Hermione mengerutkan kening, membenarkan posisi duduknya._

"I didn't touch a girl who's not mine _, Hermione._ Even if I wanted to _."_

 _Seketika kerutan di kening Hermione semakin jelas tampak. "Tetapi bukankah kau meniduri banyak perempuan?" Hermione tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu sama saja? Dia menyentuh perempuan yang bukan miliknya, bahkan menciumnya, bercumbu dengannya._

" _Itu hal yang berbeda. Aku tidur dengan mereka karena aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang menginginkan itu, tetapi pihak perempuannya juga demikian._ It was just a one night stand. _Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama mereka."_

 _Hermione tampak terkejut selama sepersekian detik. Dia terlihat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tentu dia tahu bahwa Draco memanglah sudah biasa tidur dengan perempuan yang berbeda-beda, tetapi mengetahuinya secara langsung dari orang tersebut entah mengapa terasa menyesakkan bagi Hermione._ _Namun di satu sisi ada rasa lega di dada Hermione karena tahu bahwa Draco tidak pernah serius atau bersungguh-sungguh dengan para perempuan itu –bahkan katanya saja Draco tidak tahu nama mereka. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Draco._

 _Berpikir tentang sikap Draco setelah mereka bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, Draco memang terlihat peduli. Mungkin Hermione boleh jadi menafsirkan bahwa Draco memanglah menaruh keseriusan untuk hubungan mereka. Terlihat dari kepeduliannya, dan permintaannya untuk tidak digantung lama-lama. Seolah Draco memang benar menginginkannya._

" _Kau bajingan." Dua kata itulah yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Hermione setelah dia diam beberapa saat._

 _Draco terbahak. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione mengatai dirinya. Namun Draco tidak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun karena perkataan itu memang benar adanya. "_ I am, dear. _Membawa perempuan ke tempat tidur itu sangatlah mudah. Itu sebabnya kubilang bahwa ini adalah hal yang berbeda. Meniduri seseorang dan menyentuh orang yang disukai jelaslah berbeda. Aku tidak akan menyentuh seseorang yang kusukai selama dia belum jadi pacarku meski pun aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Ciuman dan sentuhan bisa jadi hal yang penting jika dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai, tapi sama sekali tidak berarti jika dilakukan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal."_

" _Jadi … kau tidak akan menciumku atau menyentuhku selama aku belum setuju untuk jadi pacarmu?"_

 _Draco mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku hanya akan menggandeng tanganmu saja."_

" _Tetapi kau tadi membalas ciumanku."_

" _Karena kau yang memulai lebih dulu."_

" _Kau tadi juga mencium pipiku ketika datang."_

" _Pipi bukan apa-apa,_ bukan? _Baiklah, kuralat. Aku hanya akan menggandeng tanganmu, mencium pipi dan keningmu saja. Tidak ada ciuman bibir atau pelukan, atau yang lebih dari itu. Tidak sebelum kau jadi milikku._ "

 _Hermione kembali terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk sekali. "Oke, kalau begitu."_

 _Setelahnya Hermione melupakan obrolan tersebut sejenak dan mereka memulai acara menonton mereka. Film yang dipilih Hermione adalah film ber-_ genre _horor. Dan selama mereka menonton, keduanya tampak santai dan menikmati film tersebut. Hermione bukanlah perempuan manja yang akan takut lalu mengumpat di lengan orang ketika sosok hantunya keluar. Dia diam saja. Terkejut dan takut memang, tapi dia berhasil menghadapinya._

 _Draco pun salut. Pada mulanya dia pikir Hermione sengaja memilih film horor supaya bisa mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Sepanjang menonton mereka hanya saling menggenggam tangan saja._

 _Ketika film berakhir di jam yang cukup larut, Draco memutuskan kembali ke asrama. Di depan pintu asrama, Draco mencium kening Hermione sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dan kembali ke asrama laki-laki._

 _Hati Hermione berseri-seri mendapatkan ciuman dari Draco. Dia tersenyum hangat sambil menatap punggung Draco hingga tidak lagi tampak, hilang ditelan kegelapan. Hermione lalu kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan membereskan laptopnya. Dia juga kembali ke_ pantry _untuk mencuci cangkir. Begitu beres, barulah dia kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Ginny sudah tertidur, meja belajarnya tampak berantakan, terlihat jelas bahwa Ginny baru saja memakainya. Dan tampaknya tugas sahabatnya itu ada banyak. Hermione langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama lalu naik ke tempat tidur sambil memegang ponselnya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat isi_ chatting _-nya dengan Draco. Perempuan itu lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon Draco._

 _Namun sayangnya, operatorlah yang menyahuti teleponnya, memberi tahukan bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang sibuk. Bibir Hermione kembali membentuk garis datar. Dia menutup panggilannya sambil memperhatikan angka digital penerang waktu yang tertera di ponselnya. Jamnya menunjukkan itu hampir tengah malam._

" _Siapa yang diteleponyan jam segini?"_ _gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Namun Hermione tidak berpikir jauh dan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Mungkin Draco memang punya urusan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengirimi laki-laki itu pesan._

Hermione: You're like the ocean. Beautiful, mysterious, wild, and free.

* * *

Hermione mengamati dirinya di pantulan kaca. _Turtle neck_ berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan bahan rajut membungkus tubuhnya bersama dengan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam yang memiliki bagian sobek di kedua lututnya.

Merasa cukup di depan kaca, Hermione memindahkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas selempang kecil, dilanjutkan memakai _boots._ Begitu selesai, dia mengambil syal dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ginny dan Astoria belum kembali ke asrama begitu kelas usai, mereka berdua menonton Harry latihan di lapangan.

Hermione turun ke lantai dasar sambil memeriksa ponsel. Penunjuk waktu di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan waktu yang ditentukan keduanya untuk bertemu dan pergi bersama. Lalu dia memeriksa notifikasi, siapa tahu saja Draco ada mengiriminya pesan. Namun tidak ada notifikasi apa pun dari lelaki itu. Hermione memutuskan membuka apilkasi _chatting_ -nya dan membuka kolom percakapannya dengan Draco.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu utama asrama, jarinya yang hendak mengirim pesan pada Draco terhenti ketika melihat laki-laki itu berdiri di luar pintu. Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Hermione. Langkah yang sempat terhenti itu kini melaju dengan mantap menghampiri. "Hei." Sapanya. Draco memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang dilapisinya lagi dengan _cardigan._

Draco menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Hermione muncul di sisi kanannya. "Hei." Draco menambatkan satu ciuman di pipi Hermione. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu dimulai, namun setiap kali Draco baru bertemu Hermione, laki-laki itu akan memberikan satu ciuman di pipi. Dan sejak ciuman pertama mereka di ruang rekreasi waktu itu, gosip bahwa keduanya berpacaran tersebar cepat, bahkan kian santer dari hari ke hari.

Jika Hermione ditanyai oleh teman-teman perempuan yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Lagi pula, sulit menjabarkan bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini. Mereka terlihat berpacaran, tetapi sebenarnya mereka belum sampai di fase itu. Draco pun tampak acuh dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan gosip-gosip tersebut. Dia mengabaikannya semudah angin lalu. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang sekali-dua kali ditanya-tanyai.

Keduanya berjalan menuju halaman parkir dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Draco. Saat hendak duduk, pandangan Hermione sempat jatuh pada kotak rokok yang ada di dekat persneling, namun dia tidak berkata-kata dan lanjut menutup pintu setelah duduk dengan nyaman.

Setelah keluar melewati gerbang sekolah, barulah Hermione membuka percakapan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bercokol di kepalanya sejak melihat kotak rokok tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu merokok."

Draco menoleh padanya sekelas. "Karena aku tidak melakukannya di depanmu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukankah perempuan tidak suka dengan asap rokok? Selain membuat polusi, bukankah mereka membenci ketika pakaian mereka jadi tercemari bau rokok?"

"Itu masuk akal. Tapi aku ingin melihatmu merokok, setidaknya sekali."

Draco terkekeh. "Kenapa kau ingin melihatku merokok?"

" _We all do things, we said we would never do. So…."_

Kepala Draco mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Hermione. " _Alright then. I'll do it. But not now."_

Hermione hanya membingkai wajahnya dengan senyum kecil meski Draco tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya ganti Draco yang memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau ingat saat awal kita mulai sering bertemu? Kau begitu canggung dan gugup, tampak malu-malu. Kau bahkan tidak ingin bicara denganku saat kita bertemu di bar. Lalu bagaimana bisa seluruh sikap itu berubah sangat cepat?"

Hermione berpikir sambil menerawang jauh, melakukan kilas balik dari awal, saat dia mandi di asrama laki-laki. "Bukankah wajar jika aku merasa canggung dan gugup? Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Hanya Harry dan Nic saja yang berurusan denganku, itu pun karena mereka membutuhkan bantuanku untuk pacar mereka. Satu-dua kali aku berurusan dengan laki-laki hanya sebatas tugas sekolah, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Lalu aku jadi malu bertemu denganmu, bahkan tidak ingin bicara karena Astoria tampak sangat ingin kau dan aku memiliki sebuah hubungan. Tentu aku tidak punya keinginan kesana saat itu, lagi pula setelah peristiwa tumpahan sup itu, kita tidak lagi saling bicara –aku hanya mengembalikan _hodie_ -mu.

"Saat di kantin, ya, harus kuakui bahwa aku memang melihatimu, itu juga karena obrolan kami bertiga tidak bisa keluar dari kepalaku. Jujur aku merasa terganggu, Astoria seperti terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya karena dia sahabatku. Jadilah, selama hampir satu minggu aku menghindarinya. Selain karena aku tidak ingin dia selalu mengungkit namamu dalam setiap obrolan kami, aku juga berusaha menemukan alasan positif kenapa Astoria seperti keras kepala tentang hubungan pacaranku.

"Mungkin semua kegugupan dan kecanggungan itu hilang sejak kita bercinta. Aku merasa bahwa mungkin tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku canggung di hadapanmu karena aku sudah bergerak sangat jauh dari batas normalku. Saat aku memintamu melakukannya, aku berusaha keras memberanikan diri, sampai rasanya lututku melemas. Mungkin karena keberanian itu, akhirnya sikap itu berubah cepat. Lagi pula paginya aku punya _mood_ yang baik sebelum bertengkar dengan ayahku."

Penjelasan panjang yang Hermione katakan, seluruhnya didengar oleh Draco dengan serius. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, baginya penjelasan Hermione sudahlah sangat dimengerti olehnya.

Perjalanan mereka sudah dekat, sebentar lagi akan tiba di rumah Hermione. Tidak ada yang bicara sejak penjelasan Hermione berakhir, tetapi Hermione tahu bahwa Draco mendengarkan dan dia sudah mengerti, jadi Hermione tidak merasa bahwa dia perlu mendapat reaksi dari penjelasannya tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Hermione setelah mobil Draco berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Draco menoleh padanya mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Kupikir lebih baik jika hanya kau dan ibumu saja. Kau masih belum minta maaf padanya, jadi lebih baik jika hanya kalian berdua."

Hermione mengangguk paham, membenarkan kalimat Draco juga. Dia memang belum minta maaf pada ibunya, dia bahkan tidak mengabari ibunya jika dia akan datang malam ini. "Ibu mungkin akan memintaku makan malam disini sebelum kembali ke asrama. Bagaimana jika pada saat itu kau bergabung denganku dan ibuku? Sarapan pertamamu di rumahku tidak berjalan dengan baik, mungkin kami bisa menggantinya saat makan malam."

Draco berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, hubungi aku jika sudah hampir jam makan malam, oke? Aku tdak mau kau dan ibumu terlambat makan malam karena harus menungguku di perjalanan."

"Oke. Sampai jumat saat makan malam. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Hermione melepas _seatbelt_ -nya lalu keluar dari mobil Draco. Dia melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa dia ingin melihat Draco pergi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mobil Draco mulai melesat pergi menjauh dari rumahnya, Hermione akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan dia tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga pintunya akhirnya dibuka oleh ibunya. "Hermione." Ujarnya yang terlihat terkejut, tidak menyangka anaknya akan pulang.

Hermione mengangkat senyumnya kecil lalu memeluk ibunya. "Aku minta maaf, mom."

Ibunya yang sempat terkejut mendapat pelukan itu, akhirnya membalas pelukan putri tunggalnya. Dia memejamkan mata, senang bahwa Hermione-nya akhirnya kembali. Tidak seperti Hermione di minggu lalu yang tampak sangat kacau. "Masuklah." Ibunya melepaskan pelukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika akan datang? Setidaknya ibu bisa buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ibunya bertanya sambil kembali melesat ke dapur, tampak sibuk sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak mengabari ibu. Kupikir lebih baik begini, aku tidak akan bisa menghindari situasi canggung di telepon jika menghubungi ibu."

Ibunya yang tengah mencuci sayur sejenak menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum hangat. "Anak bertengkar dengan orang tua itu biasa terjadi, Hermione. Kita tidak akan bisa menjadi canggung satu sama lain hanya karena pertengkaran kecil."

Hermione hanya membalas jawaban ibunya dengan senyum hangatnya juga. Dia duduk di bar sarapan, memperhatikan ibunya yang mulai memotong sayur. "Apa kau menginap disini?"

"Tidak, aku nanti akan kembali ke asrama. Ada yang harus kutanyakan pada ibu, makanya aku datang."

"Apa ini tentang bibimu?" Ibunya kini beralih ke arah kompor, meninggalkan sejenak sayuran yang dipotongnya untuk mengecek sup yang tengah dimasaknya di dalam sebuah panci. Dia mengaduk sup tersebut dua kali, lalu berhenti dan kembali pada talenan dan sayurnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ibunya tampak menghela nafas. Sayurnya sudah selesai dipotong, siap dimasukkan ke dalam supnya. Dia mengangkat talenan berisi sayur lalu menuang semuanya ke dalam panci sup dan mengaduknya beberapa kali. "Ayahmu sudah cerita tentang semuanya. Tentang kau yang sudah mulai minum bir, tentang saat dia menceritakan alasan dia melarangmu dan menceritakan tentang kakaknya −bibimu. Dan dia juga bercerita bahwa kau mungkin ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang bibimu."

"Oh, jadi ibu bisa ceritakan?"

"Kau selalu langsung ingin ke poin utama."

Hermione hanya memberikan cengiran kecilnya. "Aku tidak akan jadi peringkat pertama jika tidak demikian."

"Kita bahas sambil makan malam, ya? Sekarang bantu aku dulu."

Bibir Hermione membentuk garing melengkung ke bawah selama beberapa saat, namun dihilangkannya wajah sedih itu sambil beranjak turun dari duduknya dan membantu ibunya memasak. "Dimana ayah?"

"Dia belum pulang, lembur. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Hermione hanya mengangguk terpatah. "Oh ya, bagaimana pacarmu? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tadi dia yang mengantarku kesini."

"Dia terlihat sangat peduli padamu dan juga perhatian. Ajak dia untuk makan malam dengan kita."

Senyum kecil terbit di bibir Hermione. "Menurut ibu begitu? Aku akan mengabarinya sebentar lagi."

" _Well,_ terlepas dari masalah keluarga kita, ketika aku melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali di kamarmu, dia tampak sangat tenang. Cara dia membelamu saat kau dibentak ayahmu, itu dimana ibu pikir dia peduli padamu. Dia tidak senang melihatmu dibentak, bahkan oleh ayahmu sendiri. Itu menunjukkan sedikit banyak sebesar apa dia peduli. Ibu senang saat dia minta maaf karena sarapannya tidak berlangsung baik dan saat dia bilang bahwa dia tidak merasa harus minta maaf karena membelamu."

Senyum yang ada di bibir Hermione semakin melebar, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Setidaknya ibu bisa menangkap sisi positif Draco. "Ingatan ibu sangat baik."

"Itu harus, aku seorang ibu, Hermione. Nah, kabari Mr. Malfoy sekarang, sebentar lagi makan malamnya sudah siap. Dia butuh waktu untuk berkendara."

Hermione pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berpindah ke ruang santai. Dia menyalakan televisi dan mengetikkan pesan pada Draco, mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi sudah jam makan malam dan dia bisa datang sekarang.

Hermione tidak menunggu lama untuk mendapat balasan dari Draco. Dia mengatakan akan segera kesana dan Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya lagi. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Draco, perempuan itu hanya menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kompetisi menyanyi. Sementara ibunya pergi mandi. Suasananya sungguh santai sekarang, dan ternyata Hermione merindukan suasana seperti ini. Hanya duduk santai menonton televisi sudah cukup untuk melepas lelahnya.

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan ibu Hermione untuk selesai mandi dan tampil rapi. Dia ingin memperbaiki acara sarapan yang waktu itu tidak berakhir mulud dengan Draco, seperti sebuah penebusan. Dan ketika dia keluar dari kamar untuk mengecek sekali lagi meja makan yang telah ditatanya, ketukan pintu terdengar oleh dirinya dan juga Hermione. "Aku akan membukanya." Ujar Hermione. Ibunya berjalan menyusul menghampiri setelah melihat bahwa segalanya tampak sudah baik.

"Hei." sapa Hermione setelah membuka pintu.

"Hei." Draco balas menyapanya. Di tangannya ada beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan dia memberikannya pada ibu Hermione yang baru tiba menghampiri mereka. "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku makan malam, Mrs. Granger."

Tangan ibu Hermione terulur menerima pemberian bunga dari Draco. Sebagai balasan, dia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Helena saja, tolong. Ayo masuk, makan malamnya sudah siap. Dan terima kasih untuk bunganya, Mr. Malfoy."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Draco."

Hermione membiarkan Draco masuk lalu menutup pintu. Ketiganya langsung menuju meja makan untuk memulai makan malamnya. Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione, sementara ibu Hermione berada tepat duduk di depan putrinya.

Ibunya menyajikan sup di mangkuk kecil untuk Draco, lalu juga memberikan kentang tumbuk dan sepotong ayam panggang. "Wanginya sangat lezat." Komentar Draco.

"Rasanya pasti jauh lebih lezat dari wanginya." Hermione menimpali. Tangannya menyendokkan sup di mangkuknya lalu menyesap kuah sup tersebut. Rasa hangat menjalar di kerongkongan Hermione, sesuai ekspektasi. Makan sesuatu yang berkuah dan hangat saat udara terasa dingin memanglah sangat tepat.

Ketiganya mulai memakan santapan yang sudah tersaji di piring mereka. "Mom," Hermione memanggilnya sembari memberi tatapan menagih janji.

Helena memberikan senyum kecil pada Hermoine. "Baiklah, kau memang tidak sabaran."

Draco hanya melirik keduanya secara bergantian, penasaran dengan percakapan mereka namun memutuskan untuk tetap mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya. Lagi pula pertanyaannya pasti akan terjawab karena Hermione terlihat seperti memancing sesuatu dari ibunya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu semua hal dan informasi tentang bibimu, kau bisa pergi ke rumah kakek-nenekmu. Segala yang kau butuhkan mungkin berada disana."

"Rumah kakek-nenek?" Hermione mengernyitkan kening bingung. Dia tumbuh besar tanpa kedua sosok tersebut. Mereka meninggal sebelum sempat melihat cucu mereka lahir ke dunia, jadi Hermione tidak mengenal kakek-neneknya. Cara dia mengetahui hal-hal tentang kakek-naneknya hanyalah melalui album foto yang pernah ayahnya tunjukkan dulu.

Helena mengangguk. "Tempat tinggal ayahmu dulu. Rumah itu sudah lama sekali kosong sejak kami mulai menikah. Apa kau masih ingin pergi kesana?"

Ini pilihan yang sedikit sulit bagi Hermione. Di satu sisi dia ingin pergi, di sisi lain ada sedikit rasa takut. Dia memang tidak percaya hantu, tapi bagaimana jika ada bagian dalam rumah itu yang rapuh dan akan runtuh kapan saja? Pikirannya jadi mulai kacau.

Hermione memotong ayam panggangnya dan memakannya, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya sebentar. "Aku tetap akan kesana." Jawabnya mantap setelah kunyahan ayamnya tertelan. Hermione memilih kekeuh pada keinginannya.

"Kau yakin? Rumah itu kosong bertahun-tahun lamanya, Hermione." Draco di sebelahnya menyahut.

"Kau bisa menemaniku kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Oke, aku tidak keberatan."

Hermione tersenyum karena mendapat jawaban positif. Dia menoleh lagi pada ibunya. "Apa ayah tidak masalah?"

"Tidak, kami sudah bisa memperkirakan bahwa kau tetap akan kesana meski pun kami bilang bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah kosong."

Tawa Hermione pecah seketika. "Ayolah, _mom_ , rumah kosong tidak akan membuatku takut."

* * *

Selesai makan malam dan setelah mengobrol ringan dengan Helena, akhirnya sepasang anak muda yang sedang dalam masa penjajakan untuk menyelami lebih dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing, memutuskan untuk pulang. Hermione pulang ke rumahnya memang hanya untuk menanyakan perihal bibinya, sekaligus meminta maaf pada ibunya. Karena kedua hal tersebut telah dilakukannya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia pikir dia ingin bertemu dengan Ginny dan Astoria, meminta keduanya untuk ikut menemani dia pergi ke rumah kakek-neneknya yang kosong untuk mencari berkas tentang bibinya.

"Ini," Ibunya menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah kunci yang terlihat antic bagi Hermione. "Kunci rumah kakek-nenekmu dan alamat rumah sakit tempat bibimu dirawat hingga saat ini."

Hermione tersenyum menerimanya. " _Thanks, mom."_ Lalu dia menarik tubuh ibunya ke dalam pelukan singkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Tutur ibunya setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"Sampai jumpa, Helena. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Ganti Draco yang berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa, Draco."

Hermione dan Draco melangkah keluar melewati pintu, berjalan menuju mobil Draco dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Setelah keduanya masuk dan duduk nyaman, Draco mulai melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan rumah Hermione, berbaur dengan para pengguna jalan yang lain. Mobilnya adalah satu di antara sekian banyak jumlah mobil yang ikut membelah salah satu ruas jalan kota London.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita jalan-jalan dulu? Kita sudah di luar, kenapa harus cepat pulang?" Draco memberikan sebuah tawaran pada Hermione. Sesungguhnya dia belum ingin kembali ke asrama sekarang. Dia masih ingin menikmati suasana di luar Hogwarts dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di luar bersama Hermione.

"Kalau kau mentraktirku sesuatu yang hangat, maka aku akan setuju."

Draco menoleh pada Hermione dan memberikan senyumnya. "Oke."

Tangan Hermione terulur untuk menyalakan radio dan seketika seisi ruang di dalam mobil Draco dipenuhi oleh suara Shawn Mendes. Lagu yang terputar adalah lagu miliknya yang berjudul Aftertaste. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Kau punya ide?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahu. "Oh ya, kemana kau pergi tadi saat sudah mengantarku?"

"Aku menghampiri Theo. Dia ada di sebuah bar bersama pacarnya."

"Pacarnya yang di luar Hogwarts maksudmu?" Draco menganggukkan kepala. "Astaga, dia benar-benar pintar membagi waktu." Lanjutnya bergumam, menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana bentuk pacarnya, Draco? Apa dia lebih cantik dari Judine?"

Tidak segera menjawab, Draco justru malah tertawa. "Apa semua perempuan memang begini? Membandingkan antara yang satu dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Draco. Aku bertanya karena penasaran saja, ingin tahu mana yang lebih baik."

" _People are like the ocean, Hermione. You can't know them by their surface."_

Helaan nafas keluar dari Hermione. " _You know, it's just a girl's thing. We do this like very often."_

Draco tidak menjawab, memutar roda kemudinya, membelokkan mobil ke jalan lainnya lalu mau bicara lagi, membahas topik lain. "Theo berniat memperkenalkan pacarnya itu padamu."

Hermione mengernyit mendengarnya. Itu aneh. "Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia butuh pendapatmu."

"Sejak kapan pendapatku penting baginya?"

"Sejak dia pikir bahwa kau memanglah temannya. Kau tahu, teman yang bisa diajak bicara."

"Oh, kupikir itu akan semakin membuatku merasa bersalah dengan Judine." Hermione melipat bibirnya ke dalam, dia merasa menjadi teman yang buruk bagi Judine. Dia merasa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, tetapi di saat yang sama juga merasa tidak berdaya. Ini sungguh memusingkan baginya.

Draco perlahan menepikan mobilnya ke depan sebuah kafe. Ketika mobil itu berhenti, Hermione menoleh ke jendela dan mendapati sebuah kafe. "Haruskah kita turun? Atau kau mau tetap di mobil? Kita bisa beli minum."

"Aku di mobil saja." Hermione merasa sudah malas untuk berjalan keluar. Lagi pula udara di luar mungkin terasa lebih dingin.

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kupikir cokelat panas."

Draco mengangguk. Dia mengusap pipi Hermione sejenak sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Pipi Hermione terasa hangat, usapan jemari Draco di pipinya seolah masih terasa. Dia menyukai bagaimana Draco melakukan hal-hal kecil namun bisa membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang hebat, mampu membuat Hermione senang.

Hermione memeriksa ponselnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kegiatan yang hanya menunggu Draco kembali. Ada pesan dari Astoria.

Astoria: _aku bertengkar dengan Nic_

Pesan tersebut dikirim sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hermione tampak terkejut membacanya dan dia langsung mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Astoria.

Hermione: _terjadi sesuatu?_

Astoria: _sepertinya dia dekat dengan perempuan lain_

Lidahnya berdecak saat membaca balasan Astoria. Perlahan rasa khawatir menjalari dadanya. Sahabatnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hermione: _bagaimana bisa?!_

Astoria: _keduanya berfoto bersama, dan fotonya ada di ponsel Nic. Perempuan itu mencium pipinya._

" _What the hell?!"_ gumamnya terkejut, tidak menyangka. Sebongkah kecil emosi perlahan mulai muncul, Hermione jelas tidak terima jika itu benar terjadi. Padahal dia pikir Nic punya perasaan yang serius pada Astoria.

Hermione: _Ginny bersamamu, bukan?_

Astoria: _ya, dia di sebelahku. Kapan kau akan pulang?_

Hermione: _aku masih belum selesai, secepatnya aku akan kembali._

Hermione bukan ingin membohongi Astoria, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Draco karena dia sudah menyanggupinya. Jadi dia akan memenuhi kata-katanya. Hermione bukan tipe yang akan mudah membatalkan rencana jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Dan sejauh ini, sepertinya dia belum harus membatalkan acaranya karena Ginny ada bersama Astoria. Setidaknya sahabatnya yang lain bisa menemani sementara waktu.

Draco akhirnya kembali. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hermione menyimpan kembali ponselnya sambil memperhatikan gelas karton yang dibawa Draco, memastikan supaya tidak tumpah dan mengotori mobil. Ketika akhirnya Draco sudah duduk, laki-laki itu memberikan salah satu gelas karton yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Hermione. Seketika kehangatan menjalari telapak tangan Hermione, menyebar hingga ke sekitar.

"Bisa kau pegangi punyaku? Aku akan menyetir dan membawa kita ke sebuah tempat."

"Kemana?"

Hermione terdengar tertarik. Namun pertanyaannya tersebut hanya ditanggapi Draco dengan senyuman manis misteriusnya. Sesekali Hermione menyesap cokelat panasnya sembari mendengarkan irama musik yang mengalun dari radio. Kali ini keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan mereka yang tidak saling bicara. Keheningan mereka yang tertutup oleh musik seolah bukanlah masalah, justru malah membuat mereka nyaman.

Seolah lebih banyak yang justru terdengar ketika tidak suara dari keduanya.

Setelah berkendara beberapa saat, mobil Draco mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang gelap. Nyaris tidak ada hal terang di dalam, kecuali lampu kendaraan mobil Draco. "Kita kemana? Kenapa kita masuk kesini?"

Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa Draco membawanya ke tempat yang aneh seperti ini. _Apa dia akan menyiksaku? Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku?_ Tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa Hermione merasa sedikit panik. Bukan karena dia tidak pecaya Draco, tetapi memang imajinasinya kadang bisa meliar kemana-mana. Lagi pula bukankah manusia punya insting jika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?

" _Calm down,_ sayang. Percayalah, apa pun pikiran negatifmu, semuanya tidak akan terjadi." Draco menempatkan jemarinya di tangan Hermione, mengusapnya, menenangkan.

Draco membawa mobilnya naik ke lantai selanjutnya di gedung itu, memutari seluruh area lalu naik lagi ke lantai selanjutnya. Hermione tidak sempat menghitung sudah berapa lantai yang mereka naiki, namun yang dia tahu seluruh lantai yang telah mereka lewati benar-benar kosong melompong.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai teratas. Mobil Draco berhenti sempurna di dekat tepi dinding pembatas gedung . Hermione yang masih belum mengerti hanya menatap Draco dengan bingung. Draco tersenyum padanya sambil mengambil gelas karton minumannya dari tangan Hermione. "Ayo turun."

Hermione membuka pintu dan melangkah turun. Mereka ada di _rooftop_ sebuah gedung. Senyumnya terkembang seketika kala mendongak mengamati langit. Taburan bintang memenuhi gelapnya angkasa, seperti _glitter_ yang ditaburkan diatas kertas hitam. Pandangannya lalu menyapu ke sekeliling area. Ada gedung-gedung yang lebih tinggi di sekitar gedung yang mereka pijaki sekarang.

Draco mendudukkan dirinya di atas kap mobilnya sambil menyesap kapucino panasnya. "Saat pertama kali aku kemari, aku berkelahi dengan pacar Parkinson yang dulu dan mematahkan hidungnya, membuat tulang rahangnya bergeser. Sejak peristiwa itu Parkinson takut padaku." Terang Draco, memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu aku memutuskan kembali kesini ketika aku ingin menyendiri, sejak itulah aku menyukai bangunan ini."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. "Memangnya sebelumnya ini tempat apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Draco meletakkan gelas kartonnya, beranjak turun dan kembali membuka pintu mobil, tampak mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali duduk di atas kap mobilnya, tepat di sebelah Hermione. Melihat apa yang ada di tangan Draco, seketika dia tahu benda apa yang sudah diambilnya barusan. "Kau bilang ingin melihatku merokok, bukan?"

Draco membuka kotak rokoknya dan mengambil salah satu batang rokok, menyematnya di antara celah bibirnya lalu mulai mengambil pemantik dan membakar ujungnya. Pada saat ujung batang rokok itu mulai terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap, Draco tampak mengisap dalam-dalam dan menahannya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan asap nikotin.

Hermione hanya diam mengamati Draco melakukan itu. Setelahnya rokok tersebut berpindah terjepit di antara sela jari Draco. Asapnya memang berbau tidak menyenangkan dan mengganggu, tetapi Hermione mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya. Lagi pula asapnya cepat hilang karena dibawa pergi oleh angin malam.

Draco kembali mengisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya sambil membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Asap yang keluar seketika berbentuk lingkaran. "Wow." Hermione tampak terkagum dengan aksi Draco yang bukan apa-apa itu.

Draco hanya menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"Boleh aku mencoba?"

Draco terdiam mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak langsung menjawab dan berpikir untuk beberapa detik. "Hanya mencoba, oke?" Draco memilih untuk mengizinkan karena mungkin pikirnya Hermione hanya ingin tahu rasanya merokok.

Draco menyerahkan rokoknya yang langsung diterima Hermione. Dia menjepitnya di antara sela jarinya, seperti yang Draco lakukan. Tangannya mulai bergerak membawa rokok itu ke bibirnya. "Hisap." Titah Draco.

Hermione melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan. Dia mengisap, namun baru sebentar dia langsung terbatuk-batuk hingga badannya membungkuk ke depan. Rokok di jari Hermione tersebut langsung diambil alih lagi oleh Draco. Tangan Draco lainnya yang tidak memegang rokok mengusap punggung Hermione, mencoba membuat perempuan itu menjadi lebih baik.

Begitu batuk Hermione berhenti, dia langsung menyesap cokelat panasnya lagi. "Oh astaga, itu buruk."

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Perempuan memang sebaiknya tidak merokok."

Draco kembali mengisap lagi rokoknya. "Sekarang mulutku sangat beraroma rokok meski pun aku belum menghabiskan satu batang. Jadi jangan menciumku, oke? Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Tawa Hermione pecah seketika. Ini yang dia sukai dari Draco. Laki-laki itu melindunginya, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana laki-laki itu membuatnya tertawa dan merasa nyaman, Hermione sadar, itulah yang dia cari dari dalam diri seseorang.

Bersamanya membuat Hermione bisa melakukan hal yang belum dilakukannya, mendapatkan pengalaman baru, cerita baru, dan warna baru. Dia mampu menjadi tempat berlindung dan memberikan Hermione dunia yang baru. Ada rasa yang baru pertama kali dirasakan Hermione, dan bersamanya perempuan itu bisa menikmati setiap momen, sejenak lupa dengan hal lain selain dirinya sendiri dan Draco. Seolah waktu memang memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menyelami kebersamaan mereka dan memantapkan hati.

"Aku serius, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Jadi jangan menciumku."

Hermione masih tertawa kecil namun dia memilih mengabaikan peringatan Draco. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia memutar sedikit tubuhnya, memiringkan kepala dan melumat bibir Draco. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia melepaskannya. " _Oh my god!"_ gumamnya sedikit terkejut. Ciuman yang dilakukannya memang tidak buruk, tapi sungguh, Draco memang benar. Mulutnya sangat beraroma rokok. Dia buru-buru meminum cokelat panasnya yang kini mulai mendingin.

Ganti Draco yang tertawa. Dia menertawai Hermione. " _I told you."_

* * *

 **Finally kelar. 4843 words coy. Panjang kan? Sori kalo chapter ini agak kurang memuaskan karena isinya kebanyakan chit-chat dan gak begitu banyak scene-nya. Chapter ini fokus hanya pada Draco-Hermione. Dan di chapter ini ada scene yang agak penting karena akan menuntun kita ke chapter berikutnya. Tanpa scene itu, tentu gak bisa. Dan sumpah, saya minggu ini jadwalnya padet. Kemaren sampe muntah2 dan masuk angin, sampe dikerok segala. Badan juga gak enak, tapi saya paksa untuk ngetik karena banyak yang komen minta diupdate asap. Jadi, ini diketik perjuangan banget di tengah kondisi badan gak fit dan sampe malem-malem.**

 **Hayoloh, gimana nih, Hermione jadi nakal kwkwk. Semoga suka ya sama Dramione momennya. Saya emang bikin mereka keliatan biasa aja, tapi semoga tetep ada gregetnya. Lagian orang pedekate kan biasa-biasa aja kan biasanya? Yah, intinya semoga tetep ada yang menarik gitu lah ya. Hehehe**

 **Theo gak muncul di chap ini. Ada yang kangen doi? Kwkwkw**

 **Btw, em, maafkan saya ya agak sedikit promosi nih. Bisa kalian follow ig/ twitter saya? - viniellen bukan maksud mau cari follower, tapi saya merasa saya seharusnya paling engga punya kontak readers saya sendiri. Gunanya untuk memberi informasi. Jadi jika nanti suatu saat saya telat update kalian gak perlu menunggu. Begitu tujuannya. Sebenernya saya mau kasih pin/ id line, tapi berhubung mau ganti hape baru karena hape yg skrg dipake rusak, jadi saya tunda dulu sampe ada pin/ id line baru. Kalian bisa komen untuk minta follback. Kalo kalian gak komen biasanya saya gak folbek, soalnya ig saya sering difollow org gak kenal, kadang juga ada ol shop. Gitu.**

 **Dan maaf, sepertinya mulai minggu depan updatenya akan molor jadi dua minggu sekali (biasanya seminggu sekali kan?). saya punya kegiatan sampe kira-kira tanggal 16 desember, jadi mungkin agak susah bagi waktu antara kegiatan tersebut dan mengetik. Mohon pengertiannya ya, karena kegiatan ini sangat penting dan saya gak bisa kabur gitu aja. Kegiatannya selalu mulai malam hari karena kalau pagi-sore kan saya kerja. Nah jam malam yg harusnya bisa ngetik itu jadi teralihkan untuk melakukan kegiatan. Tapi saya usahain untuk tetep bisa update seminggu sekali, kalau nggak bisa maafin, ya. Hehehe.**

 **Eh ternyata ada yang pengen Q &A antar karakter2 Touch. Jadi mulai skrg akan disertakan sesi Q&A di authot note ya. Hehhehe. Silahkan tinggalkan review berupa pertanyaanmu jika ingin bertanya.**

* * *

 **Dari Guest, tanya ke Draco & Theo**: kenapa sepertinya kalian merencanakan sesuatu lebih tepatnya apa yg kalian sembunyikan dari yg lain. karena sejauh ini kalian berdua slalu ada di beberapa konflik hidup Hermione?

 **Jawaban Theo:** kenapa ya? Aku pun tidak tahu. nah, silahkan tanya ke authornya kenapa kita berdua ada disana saat itu.

 **Jawaban Draco:** aku tidak merencanakan apa pun, dan sepertinya Theo begitu. Betul, Theo?

 **Jawaban Theo:** yap, aku tidak merencakan apa pun. Jangan berburuk sangka, oke? :)

* * *

 **Dari usherone, tanya ke Astoria:** ko bisa sih dia jadi cewek terupdate, kenalan dimana2? Kamu belajar gak sih? Wkwk

 **Jawaban Astoria:** tahu kan, bahwa aku jarang muncul di cerita ini? Nah itu karena aku sibuk bergaul dan belajar. Semakin banyak teman yang dikenal, semakin mudah untuk belajar. Mereka bisa membantuku :D

* * *

 **Dari puma178, tanya ke Nate:** dia pernah jatuh cinta gak sama mione?

 **Jawaban Nate:** she's my friend. That's it. Dia memang cantik, but we're just a friend.

* * *

 **Dari puma 178, tanya ke Draco:** kapan mulai suka sama mione nya hehe

 **Jawaban Draco:** kalau kujawab, yakinlah aku akan ditindas author.

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, maafin author note saya selalu panjang, semoga enggak bosen baca meski pun enggak penting2 amat isinya wkwkwk.**

 **Balasan review:**

rinna: hehehhe belommm. Ditahan ya bapernyaa wkwk

Swift: wkwk ciye baper ya baca scene di ruang rekreasi? :'v

rikarika: muehehehe, terima kasih untuk penilaianmu terhadap ff ini :D saya memang gak mau terlalu sinetron juga, jadi dibuat se-apa adanya saja, hmmm, kamu mau yg kek Draco 1? Duh, nyarinya dimana yaaa? :s kamu mau sesi Q&A antar tokoh? Monggo silahkan bertanya.

Ranchanjr: semua ada waktunya, jadi Draco's pov nanti juga akan ada lebih banyak, tapi bukan sekarang, semuanya sudah dipersiapin, so, sabar menunggu Draco's pov yaa ^^ nah soal pemikiranmu bahwa hermione akhirnya tahu siapa nina dan cemburu terus ikut ortunya pindah ke aussie dan draco nyesel, itu salah. Hehhee, sumpah, itu alur mainstream banget dan mudah ketebak. Saya gak akan membuatnya demikian. Karena dengan membuat hermione cemburu/ kitati terus ikut pindah ortunya, secara gak langsung saya mengajarkan kalian untuk lari dari masalah, atau mengajarkan ke kalian bahwa kabur adalah pilihan terbaik ketika kamu punya masalah yang mungkin sulit buatmu. No, itu nggak bener. Saya pengen readers2 saya lebih realistis dan masuk akal dalam menyikapi masalah –apa pun itu. Jadi saya juga berharap bahwa buku ini (buku?) bisa memberikan kalian sebuah pengertian/ pembelajaran. Lagipula Hermione seorang Gryffindor, dia singa pemberani. Duh saya jadi ngasih bocoran deh wkwkw. And, don't be sorry hanya karena kamu mengungkapkan perkiraan kamu. Thank you sudah review ^^

Liuruna: I know, maafkeun ya. Kebiasaan, suka gak dicek ulang, main post aja makanya typo bertebaran, maklumin yaa :")

Guest: hehehe kamu tau aja ya saya gak akan semudah itu kasih tau clue nya :D saya usahakan untuk gak segera menamatkannya. So, tenanglah :)

Miko-Himeka: wkwkwk nanti dia jatoh juga kok. Tenang aja :D

Nara: thank youuuu hehehe luv you too, sudah di update nih ya :D

k1ller: kok seneng draco digantung? Wkwkw

cah4ya: adegan MA ada di chapter 7 ya :) updatenya seminggu sekali, tapi coba ini kamu baca author note saya di atas, saya ada pemberitahuan mengenai jadwal update. Hahaha Hogwarts mirip apartemen? Modern dong? :'v kamu kok tau sih saya cewe? :D pasti taunya dari baca2 author note ya? Keliatan cerewetnya :'v

Uulill: thank you for your opinion about the 2 main leads :D means a lot to me. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati, dan saya memang bikin supaya pedekatenya mereka enggak mainstream wkwkw.

Riska662: lupakan feeling, saya udah males :'v ._.v

usherone: duh, jangan kepikiran dong :( lupakan ninaaaaaaa. Btw, loveyou too :D

Guest: hehehe sama2 :D

Sasara Keiko: hehehe gpp kok, welcome new reader :D hahaha baca 13 chapter langsung, emang mata gak sakit? Fic ini gak berat sama sekali kok, justru ringan. Ya kan? :) masalah hermione dengan nate. Hmmm, begini, nate punya peran di dalam cerita ini, meski pun dia gak sering muncul. Dan nggak, nggak ada cinta segitiga di antara mereka, sejak awal saya tekankan bahwa itu hanya gosip, makanya saya sampai tulis berulang kali di dalam isi cerita bahwa itu hanya gosip. Menurut saya ini sama seperti kehidupan remaja pada umumnya, kadang kita suka digosipin jadian sama di dia padahal engga, suka dikira pacaran sama si ini, padahal sama sekali gak begitu. Gituuu, ngerti kan? :D jadi jangan terlalu dipikir berat ya :)

mmalfoy: love you too, udah update nih hehehe

puma178: wkwkwk ada juga yak yg kangen sama nina :'v


	15. Chapter 15

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Hermione berhasil tiba di asrama nyaris mendekati tengah malam. Dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Draco cukup lama, mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Hendak membuka pintu kamar, getaran panjang di ponsel Hermione membuat perhatiannya tersita pada benda elektronik berteknologi canggih itu. Nama ibunya terpampang. Hermione menekan opsi penjawab panggilan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. "Halo, mom."

Yang ditemukan oleh mata Hermione setelah membuka pintu kamarnya adalah Astoria dan Ginny yang sedang saling mengobrol. Astoria tampak duduk di ranjang Hermione, sementara Ginny di ranjangnya sendiri. " _Halo, Hermione."_

"Ya, mom." Hermione meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas meja belajarnya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Astoria. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu tampak mempehatikannya. Mereka tidak membuka suara, membiarkan Hermione dan ibunya untuk bicara tanpa harus merasa terganggu dengan suara mereka berdua.

" _Hermione, bisakah kau menginap di rumah malam ini? Aku dan ayahmu mendapat telepon bahwa bibimu, Juliana, mengalami kecelakaan. Kami akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kemungkinan kami baru kembali hari Minggu. Besok ada seorang petugas datang untuk memeriksa perapian di rumah. Kami butuh kau untuk ada di rumah selama kami pergi, Hermione."_

Bibi Hermione, Juliana, adalah adik dari ibunya. Dan Juliana tinggal Oxford. Butuh waktu setidaknya satu setengah jam dari London untuk bisa tiba di Oxford.

Hermione yang mendengar perkataan panjang ibunya sontak menjadi ikut panik. "Apa bibi baik-baik saja? Mom, bagaimana bisa?"

" _Mom juga belum tahu, Hermione. Tolong, bisa kau datang sekarang? Kami sudah akan berangkat. Ajaklah Ginny dan Astoria jadi kau tidak sendirian di rumah nanti."_

"Um, ya, ya. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kalian pergilah, kunci rumahnya titipkan saja pada keluarga Sullivan."

" _Baiklah, hati-hati, Hermione. Minta Draco untuk mengantarmu kemari. Aku akan menitipkan kuncinya pada keluarga Sullivan."_

"Ya, mom. Kalian hati-hati."

Sambungan panggilannya pun berakhir. Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil _charger_ ponselnya dari laci meja belajarnya. Semua barang pentingnya ada di tas, jadi dia tidak perlu membawa apa-apa lagi. "Ibuku ingin aku mengajak kalian untuk menginap di rumah. Orang tuaku pergi ke Oxford untuk menjenguk bibiku dan kemungkinan akan kembali hari Minggu. Baru saja bibiku mengalami kecelakaan. Besok pagi ada seorang petugas yang datang ke rumah untuk memeriksa perapian di rumah, jadi rumahku tidak bisa ditinggal kosong." Jelas Hermione panjang, langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Segalanya dia jelaskan, jadi baik Ginny mau pun Astoria tidak perlu lagi bertanya.

"Aku akan bersiap kalau begitu." Astoria langsung bergerak, beranjak turun dari ranjang Hermione.

"Aku juga." Timpal Ginny. Sementara Ginny mulai mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang perlu dibawanya, Astoria kembali ke kamarnya juga untuk bersiap-siap.

Sembari menunggu kedua sahabatnya siap, Hermione mencoba menghubungi Draco, berniat meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantarkan mereka bertiga ke rumah Hermione. Tetapi, seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ponsel Draco dijawab operator, diberitahukan bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang sibuk.

Kening Hermione seketika mengerut bingung. Dia sekali lagi mencoba menghubungi Draco setelah memutus panggilan pertamanya. Dan sekali lagi yang diterima Hermione adalah jawaban yang sama seperti yang operator ucapkan sebelumnya. Hermione berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa Draco jadi sulit dihubungi saat situasinya sedang seperti ini?

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh mengisi keheningan di kamar Ginny dan Hermione. Disusul dengan petir yang terlihat menyambar, tidak perlu waktu lama menunggu hingga hujan mulai turun dan membahasi bumi. Decakan Hermione kembali terdengar, namun tidak cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar Ginny. "Akhirnya hujan lagi." ujar Ginny yang sempat melirik ke jendela sebentar ketika hujan baru turun.

Selesai Ginny mengemasi barangnya, dia duduk lagi di ranjang dan mengirim Harry pesan, sekedar memberi kabar. Inilah salah satu hal yang mampu membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi kuat. Mereka tahu caranya memperlakukan pasangan masing-masing, berusaha tidak membuat pasangan mereka kecewa atau khawatir. "Kau tahu bukan, kita tidak bisa pergi dengan mobil Harry?" tanya Ginny begitu dia selesai mengirimkan pesan pada Harry.

Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati sahabatnya, Hermione tampak sedang berpikir. "Ya, Harry hanya punya mini truk, tentu tidak akan muat untuk kita semua."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Draco, tapi nomornya sibuk."

Alis Ginny terangkat. "Itu aneh."

"Aku tahu. Dan ini kedua kalinya."

"Siapa yang dia hubungi di jam segini, Hermione? Apa kau tidak curiga?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Ginny. Jadi bagaimana?"

Percakapan keduanya kemudian terinterupsi oleh derakan pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah sosok Astoria dengan ransel kecil yang dibawanya. "Aku siap."

Hermione membuang nafas. "Tori, berikan aku nomor Blaise. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa kita mintai tolong karena tidak mungkin kita minta tolong pada Nic."

Tori bereaksi sama seperti bagaimana Ginny bereaksi. Alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa dengan Draco?"

"Nomornya sibuk." Jawab Hermione terdengar tanpa harapan.

Seketika Astoria melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Ini jam dua belas malam, Hermione. Dengan siapa dia bicara?"

Bahu Hermione hanya bisa terangkat. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Sudahlah, lupakan topik ini dulu."

Astoria tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak milik Blaise Zabini. Setelah mendapatkanya, Astoria melempar ponselnya pada Hermione dengan tidak terlalu keras sehingga mudah bagi Hermione untuk menangkapnya. Hermione menyalin nomor tersebut ke ponselnya, lalu langsung menekan opsi memanggil.

"Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang." Tutur Ginny yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya. Ketiga kemudian mulai keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai dasar.

Tangan Hermione yang memegang ponsel masih senantiasa berada di telinga kirinya, menunggu Blaise menjawab panggilan. Sudah nada tunggu keempat, namun Blaise masih belum juga menjawab. Hermione akhirnya memutuskan panggilan karena tak ada jawaban. "Kalian sebaiknya pergi ke parkiran. Kita bertemu disana saja. Aku akan ke asrama Slytherin untuk mencari Blaise."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada Theo?" tanya Astoria.

"Theo sepertinya tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts malam ini. Lagipula dia berada di kota, saat aku keluar tadi Draco bilang padaku bahwa Theo sedang berada di kota."

Astoria hanya menggumam 'oh'. Ginny bersama dengan Astoria kemudian berpisah dengan Hermione di luar pintu masuk ke asrama. Ketiganya berlarian kecil menembus dingginnya air hujan. Sesampainya di depan asrama Slytherin, Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya masuk. Bagaimana pun dia masih merasa asrama ini adalah tempat yang asing, jadi dia tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan mudah.

"Hai Filch, aku akan masuk untuk mencari Blaise. Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji." Jelas Hermione sebelum akhirnya dia melewati penjaga asramanya yang tidak bisa diajak bertoleransi

Filch tidak menjawab namun mengangguk dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata tepati-janjimu-jangan-lama-lama. Hermione membuka pintu asrama dan suasana ruang rekreasi Slytherin menyambut indra penglihatannya. Berbeda dengan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang telah sepi dan kurang diminati, justru ruang rekreasi Slytherin justrulah ramai. Ada beberapa murid junior yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu memainkan _playstation_ dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Sebagian ada yang sedang menonton film lewat laptop dan menyumpal telinga mereka dengan _headset_.

Sekolompok anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain _playstation_ tadi berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara pintu asrama mereka terbuka. Berniat hanya sekedar melirik, namun mereka jadi berhenti sejenak lantaran yang masuk dan menghampiri mereka adalah seorang Hermione Granger. "Um, hai," sapa Hermione gugup. Namun di satu sisi juga dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Kunci rumahnya berada di rumah keluarga Sullivan dan Hermione merasa sungkan jika harus meminta kunci rumahnya di jam yang semakin larut. Untuk itulah dia ingin segera bergegas pergi. "Apa ada yang bisa memberi tahuku dimana kamar Blaise Zabini?"

"Bukankah pacarmu Draco Malfoy?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Sejujurnya Hermione sedikit tertohok mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ada yang bisa memberi tahuku? Tolong, aku sedang dikejar waktu."

"Kamarnya ada di lantai tiga, kamar nomor 321."

"Oke, terima kasih banyak!"

Hermione langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga. Dia tidak memedulikan bahwa rambutnya mengucurkan titik-titik air. Ini salah satu hal yang dibencinya, tapi dia sedang tidak peduli sekarang. Kakinya bergerak cepat mencapai lantai tiga. Begitu dia berada di lorong lantai tiga, Hermione berhenti sejenak. Nafasnya terengah.

Ketika pernafasannya telah mulai kembali normal, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya melewati setiap pintu kamar sambil mencari kamar bernomor 321. Lalu setelah menemukannya, Hermione mengetuk kamar tersebut. "Blaise." Panggilnya.

Hermione memberi jeda sejenak, namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda gerakan dari balik pintu kamar Blaise sebagai bentuk respon. Akhirnya Hermione kembali mengetuk beberapa kali, lalu mencoba membuka pintu kamar Blaise.

Dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Pintu kamar Blaise tidaklah terkunci. Hermione melangkah masuk dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sementara teman sekamar Blaise sedang tidak ada di tempat. Ranjangnya kosong dan masih tertata rapi. "Blaise." Bisik Hermione sambil mengguncang tangan lelaki itu.

Blaise sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang mudah terbangun. Bahkan dengan gerakan kecil yang baru dilakukan Hermione, Blaise sudah terbangun. Laki-laki itu terlonjak di ranjangnya begitu melihat sosok Hermione. "Hermione?!" gumamnya tampak terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ini sudah pagi?"

"Belum, Blaise. Ini masih sekitar tengah malam. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Jawab Hermione sambil memperhatikan Blaise yang tampak mengusap-usap matanya lalu menyandarkan punggung pada dipan.

"Dimana Draco?"

"AKu tidak tahu, ponselnya sibuk."

"Kau sudah periksa kamarnya?"

Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Tolong, Blaise. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan kami ke rumahku."

"Kami?" Blaise terdengar bingung.

"Aku, Ginny, dan Astoria. _Please,_ di luar hujan, mereka berdua menunggu di parkiran."

Blaise yang merasa bahwa Hermione dan kedua sahabatnya sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru pun segera mengiyakan permintaan pacar sahabatnya itu. "Oke, beri waktu aku ganti baju."

Kepala Hermione mengangguk. "Kutunggu di parkiran." Hermione berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar Blaise. Sementara Blaise masih berusaha mencerna semuanya meski dia bingung tidak mengerti. Sesaat dia diam mencoba berpikir, lalu akhirnya dia mengganti pakaian. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan jaket, Blaise keluar dari kamar. Namun laki-laki itu tidak memilih untuk langsung turun, melainkan berjalan menuju kamar Draco, sahabatnya.

Setahunya Draco berada di kamarnya karena saat laki-laki itu tadi pulang, Blaise sempat melihatnya. Kamar Draco hanya berselisih beberapa kamar dari kamarnya. Blaise berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat lalu membuka pintu kamar Draco, lalu menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang bertelanjang dada dan asik mengobrol lewat telepon. Blaise langsung bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

Draco tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Blaise. " _What the fuck, Blaise? I thought you're sleep."_

Blaise hanya menggerakkan tangannya di depan leher ke kiri-kanan, seolah berkata _pause_ -dulu. Draco seketika kembali ke ponselnya, bicara dengan si penelepon. "Kutelepon sebentar lagi." Setelahnya Draco memutus sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Draco melihat pakaian yang Blaise kenakan tampak rapi.

"Hermione masuk ke kamarku dan minta aku pergi mengantarnya ke rumahnya."

"Apa?" Draco mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak bingung.

"Dia bilang ponselmu sibuk, Draco. Kau tahu, beruntung saja dia datang ke kamarku dan bukan ke kamarmu. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia sampai tahu alasan ponselmu sibuk! _Be careful, man._ _She's Hermione Granger. Not Nina Allard._ Ah, bahkan Nina pun bisa jadi curiga karena kau akhir-akhir ini jauh lebih _sibuk_ dari biasanya."

"Kenapa dia mau ke rumahnya lagi?"

" _Who knows?_ Sekarang kau mau turun dan mengantarnya atau aku yang perlu menggantikanmu karena sedang _sibuk?_ "

"Kau saja. Nina sedang tidak bisa diabaikan."

Blaise berdecak. "Itu sebabnya seharusnya tidak pernah ada kata pacaran di antara persahabatan. _You broke her, mate. And you ruin our friendship."_

" _Just go, take care of Hermione, okay? Tell me if anything's wrong."_

Blaise hanya bisa kembali berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu keluar dari kamar Draco dengan menutup pintunya sedikit keras. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah setuju dengan gagasan bahwa Draco akan memacari Hermione. Karena sebenarnya, sahabatnya itu sudah punya pacar di luar Hogwarts. Blaise tidak mengerti dengan Draco dan Theo. Kenapa harus memacari dua orang sekaligus di saat yang bersamaan? Mengapa tidak memilih salah satunya? Apakah satu tidak pernah cukup?

Untuk permasalahan Theo, Blaise masih bisa menahan diri karena yang dipacarinya adalah seorang Judine Hinkley, setidaknya Judine bukanlah Hermione meski pun dia juga perempuan yang baik. Hermione adalah tipikal perempuan yang terlalu berharga jika harus dijadikan mainan oleh seseorang. Hermione pantas mendapatkan yang baik karena dia adalah perempuan baik. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang tanggung-tanggung, dia tidak macam-macam dengan hidupnya.

Blaise hanya khawatir pada Hermione. Dia tidak pernah menyukai konsep cinta segitiga, itu sebabnya dia lebih memilih sendiri daripada berakhir dengan memacari orang yang tidak dicintainya seperti kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara Blaise tengah berlari menembus hujan menuju ke tempat parkir, Draco menghembuskan nafasnya keras, berpikir. Seluruh perkataan Blaise mengisi kepalanya. Selain fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak suka bahwa dia hendak memacari Hermione karena statusnya yang sudah berpacaran dengan Nina, dia tahu bahwa Blaise berkata benar. Dia sudah merusak persahabatan mereka berempat. Dia, Theo, Blaise, dan Nina.

Draco hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya, mencoba mengabaikan bayang-bayang wajah Hermione yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa lama sekali Blaise?" tanya Astoria ketika Blaise sudah menghampiri mereka yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Aku ganti baju. Ayo." Blaise menekan tombol yang berada di panel kunci mobilnya dan membuat lampu mobilnya menyala, berkedip. Keempatnya langsung berlarian masuk ke mobil Blaise dan lelaki itu menyalakan mobilnya, langsung membawa mereka semua keluar dari Hogwrats.

Hermione duduk di sebelah Blaise, sementara Ginny dan Astoria di bekakang. "Nic tadi sempat menghentikanku di tangga. Dia melihatku keluar dari kamar Blaise." Tutur Hermione pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia ingin aku bilang padamu untuk menerima teleponnya."

"Setelah apa yang dia lakukan?" Ginny menyahut. "Cih, dia pantas dihukum."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Nic?" suara Blaise terbuka, bertanya pada Astoria. Matanya tertuju pada Astoria melalui spion depan.

"Lupakan soal Nic. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mendengar namanya."

" _Ouch, someone's in pain."_ Ujar Blaise dengan nada mengejek, bermaksud mencandai Astoria. Namun yang didapat Blaise adalah kerutan bingung dari para perempuan di mobilnya.

"Kau benar, ada yang salah dengan selera humornya." Ginny menyahut lagi, berkata pada Hermione dengan wajah menatap Blaise aneh.

" _I know, right."_

"Apa yang salah dengan selera humorku?" Blaise mencoba membela diri. Menatap Ginny dan Hermione bergantian dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Isn't it weird that you make a joke but annoy other people?"_

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Hermione, Ginny dan Astoria melangkah turun dari mobil Blaise lalu berlarian kecil menghindari hujan yang turun semakin lebat. Ketika melihat Blaise juga ikut turun dari mobilnya, dia mendapat tatapan tanya dari ketiga perempuan yang diberinya tumpangan itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?" tanya Ginny mewakili ketiganya.

"Karena aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur. Kalian sudah mengganggu tidurku bukankah seharusnya kalian membiarkanku ikut tinggal bersama kalian sebagai balas jasa? Lagipula ini hujan lebat, aku tidak mau harus basah kuyup berlarian dari halaman parkir sampai ke asrama. Lihat, bahkan bajuku ini sudah lembab."

"Baiklah, terserah kau, Blaise. Aku akan ke sebelah sebentar, mengambil kunci rumah." Hermione kembali menembus hujan, berlari ke rumah di sebelah kananya. Ketiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada Hermione, memperhatikan dia.

Hermione mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Sullivan beberapa kali lalu diam menunggu, berharap mendapat respon. Benar saja, tidak lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan muncullah sesosok laki-laki. "Oh my god! Ray!" Hermione terdengar menjerit riang lalu memeluk laki-laki yang membuka pintu tersebut. Senyum terlihat sekali di wajah Hermione.

Hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya dan juga Blaise mengerutkan kening bingung. Meski pun hujan sedang turun lebat namun masih tidak mengganggu jarak pandang. Blaise bahkan belum pernah melihat Hermione seriang itu. Melihat Hermione berada di pelukan lelaki lain, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Blaise. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan _moment_ itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Tentu saja dia melakukannya tanpa diketahui oleh mereka yang sedang berpelukan. "Untuk apa kau memotretnya?" tanya Astoria.

" _Well,_ ini sesuatu yang menarik." Blaise memberikan senyum miringnya.

Ketika mereka kembali memperhatikan Hermione dan tetangganya itu, si laki-laki yang membukakan pintu tadi sedang tidak ada di tempatnya sementara Hermione tampak menunggu. Namun tidak lama hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali dan memberikan Hermione sesuatu yang Blaise duga sebagai kunci rumah Hermione.

Hermione menerimanya lalu memeluk tetangganya itu sekali lagi, dilanjutkan berkata sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya dan kembali berlarian kecil ke rumahnya. "Siapa dia?" tanya Ginny terdengar penasaran.

Hermione tidak menjawab melainkan membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mempersilahkan ketiga temannya untuk masuk. Hermione masuk terakhir sambil menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu-lampu rumahnya. "Biar kuambilkan handuk." Hermione melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang tengahnya yang kini dihuni oleh Blaise, Ginny, dan Astoria.

Sementara Hermione pergi mengambil handuk, Blaise membuka kolom _group chat_ -nya. Hanya ada dia, Draco, dan Theo di dalam grup tersebut.

Blaise: send a photo

Blaise: look what just happened

Setelah mengirim foto yang berhasil didapatkannya, Blaise menutup kolom obrolannya. Dia tahu Draco tidak akan mungkin langsung merespon _chat-_ nya mengingat dia sedang asik dengan perempuan lain di telepon.

Suara langkah kaki Hermione yang datang membawa handuk membuat Blaise menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku, mengamankan diri supaya Hermione tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Blaise menerima handuk yang Hermione berikan lalu mengusap rambutnya yang agak basah.

"Blaise, kau bisa pakai kamar tamu, ada di lantai atas. Nanti kutunjukkan."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Thanks, Hermione."_

Di tengah kesibukan mereka yang sedang mengeringkan rambut lembab mereka, suara dering telepon terdengar sayup di antara gemuruh dan rintik hujan. Astoria membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Nic lagi."

"Kau sebaiknya menjawabnya, Tori. Dia sudah berulang kali menghubungi. Berarti dia serius ingin minta maaf. Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasannya." Komentar Hermione yang memang belum berkata sesuatu tentang permasalahan sahabatnya itu.

Ginny selanjutnya menimpali. "Hermione benar."

Astoria menghembuskan nafasnya lalu beranjak berdiri dan pergi ke ruangan lain untuk mendapatkan privasi bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Blaise, mau kutunjukkan kamarnya?" tawar Hermione dan dijawab Blaise dengan anggukan. Ginny juga bangkit berdiri, bersiap ke kamar Hermione yang juga bertempat di lantai atas.

Kaki ketiga orang tersebut melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ada tiga pintu disana. Pintu kamar mandi, pintu kamar Hermione, dan pintu kamar tamu. Ginny berjalan menuju pintu kamar Hermione yang sudah dihapalnya sementara Hermione menuntun Blaise yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya ke kamar tamu. "Blaise, ini kamarnya. Disana pintu kamar mandinya." Hermione lalu menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya dan kamar tamu.

Blaise mengangguk mengerti. "Oke,"

"Baiklah, itu kamarku. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku."

Sekali lagi Blaise mengangguk dan Hermione pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Hermione menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Blaise membuka pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen_ , meja nakas, meja rias, dan sebuah lemari pakaian tertata rapi. Begitu usai memperhatikan keadaan kamar itu, Blaise menutup pintu lalu membuka kaus yang dikenakannya karena kausnya lembab dan itu tidak akan nyaman digunakan untuk tidur. Lagipula udara di dalam rumah Hermione tidak terasa dingin. Setelah menggantung kausnya di sebuah kursi Blaise menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menatap ponselnya.

Siapa sangka, gambar yang dikirimkannya ternyata sudah mendapatkan respon.

Theo: whoa :o _itu Hermione, bukan?_

Blaise: _tentu saja :v_

Theo _: kau dimana? Kau bersamanya?_

Blaise: _aku menginap di rumah Hermione bersama Ginny dan Astoria. Kau tidak mau bergabung?_ For god's sake, _aku satu-satunya lelaki di rumah ini._

Theo: send me the address.

Blaise: send location

Theo: _setengah jam lagi aku kesana_.

Draco: …

Draco: who's him?

Blaise: boy next door. U know, I never saw Hermione so happy before, not until tonight.

Draco: her neighbor?

Blaise: maybe. She looks happy, like extremely happy when she saw him.

Theo: ouch, Drake. U better watch ur back.

Blaise: _Hermione belum berkata ya, bukan?_

Draco: damnit.

* * *

 **Too many chit chat, I know. Chapter ini chapter filler aja. Dan saya sudah memenuhi permintaan kalian yang pada kepo maksimal sama Nina, itu sudah saya jelasin. Yang kemarin minta ada lebih banyak Draco's pov, itu juga sudah mulai saya kasih. Sebenarnya rencananya mulai dari chapter 16 baru mau dikasih Draco's pov, tapi sepertinya justru jadinya malah diajukan satu chapter.**

 **I hope u happy with this chap meski pun gak banyak yang terjadi, tetapi ada banyak penjelasan dan clue. HAHAHA.**

 **Oh ya, saya ada post oneshoot, judulnya Forgetting You. Coba dibaca ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.**

 **Maaf untuk kali ini tidak ada balasan review dan Q &A antar para cast karena saya capek waybyasah. Tapi say abaca semua kok review kalian. Hidup saya dua mingguan ini kayak roller coaster. Naik turun, jungkir balik. Badan capek, pikiran mumet. Gitu deh. Dahhh, babay, see you on next chap.**

 **Lav-lav for y'all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Touch**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Dramione**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Summary:** Dan ketika Draco menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Hermione dan teman-temannya sebagai partner s*eks Hermione, Draco mendapati dirinya tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Hermione. Lalu Hermione mulai tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Draco jika Draco muncul di dibaca dengan bijak oleh mereka yang cukup umur. No judge please.

 **Touch**

Pagi datang terlalu cepat, begitu menurut Hermione. Rasanya belum lama dia tertidur, tetapi kini dia sudah terbangun. Langit memang mendung dan tidak terang seperti hari kemarin, tetapi cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ini sudah pagi. Bukti itu diperkuat dengan angka jarum jam di dinding kamar Hermione. Sudah pukul delapan pagi lebih tujuh menit sekarang.

Hermione menguap, merangkak turun dari ranjangnya pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan kedua sahabatnya. Hermione tidak tahu kapan keduanya tidur karena dia adalah orang yang pertama tidur di rumahnya. Setelah memberi tahu Blaise dimana kamar tamunya, Hermione berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang lembab lalu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang untuk beristirahat karena dia merasa lelah dan sudah mengantuk.

Turun dari ranjang, Hermione mengambil _sweater_ -nya karena udara terasa dingin pagi ini. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Terlebih dengan langitnya yang kelabu, suasana musim gugur yang banyak dihiasi dengan hujan, guguran daun, dan langit yang terkadang gelap, benar-benar terasa.

Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar tamu untuk memeriksa keadaan Blaise. Apakah temannya itu sudah bangun atau masih tertidur seperti yang lainnya. Ketika membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan pelan, Hermione terkejut mendapati bahwa bukan hanya Blaise yang mengisi kamar tersebut, tetapi juga Theo. Kedua lelaki itu menempati ranjang dengan bertelanjang dada, membuat kening Hermione mengernyit.

 _Apa mereka tidak kedinginan? Kapan Theo datang?_ Pikirnya.

Namun Hermione memutuskan tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu karena Theo adalah temannya juga. Dia kembali menutup pintu dan membiarkan teman-temannya melanjutkan tidur nyenyak mereka sementara Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Dia ingat, pagi ini dia mengundang Ray untuk sarapan.

Tidak sekedar sarapan, tetapi juga ikut membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Hermione tersenyum teringat hal itu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini memang dia belum bertemu dengan Ray dan sejujurnya Hermione merindukan Ray. Bukan jenis merindukan yang berarti bahwa dia menyukai Ray, tetapi jenis merindukan yang lainnya. Seperti merindukan kehadiran dan waktu-waktu lampau yang sering mereka habiskan bersama sebagai tetangga dan teman sekolah meski mereka berada di angkatan berbeda.

Selesai menyikat giginya, Hermione berkaca untuk merapikan rambutnya. Setelah cukup rapi, dia turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan ke rumah Ray lalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ternyata, udara di luar terasa lebih dingin hingga membuat Hermione bersin satu kali.

Tangan Hermione terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Ray.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan muncul sosok Mrs. Sullivan, ibu Ray. "Oh, halo, Hermione." Mrs. Sullivan yang awalnya tampak terkejut lalu tersenyum dan memeluk sebentar tubuh Hermione.

"Halo, Mrs. Sullivan, selamat pagi." Hermione membalas pelukan ibu Ray hangat. "Apa Ray sudah bangun?" lanjutnya bertanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ya, kurasa dia sudah selesai mandi."

"Oh, aku akan naik ke kamarnya kalau begitu."

Ibu Ray mengangguk. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione."

Hermione hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang hangat lalu berjalan menaiki tangga rumah keluarga Sullivan, menuju kamar Ray yang sudah Hermione ketahui berada dimana. Ketika dia berada di depan pintu kamar Ray, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum dia masuk, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Ray bahwa Ray sudah selesai mandi.

" _Come in."_ Ray menjawab ketukan pintu Hermione dengan suara yang agak keras.

Telah diinjinkan oleh pemilik kamar, Hermione pun akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Ray yang juga sedang melihat ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya tersenyum saat melihat sosok Hermione yang jelas sekali terlihat belum mandi. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ rajut dan celana piyama, serta sebuah sandal.

Ray terlihat segar setelah mandi. Ya, bahkan meski pun dia belum mandi, dia masih bisa terlihat segar karena pada dasarnya dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia punya bentuk wajah yang oval dengan dagu yang membelah. Rambutnya tebal berwarna _dark blonde,_ bermata sama seperti Hermione, _hazel._ Tubuhnya juga cukup tinggi dan dia memiliki otot yang mengagumkan. Secara keseluruhan, mungkin tidak akan ada perempuan yang mau menolak seorang Ray James Sullivan.

"Benar kata ibumu, kau sudah mandi." Ujar Hermione sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar Ray. Sudah lama dia tidak mampir kemari dan suasana kamar Ray masihlah tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali sprei ranjangnya yang telah diganti. Lalu Hermione menjatuhkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan Ray.

"Kulihat kau belum. Koreksi aku jika aku salah, tetapi kau pasti belum lama bangun."

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Memang tidak pernah ada sejarahnya kau bisa salah menebak, bukan?"

Ray tersenyum. Dia menyemprotkan parfum ke pakaiannya, seketika wanginya menyebar ke seisi ruangan, termasuk ke indra penciuman Hermione. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah mencium wangi seperti ini. "Omong-omong kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ray yang sedang berkaca merapikan rambutnya setelah dia menjadi wangi.

"Menjemputmu."

Seketika tawa Ray lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku anak TK yang perlu dijemput?"

" _Well,_ siapa tahu kau menolak ajakanku untuk membuat sarapan bersama."

Ray memutar tubuh, memunggungi kata dan menghadap ke arah Hermione. " _Really?"_ tanya Ray dengan nada rendah.

Hermione justru hanya menunjukkan ceringannya saja. Dia turun dari ranjang. "Ayo."

Ray hanya menunjukkan senyum miringnya lalu mulai melangkah, mengikuti Hermione yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga, lalu keluar dari rumahnya. "Wow, mendung sekali." Komentar Ray begitu melihat awan-awan gelap menghias langit pagi.

Hermione mengangguk sembari membuka pintu rumahnya yang sepi. Ray melangkah masuk dengan kening berkerut. "Teman-temanmmu belum bangun?" tanyanya dan dijawab Hermione dengan gelengan kepala. Mereka berdua melintasi ruang tengah, menuju dapur.

Semalam, setelah Ray memberikan Hermione kunci rumahnya, Hermione mengajak Ray untuk sarapan bersama. Dulu, terkadang mereka melakukan ini. Membuat sarapan bersama. Salah satu yang Ray sukai dari hasil masakan mereka berdua adalah panekuk. Ada beberapa jenis masakan yang biasanya mereka buat bersama, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi panekuknya. Rasanya sangat lezat. Ray bahkan hampir selesai menyambangi seluruh kafe di London hanya untuk mencicipi setiap panekuk yang ada di kafe tersebut, lalu membandingkannya dengan hasil buatannya bersama Hermione. Hasilnya, tetap saja penekuk buatannya dan Hermione lah yang menjadi juaranya.

Hermione mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari lemari penyimpanan, dibantu Ray. Kedua tangan mereka bekerja membuat adonan panekuk sementara bibir mereka saling berceloteh membicarakan banyak hal. Sesekali pembicaraan mereka mengundang tawa dan membuat keduanya tidak berkonsentrasi untuk mengaduk adonan panekuk mereka.

Setelah adonan panekuk mereka selesai, Hermione menyiapkan wajan anti lengket berukuran sedang. Baru saja meletakkan wajan anti lengket tersebut di atas kompor, suara selain milik Ray menginterupsi. " _Good morning."_

Sontak Ray dan Hermione menoleh ke belakang, lalu menemukan Theo sedang berdiri di dekat konter dapur. " _Good morning, Theo. Ray, meet Theodore Nott, my friend. We used to go to the same school. And Theo, meet Ray Sullivan, my neighbor and my close friend."_ Ucap Hermione membalas sapaan pagi Theo dilanjutkan mengenalkan dua orang laki-laki yang sekarang berada di dapurnya.

Ray melangkah mendekati konter dapur lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, Theo."

"Hai, Ray." Theo membalas uluran tangan Ray, menjabatnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Ray kembali ke dekat Hermione lalu menyalakan kompor. "Kami sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita semua."

"Oh, oke. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, bisa aku minta gelas?"

Ray yang sudah hafal letak peralatan dapur Hermione pun memenuhi permintaan Theo, mengambilkan lelaki itu gelas. Hal tersebut membuat kening Theo berkerut, sedikit terkejut. "Air?" lanjut Theo.

Hermione yang mulai menuang adonan ke dalam wajan tampak sibuk mengamati panekuknya yang sedang dijaganya supaya tidak terlalu matang hingga gosong, sehingga Ray kembali melakukan permintaan Theo. Lelaki itu membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sebotol air putih lalu memberikannya kepada Theo.

Theo mulai menuang air putih yang dingin itu ke dalam gelasnya sambil mengamati Ray dan Hermione yang sedang bergantian memasak adonan panekuk yang mereka buat. Diam-diam Theo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu dengan cepat masuk ke aplikasi kamera dan mengambil pemandangan di depannya. Hermione dan Ray sedang memunggunginya, mereka berdua berdiri di depan kompor sambil memperhatikan panekuk di wajan.

Theo kembali ke kamarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia masuk ke aplikasi sosial medianya dan membuka kolom _group chat_ -nya dengan Draco dan Blaise. Secepat kilat dia menunjukkan hasil gambar yang didapatkannya dan mengirimnya.

Tidak, baik dirinya mau pun Blaise bukanlah mata-mata Hermione untuk Draco, hanya saja hal ini menarik untuk dibahas. Mereka berdua ingin mengetahui bagaimana Draco bereaksi terhadap setiap hal yang akan mereka ceritakan mengenai Hermione dan Ray.

Mereka ingin tahu, pada siapa hati Draco berlabuh. Kepada Hermione atau Nina? Atau bukan keduanya? Dengan mengetahui itu, maka jelaslah sudah maksud Draco ingin memacari Hermione. Apakah karena laki-laki itu memang menyukainya, ataukah hanya memacarinya saja sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Nina? Bukan semata-mata karena menyukai sahabatnya itu, tetapi demi keuntungan pribadinya.

Theo: send a photo

Theo: finally I met him, the boy Blaise has been talking about *yay*

Theo: tbh, men. he'll be ur tough rival. He's tall, nice, good looking, and he's so close with Hermione. They even cook together. What a Saturday morning.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Theo memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Waktunya sudah hampir jam sembilan, dia bisa tahu bahwa Draco pasti sudah bangun. Jadi, _chat_ ini pasti tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dibaca dan dibalas Draco. Theo tahu pasti hal itu.

Benar saja, ketika Theo melirik ponselnya lagi, _chat_ itu sudah dibaca oleh Draco.

Draco: fuck

Theo: _kau mau datang kemari menghentikan mereka dan membuat persaingan yang sehat dengannya atau tidak?_

Draco: _siapa namanya?_

Theo: Ray

Draco: _aku kesana nanti. Mungkin sore. aku sedang_ on the way _ke tempat Nina._

Theo: good luck with the one and only Nina Allard :v

* * *

Astoria, Ginny, Blaise, dan Theo duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang sudah mandi. Semua masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, meski mereka sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Selain karena mereka belum lama bangun dari tidur, juga karena cuaca mendung yang menandakan akan hujan membuat mereka menjadi malas. Lagipula ini hari libur, sedikit lebih bersantai tidak masalah, bukan?

Di hadapan mereka semua, sudah tersedia sarapan pagi hasil buatan tangan Ray dan Hermione. Kedua orang itu berdiri di meja makan, di depan keempatnya. " _Guys, meet Ray Sullivan, my neighbor. And Ray, they are my friends. Blaise, Astoria, and Ginny."_

"Hai, _nice to meet you all."_ Ray menyapa mereka ramah.

Senyum Astoria merekah. Inilah momen yang ditunggunya. Saat Hermione memperkenalkan secara resmi tetangganya yang dipeluknya semalam. Semalam, dia dan Ginny bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang sudah berhasil membuat Hermione terkejut dan gembira di saat yang bersamaan, hingga membuat Hermione langsung memeluknya. Bahkan Draco tidak bisa membuat Hermione demikian. " _Nice to meet you, Ray."_ Ujarnya.

Ray menepuk tangannya sekali, tanda meminta perhatian. Setelahnya dia berdeham, mempersiapkan diri. Hermione hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah Ray yang sedikit konyol menurutnya. " _Ladies and gentlemen,_ kami persembahkan kepada kalian salah satu keajaiban Tuhan, panekuk terenak di London!" Ray mempresentasikan panekuk buatannya dengan Hermione seperti sedang menyajikan sesuatu yang luar biasa spektakuler. Suaranya dibuat seperti suara-suara pembawa acara _Awards._

Tawa Hermione lolos dari bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Cara Ray mempresentasikan panekuk mahakarya buatan mereka berdua begitu menggelikan. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat hebat. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan panekuk selezat ini dimana pun. Aku sudah hampir menyusuri setiap kafe di London yang menyajikan panekuk dan hasilnya tidak ada yang sememuaskan ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati. Ini adalah salah satu kenikmatan Tuhan yang tidak mungkin kau dustakan."

Selesai dengan pidatonya, Hermione dan Ray mulai duduk. Mereka bersebelahan. Ray mulai memotong panekuknya yang disiram dengan karamel dan potongan buat _strawberry._ "Oh astaga," Ray bergumam setelah potongan pertamanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak ada satu potong pun yang akan kalian sesali."

"Kau benar, ini lezat sekali." Timpal Blaise.

"Jadi, Ray, _tell me._ Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dekat dengan Hermione?" Ginny mengubah topik pembicaraan. Memang, panekuk yang dibuat sahabatnya bersama Ray ini sangatlah lezat, tetapi daripada memuji, dia lebih penasaran bagaimana bisa keduanya bisa begitu dekat.

"Ya, kalian tidak seperti sekedar tetangga. Seperti, kau tahu, pacaran." Imbuh Astoria, menyetujui. Sementara Theo tersedak begitu mendengarnya.

 _Bahkan sahabatnya saja bilang mereka seperti berpacaran!_ Batin Theo.

Jika memang Hermione dan Ray sedekat _itu,_ ini berarti akan jadi permainan yang menarik karena Draco jelas akan punya saingan yang berat. "Kau oke, _mate?"_ Blaise di sebelahnya memberikan segelas air putih pada sahabatnya.

Theo langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya sambil memukul pelan dadanya. Tersedak memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Setelah Theo berhenti tersedak, Ray akhirnya menoleh lagi pada Ginny yang tadi sudah bertanya padanya. "Saat SMP, kami pergi ke sekolah yang sama, meski berada di angkatan yang berbeda. Hermione sempat menerima _bully-_ an karena rambut keritingnya seperti semak dan saat itu giginya berukuran besar seperti berang-berang. Jadi nyaris semua orang mengejeknya. Aku, tentu tidak bisa membiarkan semua orang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Berbanding terbalik dengan Hermione, di sekolah aku punya pamor yang lumayan. Jadi aku bisa menghentikan mereka. Dari situlah kami kemudian jadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya."

" _He's my hero, guys."_ Hermione tersenyum menjelaskan sosok Ray secara singkat bagi dirinya. Baru saja meletakkan pisaunya, Hermione tiba-tiba saja bersin. Melihat hal itu, Ray langsung dengan tanggap mengambil sekotak tisu di sudut meja konter lalu menarik tisunya selembar dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

Theo mengamati tiap gerakan Ray. Apa yang dilakukannya setiap kali Hermione melakukan sesuatu. Matanya mengamati dengan awas, namun ekspresi yang Theo tampilkan adalah ekspresi tenangnya yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Setelah Hermione mengusap cuping hidungnya dengan tisu, mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melahap seluruh makanan di piring mereka karena ternyata mereka semua cukup merasa lapar. Hermione mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor di meja makan, lalu membawanya ke bak cuci piring dibantu Blaise.

Ginny dan Astoria kembali ke kamar Hermione karena mereka ingin segera mandi. Keduanya terdengar sedang memperebutkan kamar mandi ketika menaikii tangga kembali ke atas. Theo juga kembali ke kamar sementara Ray kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Ketika melihat Blaise ada di sebelahnya sedang mengamatinya mencuci piring, kening Hermione mengerut. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan atau kau tanyakan, Blaise?" tanya Hermione menoleh sekilas pada laki-laki itu.

" _Well,_ aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau sudah memberi kabar pada Draco?"

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan semalam. Tetapi dia tidak membalas. Entahlah kalau sekarang. Aku belum memeriksa ponselku."

"Apa kau dan Ray pernah pacaran? Maaf, bukannya aku penasaran atau apa, aku hanya masih terkejut melihat ada laki-laki lain yang dekat denganmu. _I mean you two are so close like there's something._ Biasanya aku hanya melihatmu dekat dengan Draco, tetapi tiba-tiba tahu bahwa ternyata kau juga punya teman dekat laki-laki yang lain, rasanya seperti menemukan fakta yang baru tentangmu.

" _We all know_ _that you always with your girls, Tori and Ginny. You never seen with someone before. And Draco is the first one, right? But then Ray popped up. And his present broke all the thought of Draco is the first one."_

" _Because you don't know about her life before Hogwarts. I don't know who Draco is but if he really close with Hermione in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, then he doesn't need to be jealous because we never been in a relationship. And I guess this Draco is the first one, because Hermione never been in a relationship before."_ Ray segera menjawab begitu Blaise selesai berkata. Dan hal itu mengejutkan keduanya begitu mereka menoleh dan menemukan Ray berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kehadiran Ray sedikit mengganggunya karena rasanya dia selalu bertindak lebih dulu sebelum Hermione, seolah mewakilkan perempuan itu dalam banyak hal.

Suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba terbangun tidak bertahan lama ketika suara bersin Hermione terdengar. "Oh Tuhan, kepalaku sakit." Hermione bergumam, memegangi kepalanya sebentar lalu melanjutkan tugas mencuci piringnya.

Mendengar itu, Ray bergegas mendekat menghampiri Hermione lalu melarikan telapak tangannya ke kening perempuan itu. Blaise mengerutkan kening, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Badanmu panas. Ini menjelaskan kenapa kau pakai _sweater_ sejak pagi, ditambah bersin-bersinmu. Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang bereskan ini."

Hermione tersenyum lemah dan melangkah mundur dari bak pencucian piring sambil membuka sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya. " _Thanks,_ Ray."

Ray mengangguk menjawab sembari mengenakan sarung tangan karet yang tadi Hermione gunakan. "Akan kucarikan obat setelah ini."

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Blaise yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Sejujurnya kedatangan Ray yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya sedikit mengganggu Blaise. Maksudnya, dia bertanya pada Hermione, bukan laki-laki itu. Lagipula, alasan mencarikan Hermione obat bisa jadi jalan keluar yang bagus supaya dia tidak berakhir hanya berdua di dapur ketika Hermione kembali ke kamar.

Hermione hanya mengangguk menjawab Blaise lalu pandangannya kembali pada Ray.

"Oh ya, Ray, nanti akan ada petugas yang datang untuk memeriksa pemanas. Tolong temani dia ya."

Ray sekali lagi mengangguk. "Naiklah, istirahat. Biar urusan yang lain aku yang urus."

" _Thanks."_ Hermione tersenyum kecil lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari dapur. Di belakang, Blaise mengikutinya hingga ke anak tangga.

"Dimana kotak obatnya, Hermione?"

"Ada di dekat televisi. Kau bisa mencarinya."

Blaise tidak menjawab Hermione. Lelaki itu memilih langsung ke tempat tujuannya dan berharap bisa menemukan obatnya dengan cepat jadi temannya bisa istirahat dengan cukup dan segera membaik. Blaise mungkin sering membuat Hermione kesal dengan gaya bercandanya, tetapi di sisi lain dia adalah pribadi yang peduli pada temannya.

Sementara di bawah Blaise tengah mencari kotak obat, Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya naik ke kamarnya. Ketika tangannya membuka pintu kamar, mata hazelnya menemukan sosok Theo dan Ginny sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka berdua menyilangkan kaki, tampak sedang mengobrol. Namun percakapan mereka berdua terhenti ketika pintu kamar dibuka oleh Hermione.

"Dimana Tori?" tanya Hermione begitu sadar bahwa tidak ada sahabatnya yang lain. Tangan  
Hermione menutup pintu lalu dia ikut bergabung di ranjang.

Theo dan Ginny menggeser letak duduk mereka, memberikan tempat bagi Hermione yang ternyata kini kembali berbaring. "Dia sedang mandi." Jawab Ginny sambil memperhatikan Hermione yang menarik selimut.

Hermione mengangguk sambil mengambil ponselnya yang belum disentuhnya sejak dia bangun tadi. Ketika diperiksa, tidak ada satu pun pesan balasan dari Draco. Sejak semalam, sejak mereka kembali ke asrama, Draco belum memberikan kabar lagi. Mendadak saja laki-laki itu seperti hilang. Nomornya sibuk dan dia tidak membalas pesan Hermione.

Melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Hermione, Ginny langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. "Draco masih belum menghubungimu juga?"

Hermione tampak meletakkan kembali ponselnya sambil menghela nafas, kepalanya menggeleng menjawab Ginny. "Aneh. Kalian baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Apa ponselnya mati? Tapi tidak mungkin, Draco selalu membawa ponselnya kemana pun."

Kedua bola mata Ginny seketika menoleh pada Theo yang notabene sahabat dari Draco. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu." Ujar Ginny dengan tatapan menusuk dan intonasi yang tajam.

Theo secepat kilat mengubah wajahnya menjadi sepolos mungkin, begitu dia tahu makna dibalik perkataan Ginny. Dia harus melindungi Draco. "Apa? Tidak. Sama seperti kalian, aku juga belum bertemu Draco. Tadi aku mengabarinya bahwa aku juga berada disini, di rumahmu, Hermione. Draco hanya membalas pesanku dan bilang dia akan kesini segera setelah urusannya selesai."

Ginny seketika mengernyit. "Ini justru semakin aneh lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan pesanmu tetapi justru membalas pesan Theo, Hermione. Bukankah ini mencurigakan. Terlalu janggal."

Hermione tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya diam, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Ginny. Ini terlalu janggal dan mencurigakan. Kenapa Draco melakukannya? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesannya tetapi membalas pesan Theo?

Kenapa?

Hermione memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri ketika dia mencoba berpikir keras mencari jawaban dari setiap tanya di kepalanya. Karena apa yang Draco lakukan ini tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, jadi Hermione cukup terkejut dengan sikapnya yang ini.

Tidak hanya kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, sesuatu di dalam dadanya juga perlahan berdenyut nyeri, terasa mengganggu dan tidak nyaman.

"Kupikir aku sedikit demam. Aku akan beristirahat. Jangan ganggu aku, oke?" ujar Hermione pada keduanya, lalu memutar badan memunggungi mereka. Saat Hermione memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, dia berharap nyeri di dadanya akan menghilang, dia berharap dia bisa mengenyahkan Draco dari pikirannya.

Memikirkan Draco yang mengacuhkannya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Justru meninggalkan setitik nyeri di hatinya.

* * *

 **the end of chapter 16**

 **hello, long time no see you all guyssss. ah, i miss you. maaf ya kalian menunggu lama. tapi setidaknya saya sudah tinggalkan pengumuman sebelumnya.**

 **saya gak mau cuap banyak-banyak. intinya terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca Touch sampai Touch punya lebih dari 100 followers. terima kasih! dan terima kasih untuk kesabaran kalian dalam menunggu.**

 **karena review di chapter 15 ada banyak, balasan review kali ini diliburkan dulu ya.**

 **bhay, see you on next chapter.**


	17. Pengumuman

**Touch**

 **Announcement**

Hai. Halo. Maaf, setelah chapter terakhir yang saya update, sampai sekarang saya masih belum memberi update-an baru lagi. Sebenernya sudah diketik, tapi belum banyak.

Waktu pergantian tahun, di awal-awal 2017 saya sedang berada dalam keadaan yang buruk. Lagi labil banget kemaren. Bawaannya emosi pengen marah, tapi di satu sisi juga pengen nangis. Hahaha.

Nah, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, saya minta maaf karena masih belum bisa update. Sejujurnya saya sedang berada di titik jenuh. Rasanya kepengen nulis, tapi gatau mau nulis apa. Sedih deh.

Saya juga minta maaf karena mungkin jadwalnya akan segera berubah. Belum lama ini saya baru aja ngelamar di sebuah tempat kerja dan sampe sekarang masih menunggu hasil. Kemungkinan jika nanti saya diterima bekerja di tempat baru, nantinya akan terjadi perubahan waktu menulis.

Intinya, mohon bersabar dengan saya. Saya tetap akan melanjutkan Touch, hanya saja saat ini saya butuh waktu.

Nah, sejujurnya ada satu hal yang selalu bikin saya galau dan terbeban. Yaitu, cara berkomunikasi dengan kalian. Saya merasa bersalah kalau lama update dan membiarkan kalian menunggu tanpa kabar. Saya rasanya ingin membuat pemberitahuan, tapi bingung lewat mana. Jadi, setelah saya pikir-pikir dan minta pendapat, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa add OA line saya di: sbp7567y (beri tanda a melingkar/ 'at' sebelum s)

Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Saya bisa memberi tahukan jadwal update, dan jika kalian ingin bertanya ini-itu jadi bisa lebih mudah. Alasan saya memakai OA karena account pribadi saya sudah dipakai untuk hal personal dan rasanya kurang nyaman menyampur adukkan antara readers-readers saya dengan hal personal.

Saya akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berkomunikasi lebih mudah. Karena kalau saya boleh bilang, menyampaikan pemberitahuan dengan cara meng-update chapter itu seperti mem-PHP-kan kalian. Isinya bukan update, hanya pemberitahuan, tetapi yang kalian harapkan adalah sebuah kelanjutan cerita.

Nah, begitu saja pemberi tahuan dari saya, jangan lupa add OA saya (jika kalian mau), dan saya minta maaf karena menggantung kalian. Doakan saya supaya cepat jernih ya. Terima kasih!


End file.
